Teen Titans: Year 2
by ComixFan1224
Summary: It's the Titans second year in Gotham and after the summer most of them had, who knows what's going to happen next! A new enemy, a new ally, and a few new problems will arise as well as a few feelings! And that's just the first half of the year!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

'Teen Titans: Year 2' is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers of 'Teen Titans: Year 1'!

You don't necessarily need to read Year 1 to understand Year 2 but it does help because some of the events could go back to that time period.

**Chapter One**

**Wednesday **

**July 26, 2005**

**11:43 PM**

**A street in Gotham**

**The sirens blared as the dark streets were illuminated with a blue light before it switched to red then back to blue. The police cars soared down the street, one following the other but none quite knowing which direction to go.**

**A motorcycle zoomed in-between the police cars before shooting off into an alley.**

**Above all there heads another shadowy figure moved swiftly from roof top to roof top, his cape flaring out behind him as he ran and jumped.**

**The outside of his cape was black while the inside was a dark yellow. His boots were midnight black and you could only see them when he was swinging or jumping in front of any kind of light. His legs were decked in a dark, deep red as was his long sleeved shirt that was held tight against his chest. Over his waist was a dark yellow utility belt which was over what looked like black underwear and the gloves over his hands were black as well with three scallops on the outside. On the left side of his chest was a black circle with an uppercase, yellow R inside of it. His cape reached stopped at the beginning of his boots, blending him in with the darkness completely whenever it fell over his shoulders.**

**His mask was black with white lenses replacing his eyes and only covering the area around his eyes and the bridge of his nose. His hair was short and midnight black and up in messy spikes. When he finally paused you could see he stood at about 5'8". He had also grown a broader build since his first year with the Titans but only slightly broader.**

"**What makes this case so special?" He asked as he shot off his line gun and swung off the edge of one building and over to the other, the small clamp on the end of the line being released and sent reeling back to the holder just as he landed on the rooftop and immediately took off running once more. On the side of his face was a small microphone connected to a single headphone that wrapped around his ear and had one button on the outside.**

"**Every case is special Robin," Nightwing answered him from the headset in his motorcycle helmet, while he increased speed.**

"**Hey!" Robin called out as he tried to run faster to keep up with the Night-Cycle, "I can only run so fast!"**

"**Then call in the R-Cycle," Nightwing told him as he moved between a few garbage cans, "We can't afford to lose him."**

"**Glad we had this little chat," Robin said sarcastically while smiling a bit as he opened up the keypad on his utility belt and typed in the combination for the R-Cycle, "it's good to know we can have brotherly bonding time like this."**

**Nightwing's smirk was masked by dark helmet visor as he cut back onto the street and continued to follow the tracker.**

**It was only a few moments later he heard the familiar roar of the R-Cycle behind him.**

**The sound of the police sirens had since stopped indicating to the two Titans that the police had lost their prey but both brothers had put a tracker on him and continued in their pursuit.**

**Suddenly, Nightwing turned and went through two more alleys.**

"**What the hell is he doing?" Robin questioned, now speaking through the headset hidden in his red helmet, "How the hell did he get so far so fast?"**

**Nightwing just hit the brakes and swerved to a stop. He tore his motorcycle helmet off and looked down at the ground below.**

**Unlike Robin, Nightwing's suit wasn't as colorful. He was basically decked in black except for the large blue bird that stretched across his broad chest. It darkened whenever he was in the shadows to help him blend in. His utility belt was also black and you could barely see it and his gloves didn't have the scallops on the side as Robin's did. His mask however, was the same, black with white lenses and only covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose.**

**He was six feet tall and had grown a slightly broader build since he first put on the Nightwing suit. His hair was a midnight black but, unlike last year, was slightly longer and down, not spiked up.**

**He pulled out his tracker from his utility belt and turned it on. He watched a blue dot move through the alleys in front of him but couldn't see or hear the actual person.**

**His eyes turned to slits as robin screeched to a halt behind him.**

"**So?" Robin questioned as Nightwing pulled out a small microphone with a speaker that went over one ear, similar to the one Robin was using earlier.**

"**He's in the sewers," Nightwing answered him before lowering the extendable microphone and pressing the button on the outside of the speaker, "Batgirl. Starfire."**

**He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for one of his teammates to respond.**

"**This is Batgirl," Came Batgirls voice followed by a rush of wind.**

"**Starfire checking in. What's up?" Starfire asked Nightwing.**

"**We got a crazy from Arkham heading your way," Nightwing told them, "He's using the sewers and has two trackers on him. One from Robin, one from me."**

**There was a short pause as he waited for one of them to respond.**

"**Got it," Batgirl answered a few moments later, "I'm closer Star."**

"**No problem Batgirl," Starfire answered, the conversation now between them, "I'll be keeping watch further down just in case."**

**Nightwing pushed the microphone back and took off the small communicator before putting it back in his utility belt.**

"**The girls got it," He told Robin as he picked up his helmet, put it on and got on his motorcycle, "let's go."**

"**After you." Robin motioned before revving up the R-Cycle. Nightwing zoomed out ahead of him.**

**Further down Gotham**

**11:52**

**Batgirl shot off her line gun and jumped off the side of the building, her scalloped cape flying back making her look like a giant bat to the pedestrians below.**

**As she landed her cape fell over her shoulders, cover the dark yellow bat across her chest.**

**Her boots, scalloped gloves, the inside of her cape, her utility belt, and the bat symbol on her chest were all a dark yellow. The rest of her uniform and the outside of her long cape was a midnight black. It stopped just a few inches below her waist.**

**Unlike Nightwing and Robin, she wore a cowl which covered her face from her nose up and had a cut in the back where her red hair was pulled through. Her eyes were also just a pair of white lenses. She stood at 5'7".**

**She pulled out her tracker and turned it on to see one dot blinking two different colors and moving up fast behind her.**

**Red.**

**Blue.**

**Red.**

**Blue.**

**She pressed the red button on the side of her tracker and the dot stopped changing colors and just stayed red but kept moving closer to the area she was in.**

"**How the hell is he moving so fast?" She asked herself, her eyes slits. She jumped into the alley below, quickly put the tracker back in its place in her utility belt, and opened up the manhole cover.**

**She gagged a bit at the smell, moved her face away from the sewer and took a deep breath before turning back to the sewer and climbing down. She stopped on one of the rails and closed the manhole cover securely over the opening before she shifted around so she was standing on one of the rails and holding onto another one with one hand behind her, one of her shoulders covered by her cape and commented, "Why do they always have to go through the sewers to try to get away?"**

**She looked both ways, seeing and hearing nothing, and pulled out her tracker with her free hand.**

**She saw the red dot moving closer to where she had hidden herself.**

**She put the tracker away and waited in silence.**

**She didn't have to wait long as her first question was answered with the faint roar of an engine and the sound of sewer water splashing against the walls.**

**As the sound got closer, so did a dim light.**

**The headlight of a motorcycle.**

**As the light got closer so did the shadowy figure of its rider.**

**He came up fast and if she had blinked she would've probably missed her chance.**

**Good thing she didn't blink.**

**She jumped off the rails just in time to land on the back of his bike. **

**She moved quickly, her arms wrapping around his stomach and neck, before she shifted both their weight and causing the bike to go into a wheelie.**

**She removed her arm from around his stomach and quickly flipped over him, landed on the handle bars and then pushed her weight against the bars causing herself to go into a flip and causing him to lose control of his bike and flip over.**

**She landed safely in a kneeling position, her back to the crash.**

**He groaned as the bike landed on top of him and Batgirl slowly approached him.**

**He grabbed the heavy motorcycle and threw it at her. She ducked low to the ground, one hand instinctively moving to on of the pouches on her belt, as the motorcycle flew over her head. She quickly got up, bola now in hand but he was already charging at her and quickly slammed her against the wall, her bola falling to the ground on impact.**

**He grabbed her again and threw her to the other sewer wall so hard, she almost blacked out.**

**He laughed coldly before grabbing his motorcycle and zooming off.**

"**Never have I been so glad to have a mask made of Kevlar," She muttered weakly to herself before she moved her hand slowly to where her ear was supposed to be and pressed the button where the hidden microphone was. She pressed the button before pulling down the retractable microphone and spoke weakly into it, "Star. He's heading your way. Guys I know you're listening so I gotta ask you one thing. Can one of you pick me up? I really need a ride."**

**Further downtown**

"**Got it Batgirl," Starfire replied to her friend, "I just sent a radio wave out to Robin. If he wasn't listening then he knows to pick you up now."**

"**Thanks Star." Batgirl replied weakly. Starfire's eyes turned to slits at the sound of her friend's weak voice.**

**She pushed the microphone back as the masks of her eyes glowed a light green.**

**Starfire stood at 5'10" and had long, dark auburn hair that reached to her waist. Her mask was similar to Nightwing and Robin's but the lenses were able to glow when she was about to take flight, shoot star bolts, or just when she was angry.**

**Her boots were black but her pants and long sleeved shirt were a dark purple that went black when she hid in the shadows. She wore a pair of black gloves with dark silver metal bracelets over them. The back side stopped at the base of her wrist while the other side stopped where her fingers began and had a dark emerald gem on it. Her utility belt was also a dark silver and over her biceps were and were about an inch and a half wide and so thin, they looked like they were part of the shirt.**

**She took off into the night sky at full speed, following the sewer pipe to the outskirts of the city where I ended in a large puddle on the dirt.**

**She landed just a few inches outside the end of the pipe, blocking his path when he came. Her eyes stopped glowing green.**

**Only a few moments after she landed she heard the roar of the motorcycle before she saw it. It's engine was sputtering a bit and she smirked.**

**It was broken not to mention it was probably low on gas. She could tell by the sound kept getting lower and his curses kept getting louder.**

**Just as the motorcycle came to a stop Starfire took off down the tunnel, tackling him off the motorcycle and to the ground. She landed on top of him and held him down. He quickly got over his surprise and his giant hand went for her neck but Starfire had already seen it coming, let off the pressure she had on him and shot a star bolt at his head, causing him to fly back further down the tunnel.**

**He slowly got to his feet and cracked his neck before giving her a twisted, evil smile. Then he suddenly slammed his back to the closest wall and rubbed it against it as if he was a bear scratching his back on a tree.**

**Starfire's eyes suddenly went wide.**

**As if he was a bear scratching his back against a tree.**

**Just as she charged up a star bolt he ripped out a pipe from the now broken wall and sent water bursting straight at her, sending her flying out of the entrance of the sewer pipe.**

**She landed with a thud and, before she could even groan, saw an object coming down at her.**

**His motorcycle.**

**Her eyes turned to slits as she quickly moved her hands beside her head to balance herself and, in one fluid motion, flipped out of the way just as the motorcycle came down.**

**He'd already anticipated her move and had jumped and landed just a few inches behind where she landed. She already saw the move and, just as he moved to grab her, she turned and punched him in the face with a star bolt lit fist.**

**He staggered back from the force of the punch which gave her enough time to send a swift, precise kick directly to his stomach.**

**She pulled out a small flame shaped piece of metal with a five-pointed star cut near the bottom.**

**He gritted his teeth and came charging at her like a bull. She floated and then flipped over him, catching one of his tubes in-between two of the edges of her 'flame' and cutting it.**

**He roared in pain and grabbed his motorcycle one last time as his muscles and strength started to quickly decrease.**

**He threw it at her with every last bit of his strength, catching her off guard and part of it hitting her at the base of her neck with it, knocking her out.**

**She woke up leaning against something, wind blowing at her face fast, and a sharp pain at the base of her neck.**

**She didn't move and didn't change her breathing, her eyes remained slits as she opened them and she saw the front of the Night-Cycle as well as some lights quickly moving past her.**

"**Finally awake," Nightwing told her through his helmet and the rushing wind. She shivered a bit as she noticed how close he was to her ear.**

**He pulled into an alley and shut off his bike before removing his helmet.**

**He slowly got off his bike and helped her up, making sure she didn't fall before he leaned against the nearest building.**

"**One of the handle bars hit the base of your neck," He explained to her as she rubbed the spot where she was hit, "it knocked you out. We tried to contact you and, when you didn't respond, I came to come get you. His motorcycle was gone and so was he. All that was left was a small trail of his steroid fluid but even that disappeared after awhile."**

"**So Bane got away." She said disappointedly as she leaned against his bike.**

"**Bane got away," He told her evenly, "and the tracers Robin and I had put on him were on a-"**

"**A pipe in the sewer," Starfire finished as the memory of Bane's back hitting the sewer wall came back to mind.**

**They both looked up to the dark night sky.**

A/N: And so, Year 2 begins! And not so well for the short-handed Titans. It's just going to be Nightwing, Starfire, Robin, and Batgirl for the next few chapters, but there will be plenty of fun, intrigue, and of course action! Plus, wait until you see what the other Titans come back to. Here's a hint: it won't be a pretty city.

Year 2 is definitely my favorite of the series, so I hope you all enjoy the ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Two**

**Saturday**

**July 30, 2005**

**1:43 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Kory's Room**

"**So he got away, it happens."**

**Kory sighed as she balanced her cell phone in-between her ear and shoulder as she kneeled down to the floor of her closet and pulled out her black Nike's with a dark purple swoosh sign on the sides.**

"**I know it happens, Donna," She finally answered her friend as she sat on her hardwood floor and put her sneakers on, "but it's not a good thing when it does happen. I should've seen it coming but I kept my back to him a second too long. Because of that-"**

"**You're way too hard on yourself, Kory," Donna cut her off. She sounded slightly exasperated, "something's bugging you. Spill."**

**Kory sighed again as she stood up.**

**Kory Anders was 5'10" with long, dark auburn hair that stopped at her waistline, bright, emerald green eyes and perfectly tanned skin. She was wearing black Addias track pants and a black t-shirt with a knight on the front in an oval. Below it said Gotham Tech. Knights with the word Softball below that. Her hair was currently tied back in a ponytail and her bangs hung just above her eyes, covering her eyebrows. On her right hand was a regular white sweatband.**

**Even dressed this way, Kory was still extremely beautiful. She never wore any types of makeup or anything, she was just naturally beautiful.**

"**It's Richard," Kory finally told Donna in defeat. She knew she couldn't hide anything from her best friend, "This summer we've been hanging out more but when we do, I don't know. He kinda makes me feel like I'm hanging with a friend. A good friend, but still, just a friend."**

"**So…" Donna said thoughtfully, "You're starting to think you guys are just friends because that's the way he's treating you."**

"**Exactly!" Kory said as she collapsed on her bed, "Now you're supposed to give me supportive, but realistic advice."**

**They both giggled for a few seconds.**

"**Okay, here's the advice," Donna finally said after they calmed down, "The only way you're gonna know if he's the right guy for you is… is if you try dating other guys."**

"**Coming from personal experience," Kory teased as she got off her bed and went to her school gym bag on the floor near her door and started checking its contents.**

"**You know I only date a lot of guys because I'm looking for the right guy," Donna instantly defended herself, her tone serious. Kory could tell Donna was smiling though, no matter how serious she sounded.**

**Suddenly, there was a short series of dings floating through her room. Kory got up and went to the small keypad next to her door and pressed the small red button on the bottom right corner. The ringing stopped instantly.**

"**I gotta go Donna," She told Donna as she picked up her gym bag from the floor and put it over her shoulder, "Barb, Richard, Tim and I are going to the park to play baseball with some friends from school."**

"**Okay," Donna replied, "I gotta go anyway. I just found out about some Robot troubles if you catch my drift. Call me tonight and let me know who won."**

"**No prob," Kory said as she laughed a bit, "Good luck. See ya."**

"**Bye." Donna said before hanging up.**

**Kory flipped her cell phone closed before stowing it away in the side pocket of her gym bag and opening the door.**

"**Finally," Tim said as he saw her walk out of her room and pull her key out of her pocket. He was leaning against the door to Dick's room, his gym bag sitting beside him.**

**Tim Drake stood at 5'8" with jet black hair and deep royal blue eyes. His bangs were shirt and just covered his forehead while his eyes were sparkling with their usual mixture of happiness and mischief. He was tan, but not as tan as Kory, and was wearing a loose, red Nike t-shirt and baggy, black basketball shorts and a pair of black Nike running sneakers.**

"**I thought you'd never get off the phone," He teased as he picked up his gym bag and Kory locked her door, "Dick already left after Babs called up and told us everyone was ready to kill us if we didn't get down to the park in ten minutes. That was fifteen minutes ago."**

**Kory gave him a playful shove before she stared down the long stairway, Tim coming up quickly at her heels.**

"**You could've gone with him you know," She told him as they made their way to the main hallway of the large manor, "You didn't have to wait."**

"**You promised me a ride," Tim answered with a smirk, "and ridin on a bike behind you is way better than ridin on one behind Dick. Just don't try to kill me this time."**

"**Hey," Kory said with a teasing smile, "You want a ride or not. Besides when you ride with me, there are no promises."**

**They left through the large front doors and took a left and walked down to the nearby garage.**

**Once they entered, Kory went over to the large rack of keys for all of the cars and motorcycles in the garage.**

"**Which one you wanna take?" She asked Tim as her eyes skimmed over the keys.**

"**How bout the 1200 Roadster?" Tim said looking over the Harley with the fire red paint job. **

"**Works for me," Kory said as she quickly found the keys and grabbed them, "How's the gas on it?"**

"**Full tank," Tim told her after he quickly checked the meter.**

**He went over to the wall closest to the bike and picked up two helmets, one red and one black. He tossed the black one to Kory while she tossed her bag to him.**

**He threw it over his shoulder and set both bags behind his back as she walked the bike out and into the driveway.**

**She put her helmet on and lowered her clear visor before checking the straps to make sure it was on securely.**

"**Ready?" She asked him as she got on the motorcycle and started it up. He just got on behind her.**

**She revved up the bike before zooming down the long driveway. When she got closer to the front gate she pressed the small button on the side of the handle bars and it slowly opened. She zoomed out of the driveway and down the street.**

"**When are you gonna get your new bike?" Tim shouted to her over the wind as they zoomed in-between cars.**

"**I don't know," Kory answered back as she slowed down at a red light, "Bruce said I could just take one of the bikes in the garage but I'm looking at those new Yamaha's. The V-Max has really caught my eye."**

"**Cool," Tim answered as the light turned green and they sped off once more, "It has a V-4 Engine doesn't it?"**

"**Yup," Kory said as she cut down a side street, taking a short cut to the park, "and a bulletproof shaft. It's gonna cost me probably over twelve grand and right now I only have about seven. It's really not that important I get it now, which is why I'm not sure how much it's gonna cost me yet, but it's definitely what I want."**

"**You never did tell me what happened to your old bike," Tim called over the sound of horns honking at them. He turned his head a bit and grinned at the drivers through his helmet, even though none of them could probably see him.**

"**Some idiot at school ran over it the last month we were there," Kory dais as she slowed down when she saw a police car up ahead, "I think it was a senior because It looked like it had been there for about an hour and seniors don't have to go to last period, which is about an hour."**

"**So that's why you rode home with Dick," Tim said, realization dawning on him.**

"**Yup," Kory replied as she cut through a few alleys, then back onto the main road, "It had been run over a bunch of times because the only way I was gonna be able to repair it was if I bought parts for over ninety percent of it. It's cheaper to buy a new bike than fix that one so I just sent it back to the manor, kept whatever scraps I could just incase I can use them again on another bike, and had the rest sent to the junk yard."**

**They rode in silence for a few more moments before the park came into view.**

**Kory rolled smoothly into the parking spot next to Dick's dark blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R.**

**Once she kicked down the stand, Tim jumped off and pulled his helmet off grinning.**

"**That wasn't so bad," He said lightly as he put the helmet on one of the handle bars. Kory just took off her helmet and smiled.**

**Tim handed her her gym bag before running up to the baseball field.**

"**What're you waitin for?" Dick told her as she put her gym bag down for a second and checked the handle bars of the motorcycle.**

"**Brakes caught a bit on the way over," She answered while she took a few seconds to check the brakes, "It probably won't be a problem for a while, but still…"**

**He nodded in understanding.**

**Richard Grayson was six feet tall and had dark, midnight black hair, his eyes were always hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, and his skin was as tan as Tim's. Tim was Dick's adopted younger brother. His hair was up in messy spikes and he was wearing silver, baggy basketball shorts, a t-shirt similar to Kory's only reading Gotham Tech Baseball instead of Softball, a black sweatband over his right wrist and black converse high tops.**

"**You missed the flexing contest," He told her with a smirk, "Babs was rolling on the ground in laughter."**

**Kory giggled.**

"**I bet I know who won anyway," She said as she looked up at him and through his dark shades, "Seeing as most of the guys over there don't have much upper body muscle."**

**His smirk widened.**

"**I said there was a flexing contest," He told her teasingly, "I didn't say I took part in it."**

"**I didn't say you won," Kory teased back as she grabbed her gym bag, walked around the fence and up to him, "but I'll let you know who's gonna win the game today."**

"**Me." They both said with smiles at the same time.**

"**Hey!" Babs called from the bench near the third base line of home plate where all the girls sat, "You guys gonna talk or are you gonna let us play!"**

**Babs Gordon was 5'7" with red hair that was a few shades lighter than Kory's, sky blue eyes that usually sparkled with delight, and skin as tan as Dick and Tim's. She was wearing black Addias track pants with white stripes down the side, a gray t-shirt that read **_**2 Fast 4 U**_** in black letters, and a pair of black Reebok sneakers.**

**Dick pulled out a quarter from his shorts pocket.**

"**Call it." He said before flipping the coin in to the air.**

"**Heads." Kory said as it started to fall back down. He caught it in his right hand and flipped it over to the back of his left hand before removing his right hand to reveal the coin on heads.**

"**Bat." Kory told him with a smile before heading over to the bench.**

**Dick just nodded as he put the quarter back in his pocket and whistled to the boys on the bench near the first base line.**

**He headed up to the mound and met them there. Tim handed him his glove.**

"**Alright positions," He told them as he moved his sweatband back a bit before putting on his glove, "Nick-catcher, Pete-centerfield, Mike, you take third base, Devon you're second, Tim-pitcher, Randy-you take right field, Rob, you got left, I'll take first. Got it?"**

"**Yeah," They all said before moving over to their positions. Tim stayed on the mound and picked up one of the three baseballs next to it.**

**He stretched out a bit, waiting for Nick to get his catcher gear on, before throwing a few practice balls down the plate.**

**Finally after a few more practice pitches, the first batter for the girl's team came up.**

"**C'mon Leslie!" One of the other girls shouted as Leslie, one of the girls from Dick and Kory's shop, stood at the plate, ready for Tim's pitch.**

**Tim wound up quickly and threw a fastball right down the center of the plate.**

"**Damn Tim!" Nick yelled as he threw the ball back before taking off his catchers glove and standing up, "You've got one hell of an arm!"**

"**Sorry," Tim said with a smile as he waited to for Nick to move back into position.**

**Tim ended up striking out the first three girls that came up to the plate before it was the boys turn.**

**Kory quickly told the girls their positions before heading over to first base.**

**Brittany took the mound and quickly got a few practice throws in before Mike stepped up to the plate.**

**She struck him out easily.**

**Rob was next.**

**Strike one on the first pitch.**

**She wound of for the second, he took a swing and made a connection with the ball but it moved to foul territory on the third base line and was easily caught by Rebecca for another.**

**Tim came up next.**

**He gave Brittany a smile before his blue eyes turned to slits and his grip tightened on the handle of his aluminum bat.**

**She wound up, threw the pitch right down the middle and swung back with a strong force that carried the ball past the short fence in the outfield.**

**Home Run!**

**The guys cheered as Tim jogged down the bases and back to home plate.**

**The next batter got struck out and the girls were up again.**

**Leading them off this time was Babs.**

**Tim gave her a wink before winding up and throwing a heater down the plate for a strike.**

**She just moved back for a second, straightened her batting glove and helmet before moving back into position and giving him a smile.**

**He wound up again and threw a curve ball.**

**She swung, the sound of the ball hitting the bat as it connected was deafening before the ball went far over the fence in outfield.**

**She gave Tim a wide grin before starting her quick jog down the bases.**

**The game went on for another forty-five minutes before it was finally interrupted.**

**The score was tied.**

**7-7.**

**Tim and Babs had gotten a few more base hits and Dick and Kory had gotten two home runs each. Leslie, Rob, Brittany, Pete, and Felicia had also gotten a few base hits that brought the score up.**

**Dick was up at bat once more while Babs was on the mound.**

**Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tim reach into his gym bag to pick up his cell phone.**

**She wound up and just when she was about to throw the pitch someone yelled, "Time!"**

**Everyone stopped to look over at Tim who was quickly packing his bag.**

"**Uh," He said as he put his bat and mitt away, "We gotta go guys sorry! Dick, Kory, Babs remember. We promised Bruce we'd help him out at home today cause…"**

"**Alfred's out of town!" Kory thought up quickly as she and Babs ran from their positions and quickly packed their things.**

"**We promised Bruce we'd help him around the house," Dick said calmly as he took off his batting helmet and grabbed his gym bag, "What time is it now Tim? Almost three?"**

"**Yeah," Tim answered as he handed Dick his gym bag to put his bat back in, "We gotta start making dinner. Takes a while to prepare."**

"**That's cool," Brittany said as she took off her catchers mask, "I gotta head home to. Babysitten later tonight."**

"**We'll pick it up later," Kory said with a smile as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder, "Call us later this week. We'll set up a date then."**

"**Pete," Dick called out as he, Kory, Tim, and Barb started heading for the parking lot, "You've been keepin stats right?"**

"**Yup," Pete said with a smile as he held up the stats for each player and inning, "We can pick up right where we left off next time!"**

"**Great!" Dick called out, "See ya all later!"**

**Kory already had her motorcycle revved up by the time he put his helmet on and Tim was already sitting behind her.**

"**We'll meet ya back at the Manor!" Kory yelled over the roar of the motorcycle. When Dick nodded she took off.**

**Barb strapped on their gym bags to the rack as Dick got on his motorcycle and started it up. She quickly jumped on behind him and held on tight as they roared out of the parking lot.**

A/N: Just a fun little chapter to lead into more action. Just wait until this story hits its paces, because I promise this is going to a wild ride.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Three**

**Saturday**

**July 30, 2005**

**3:07 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Entrance Hallway**

**The front doors burst open as the four teenagers rushed into the large house.**

**They quickly shut them before running past the stairway to the last room at the end of the long hallway and opening the door.**

**It was a library with a grand piano.**

**Tim quickly played a tune on the piano before one of the bookcases quickly moved back to reveal a dark passageway.**

**They quickly moved inside, the bookcase moving back into place behind them, and stepped onto an old elevator.**

**Kory shut the elevator door behind her before Babs pushed the lever forward and they started to go descend.**

**The lower they went, the darker it got until the elevator finally stopped and the doors on the other side opened.**

**The moment Dick stepped off the elevator a dim, overhead light went on directly above him. As he and the others moved forward more dim overhead lights turned on, each two feet apart until they finally reached the dimly lit cave.**

**At the Bat-computer, toward the center of the cave against the wall to their right was a tall man, about 5'8" tall, had a thin frame and was wearing a black, butler suit. He was bald on the top of his head with black, graying hair. He also had a small mustache that was also starting to gray.**

"**What's the problem Al?" Dick asked as he, Tim, Babs, and Kory approached the old man sitting in the large comfortable chair in front of the Bat-Computer.**

"**I'm very sorry I had to interrupt your game today," He said apologetically in his usual thick, British accent, "but it seems the Commissioner is having some trouble with a gang of thieves and has sent to word to both Batman and the Teen Titans. Since Master Bruce is…out at the moment, it only made sense to call you."**

"**How'd he contact us?" Tim asked, confusion evident in his eyes, "Its broad daylight. There's no way he could have used the signals."**

"**Master Bruce left an e-mail address for them that can only be used for a few weeks," Alfred said with a small smile as he opened up a screen on the large computer, "since he and Master Clark are away for the time being, he thought it would be of good use to you all while he was away and made sure it was untraceable by the police or anyone else."**

**While Alfred explained that to Tim and Babs, Dick and Kory quickly read over the open screen which contained the e-mail from Commissioner Gordon.**

"**Get changed," Dick said before walking away from the computer, Kory in tow, "We're heading out."**

"**In broad daylight?" Babs exclaimed as she and Tim caught up with Dick and Kory and headed to the training room, "We're the Teen Titans! The Dark Knights of Gotham! The keyword there is dark as in, we only go out when it's dark!"**

"**Not today." Kory said with a smile, "Let's go!"**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**A street in Gotham**

"**Keep to the alley's!" Nightwing called through the headset in his helmet as he rode down the alley on his Night-Cycle, Starfire holding on tightly behind him.**

"**Got it Wing!" Robin replied as he cut into another alley, Batgirl coming up behind him.**

**They continued moving through alleys and trying their best to keep out of sight before finally coming up to police headquarters.**

**They screeched to a halt in the alley behind headquarters.**

**Starfire pulled off her helmet and got off the Night-Cycle and floating a few feet above the ground.**

"**I'll get the info from Commissioner Gordon," She told them as she handed her helmet to Nightwing, "then I'll come back and relay it to you before we head off."**

**She took off quickly into the air and over to the Commissioner's window.**

**She quickly looked through it to see Commissioner Gordon sitting alone at his desk.**

**He stood up and went to his filing cabinet to get something out as she opened the window and breezed inside.**

**He was 5'8" with gray hair that seemed to be sticking in all directions as if he had run his hands through it repeatedly, the same sky blue eyes as his daughter, Barbera, which were covered by a pair of glasses. His black tie hung loose and his brown vest with a holster in it carrying his usual Browning BDAO 9-mm automatic revolver over his white button-up shirt, and a pair of brown slacks.**

"**What's the problem, Commissioner?" She asked startling him a bit.**

"**Over ten years and I still haven't gotten used to that," He muttered as he walked over to the door to his office and covered the fogged glass window with his name and title on it with his dark brown overcoat, before launching into explanation, "There's been a recent rise in gang activity. Right now, we're not sure which gang has the most power but they've been competing all over Gotham for it. They've even gotten some mafia families into it.**

"**Where are the major locations?" Starfire asked him, her eyes turned to slits with hidden curiosity.**

"**Other than the East End," Commissioner Gordon said in exasperation, before pointing over to the map near the window with a bunch of thumbtacks stuck to it, some of them in clumps, some of them just seemed to be in random spots, "just check out the map."**

**Starfire smirked before walking over to the map and putting a hand over her mouth in thought, her eyes slits.**

**They became even thinner the longer she looked.**

"**Do you have a copy of all the points on a standard size map?" She finally asked, her gaze still on the map.**

"**Yeah," Commissioner Gordon said as he grabbed a manila folder off of his desk and pulled a few sheets of paper out of it, "We made a few different maps. One's separated by zones, on has dots that would represent the thumbtacks on the map in front of you, one has symbols some of the gangs left at the spots, and they all have the dates we found the victims of the gang attacks.**

"**They all have a key on them so it shouldn't be that hard to read. You and the others might want to figure out this pattern and fast. They're moving closer to the areas where more wealthy people live. Who knows who their next fight will be or who gets caught in the crossfire."**

"**I'm gonna need all the background information you have on the case," Starfire said as she grabbed the maps from him, "but I think it'll just be easier if you send them to the rest of the Titans and I. Catwoman's been out for a while so I'm not sure if she's completely up to speed with all this so we'll let her know."**

"**I'll send them to you right now," Commissioner Gordon stated as he sat back behind his desk and moved over to his computer, "The sooner one of us figures out a pattern and a way to stop the gangs, the bet-"**

**He looked up to the window at that moment only to see Starfire had left, the window closed behind her.**

**He sighed.**

"**I hate when they do that," He muttered to himself before he started typing away again.**

**Meanwhile-Back with the other Titans**

**Starfire landed softly on the ground in front of the others and handed the maps to Nightwing.**

"**The injury and death count is getting larger," She told them as Nightwing quickly looked over the maps, while Robin and Batgirl stood to the side as she explained, "There's a pattern. It's not obvious but there's a reason why they are fighting in the areas they're fighting in."**

"**We have the rest of the afternoon to find that answer out," Nightwing said as he put the maps in the bulletproof side compartment of the Night-Cycle, "Batgirl, when we get back I want you to take these maps and generate different ones as well. Every type you can think of; area by body count, number of gang members bodies found in area, areas where mafia was involved, the works.**

"**Robin, until Batgirl is done, I want you to research the gangs symbols and prominent members of each major gang.**

"**Star, you and I will be checking out every body that was found at the crime scenes. We'll be making files on each of them."**

**The others nodded as he got on the Night-Cycle and grabbed Starfire's helmet and tossed it to her before putting his on.**

**Robin and Batgirl quickly put on their helmets before getting on their motorcycles as well. Starfire quickly got on the Night-Cycle and Nightwing revved up the engine before speeding away, Robin and Batgirl close behind.**

A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Also I forgot to mention to any new readers of the series, I have an update schedule. Just check out my profile and you'll see what I'm updating and on what day I will be updating. I try to stick to it as best I can, but I have gotten behind before so sorry in advance.

Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Four**

**Saturday**

**July 30, 2005**

**4:21 PM**

**The Batcave-Batgirl and Stone's Computer Lab**

"**What don't you and Vic have in here?" Tim asked as he typed away one of the smaller computers in the large room.**

"**Other than all our computers, components for building and fixing a lot of different technology, extra printer cartridges, two giant computers with enough memory to hold two billion files, six laptops, eight regular computers, Twelve different types and sizes of printer/scanners, and a mini fridge for Vic," Babs said almost distractedly as she typed away at her computer, "we're missing…a lot!"**

**Tim just laughed as he continued to type away at the computer in front of him.**

**Suddenly a new screen popped up on his computer showing yet another symbol for him to look up.**

**He sighed and changed it to a smaller size and put it in the only other spot left on the outside of his screen.**

"**How do you and Vic do this all the time?" He asked Babs as he started typing the description of the symbol into a special search engine for known files in their entire system, "So far I've only been able to send three of the symbols back to Dick with all the known information we have on the gangs."**

"**That's the thing," Babs said as she finally clicked on the print all button on her computer before swiveling her chair around so she was looking at Tim, "we don't just use the system. We use the internet too and hack into other peoples systems. It's not that hard really, plus a lot of people not only gangs but crooks too, have websites about all the weird junk they do.**

"**Trust me, the stuff you see on those sights is messed up but there's more than enough information on those sights to put them in jail for life."**

"**How are they able to hide it then," He asked as he opened up the internet connection.**

"**Like I said," Babs replied with a smile, "we hack. They like to disguise the sights. Most of the time they pick weird…graphic stuff, but once you find the area where you have to 'login' it's not that hard.**

"**Just find one of their old gang members, or members with a file, and from what you know about them, hobbies, favorite places to hang out, things like that, you just try a combination of passwords from that. Works every time."**

"**So you guys go to graphic sights?" Tim asked looking back at Babs with a half shocked, half amused expression on his face.**

"**You think I like going to sights like that!" Babs said in exasperation as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Like I said, some of the sights are weird. Even Vic puts his hand over his eyes when he goes to them."**

**Tim just gave a low whistle as a reply before turning back to the computer and returning to work.**

**Babs got up and walked over to the small printer at the end of the table and picked up the maps she printed. She looked them over for a few minutes before heading toward the filing cabinet on the right side of one of the large computers in the room.**

**She took out a pen from her pants pocket and grabbed an empty manila folder from the cabinet. She put the maps in it before laying it on the table next to the cabinet and labeling it 'Case File: Gang Wars 7/30/05-'.**

'**Did you send copies over to Dick and Kory?" Tim asked still gazing at the computer screen.**

"**Yup," Babs answered as she went back to her computer, folder in hand, "Sent it to them through the system before I printed these copies out."**

"**Cool," Tim said with a smile, "cause I could really use the help."**

**Babs laughed.**

"**Uncomfortable now," She said teasingly as she went over to his computer and sent half the files to her computer.**

**He just laughed nervously.**

**Meanwhile-Nightwing and Starfire's Office**

**Dick stared intently at his computer screen as the maps suddenly popped up.**

**He sighed and printed them out before saving and exiting the screen.**

**He grabbed the printed copies from the slot where everything he printed on standard size paper came out before getting up and walking down the hall. He reached the third door on the left to see it open and Kory sitting at the wood desk inside staring at three pieces of paper on it.**

**There was a corkboard in front of her and a pulled out tray to her right where printer paper came out of with details that Tim was sending on the gangs.**

"**Barb send over the other maps?" Kory asked, her gaze still on the maps in front of her and not losing an ounce of focus.**

**Dick just came over and set them out in front of her so she could look at them as well.**

"**Thanks," Kory said as he turned around to head out. He just nodded his head before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.**

**She sighed before focusing once more on the task in front of her.**

**She stared at each one of the maps, switching them around every once in a while to get a better look at each one. **

**She would get up and pace every once in a while, thinking about the way each map was set up before sitting back down and staring at them.**

**When a paper fell into the tray on the wall to her right she would get up and pick it up before going to the corkboard in front of the table, taking a thumb tack and sticking it to the board. Then she'd stand there and quickly read it before going back to her seat at the table.**

**The process went on for a few hours before she finally sighed once more and dropped her head to the table.**

"**Not going well," Dick asked from behind her.**

"**I've spent two hours looking at these stupid maps," Kory ranted, her voice muffled by the desk, "and the only pattern I noticed is there is no pattern."**

**She lifted her head and turned to him before continuing.**

"**There's too many missing pieces. They have to have a system of contact to find out where the next fight will be and the only way to find that would be to get inside one of the gangs and work from there.**

"**With all the stupid initiations gangs have it could take weeks to infiltrate one of them, and that's time we don't have."**

"**Then we'll have to make time," Dick said with finality, "I'll disguise myself and find one of the major gangs and get in. It'll also be a good way to stop some of their activity. Something goes wrong, I can stop it both ways.**

"**You have to stay as Starfire because without at least one of us taking command, Tim and Babs might make a few careless mistakes or get into some serious trouble."**

"**I agree," Kory said as she grabbed each map and put one on top of the other before tapping them against the desk, straightening them out, "plus I have more stealth experience so I could sneak in to get evidence from you during the night and take them to the Commissioner."**

"**It all works out." Dick said with a nod as he turned around and walked into the hall.**

**An old warehouse in downtown Gotham-11:48 PM**

"…**move in at seven," The large man in the center of the group said with a deep voice, "The cops are unsuspecting and it'll be the perfect time to make the kill."**

**He was tall and bulky, and wearing a dark black suit while the men and few women around him were wearing, t-shirts, jeans, and leather jackets. All there faces were covered by the shadows.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door.**

"**Someone late?" The man growled out.**

**The others just looked to each other before each pulling out an automatic revolver and slowly moving to the door.**

**One of them slowly opened it and before anyone could pull the trigger a shadowed figure swooped through the door, which closed behind it, cloaking the room in complete darkness. It suddenly attacked each of them quickly, only leaving one standing.**

**The man in the black suit.**

**The lights came on to reveal a young man, of average height, in a red helmet that had white eyes, regular black boots, jeans held by a black belt, a leather jacket, and a gray shirt underneath. On his hands were a pair of black leather gloves.**

**His eyes were widened in shock at how quickly the young man in a red mask front of him had taken out twenty gang members, each armed, in only a matter of moments.**

"**Judging by the suit," The young man in front of him said in a deep, raspy voice, "I'm guessing you're the man in charge."**

"**What of it?" The man in the suit asked coldly.**

"**Name's Red Hood," The young man introduced himself as he pulled a knife from out of his back pocket. It curved at strange angles, but seemed as deadly as any other knife, "and personally, I think I just made the cut. How bout you?"**

**The man flinched as the cool metal came in contact with his throat, ready to slice it at any moment.**

**The man in the suit gulped before his hands came up to straighten his black tie before going back down to his pockets.**

"**Welcome to the Killer Tigers, Mr. Hood," He said with a nervous half smile, "I believe you passed with flying colors."**

A/N: Who is the Red Hood? Place your bets while you can, because it won't be long until he is revealed!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Five**

**Monday**

**August 1, 2005**

**3:27 AM**

**A rooftop in Gotham**

**Nightwing stood on the ledge looking out over the large city.**

**His eyes narrowed as he felt a presence behind him.**

**It felt familiar, but he knew it wasn't one of the Titans. He'd just checked where each of them was just a few moments ago.**

**Starfire was helping Catwoman stop a gang fight that just broke out in the East End while Batgirl and Robin were stopping one over by the docks.**

**Batman had finally returned yesterday and was watching over the city with the Bat-plane, keeping track of all the fights and where they broke out.**

**This presence he had felt a few times before. In Dick Grayson's childhood.**

**He was the only one in the city that could hold off Dick for an hour at least. A few times it was longer.**

**One time he'd actually almost beat him.**

**One time.**

**His shoulders tensed signaling he knew someone was behind him and he closed his eyes and focused. He cleared his thoughts of everything around him but the presence which was coming closer, step-by-step.**

**He heard the knife being pulled out and his enemy's shallow breathing.**

**He was getting closer.**

**He felt a small wind move toward his right side and jumped off the ledge of the building before his enemy could even nick him.**

**He grabbed onto the flagpole the rest of his body had passed and fluently swung around it and into the fire escape of the next building.**

**He looked up and saw a young man with a red helmet that covered his entire face and had white eyes, leather jacket, gray shirt, leather gloves, and jeans jump from the ledge of the building they were just both on and onto the edge of the fire escape above him.**

"**Sorry Wingding," The man said with a deep, raspy, and muffled voice, "no one escapes the Red Hood!"**

**Nightwing just flipped out of the fire escape and onto the sidewalk below as the Red Hood pulled out a revolver and started shooting at him through the rails.**

**Red Hood was right on his tail.**

**He jumped from the fire escape, flipped off the wall of the opposite building at just the right angle, and landed directly in front of Nightwing who didn't even looked shocked, just went into fighting position.**

"**Running from the fun, Wingding?" Red Hood teased, both his gun and knife aimed at Nightwing's head, "C'mon man, the party's just getting started!"**

**Nightwing's eyes turned to slits as he quickly grabbed both of Red Hood's hands and twisted and lurched them to one side, loosening his grip on the weapons before sending a kick to his mask.**

**Red Hood's head just slammed against the side of the building, cracking his mask a bit but he but he quickly retaliated with a punch towards Nightwing's head which Nightwing easily dodged then bent backwards as Red Hood's right foot came toward his stomach, just missing him by a few centimeters.**

**As Nightwing came back up, Red Hood sent a hard punch toward his stomach, knocking most of the wind out of him.**

**Nightwing took a quick breath before blocking the next punch coming toward his face, twisting Red Hood's arm behind his back and forcing him up against the wall.**

**Red Hood retaliated by crashing his mask into Nightwing's face and a loud crack was heard as Nightwing's nose broke.**

**He didn't even take the time to notice the pain as he quickly punched Red Hood's mask so hard, he crashed back into the brick wall behind him, left shoulder first as another crack was heard.**

**Red Hood kicked Nightwing in the shoulder, then sent an uppercut into his chin, sending him to the opposite wall.**

**He sent a kick to Nightwing's face but Nightwing easily caught it and twisted it, and the rest of Red Hood's body, before slamming him to the ground and holding his leg to his back.**

**Suddenly he saw a gleam of metal near Red Hood's hand but he was a moment to late.**

**Red Hood had jammed his hidden dagger into the side of Nightwings upper arm.**

**Nightwing grimaced in pain as his hold on Red Hood quickly weakened and Red Hood got up quickly, sending Nightwing to the ground on his back. He quickly pulled out the dagger as he kicked up and knocked Red Hood back a few feet.**

**He flipped back onto his feet, dagger still in hand but pointing behind him, and sent a punch toward Red Hoods mask once more just as Red Hood punched his face.**

**They both stood there for a second, dizzy from the hard, fast blows, but Nightwing got over it first and tackled Red Hood to the wall once more and quickly snatching off his hard, Kevlar mask.**

**Staring back at him was a young man, around his age with a similar mask as him, red instead of black, covering his eyes. His hair was midnight black, his build was just like Nightwings and on his handsome face was an evil smirk.**

"**Meet your match," He said before head butting Nightwing.**

**Nightwing was sent back a few steps but when he looked up, his eyes were slits and his teeth were grinding against each other in anger.**

"**What's wrong, Wingding?" Red Hood asked, his smirk turning into a wide grin, "Never met a villain that's equal to you in every possible way? That wound's looking bad. Look at all that blood you're leaking."**

**It was true.**

**The sidewalk and alley they were fighting on was being covered in blood. **

**Both of theirs.**

"**Fight's over." Came a deep voice from above them.**

**Neither looked up.**

**The slits of their eyes just became thinner.**

**Batman jumped off the rooftop and landed behind Nightwing.**

**He quickly pulled out a bat-a-rang and was in mid-throw when Nightwing stopped him.**

"**No." He said with such fierceness, it surprised even Batman, "He's my enemy. Not yours. I take him down."**

**Red Hood just smirked.**

"**I doubt you could take me, Wingding," He said as he crossed his arms over his blood covered shirt, gloves, and jacket, "You're the one who looks more injured than me."**

"**Looks aren't everything." Nightwing answered shortly, his voice back to it's usual strong, deep, even tone.**

"**But unfortunately appearances are," Red Hood said as his hands went to his pockets, "and I gotta keep up with 'em. Sorry to cut this little meeting so short, but don't worry. I'll be back soon."**

**He jumped over their heads and back onto the fire escape.**

"**Real soon." Nightwing answered as he watched Red Hood jump onto the roof of the building then onto another, "Count on it."**

**15 Minutes later-Batcave-Med Lab**

"**Why the hell did you let him get away?" Bruce demanded to Dick as Alfred dressed his wounds.**

"**Because I know who he is," Dick answered calmly, "I also know where to find him.**

"**He's a good fighter, but I'm better. I always was."**

**His last sentence was barely a whisper and if Bruce and Alfred hadn't have been so close they wouldn't have heard him.**

**Bruce's dark, royal blue eyes brightened a bit on hearing this latest development.**

"**You know him." He stated as the tension in his shoulders lessened a bit.**

"**Dick Grayson knew him." Dick stated as Alfred patched up the wound the dagger had cut into his shoulder, "He was wearing two masks. The helmet one that hid his entire head from everyone, and the mask that you saw which is a similar make to ours.**

"**He wasn't rich so either he started working as a big time killer or he's getting weapons and uniform supply from someone else. The full helmet that covered his entire face and was made of Kevlar which was why he didn't have any face or major head injuries. You know how well it works and you also know the limitations of it since your cowl is made of Kevlar and lined with lead.**

"**Wipe the blood off the dagger and leave it in the locker room. I want to put it in my evidence room. Leave his helmet in there too.**

"**It's my case Bruce. Not yours. You run any tests on it and I don't care how many stitches I break, I'll beat the shit out of you. And you know I can too Bruce."**

**Bruce Wayne was 6'1", only two inches taller than Dick, was broad shouldered from over fifteen years of training. His midnight black hair was, as always, slicked back, and his royal blue eyes always darkened with anger. He was Dick and Tim's adopted father and Batman.**

**Bruce was still wearing his Bat suit but his cowl was down so his entire face was shown.**

**Dick on the other hand was sitting on the med lab bed wearing only his boots, pants, and utility belt from his Nightwing suit. His mask was off his face and his usual pitch black glasses had taken it's place.**

**Alfred had removed his black jacket and tie and rolled up the sleeves of his white button-up shirt, his gray vest still on, and surgeon gloves on his hands.**

**He remained silent through the conversation as Dick sat still and let him stitch up his knife wound.**

**The room was now left in silence as Dick and Bruce just stared at each other challengingly.**

**Alfred finally cleared his throat before stating, "You're very lucky Master Dick. Other than this stab wound and a few cuts and nicks, you only ended up with mostly bruises.**

"**And judging by the fact that you said that this Red Hood's first mask was made of Kevlar, it was very good that your gloves are reinforced with lead shots in the knuckle pouches. If they weren't you may have very well split your knuckles open."**

**Dick and Bruce just continued to stare at each other.**

**The doors to the med lab opened up and Starfire stepped in, a long, thin cut on the side of her jaw.**

"**What happened Richard?" She immediately asked as she saw Alfred finishing up the stitches.**

"**I got into a bad fight," Dick answered as he finally pulled away from Bruce's gaze and turned his to Star's, "What about you?"**

"**Knife tip," She answered as she went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a first-aid kit, "It grazed me a bit but it's not that deep. I have another one on the side of my arm but that's it. Selina only had a few thin cuts too." **

**Dick just nodded his head as Alfred finally finished up the stitches and started cleaning and sanitizing the needle he used and got rid of his gloves.**

**Dick got up, grabbed the top of his uniform, and his mask, and left the room.**

"**It is wonderful living in a home with such stimulating conversation," Alfred commented as he looked up to see Bruce take off his cape and Kory cleaning her wounds.**

**Silence was his only answer.**

**Thursday**

**August 4, 2005**

**2:03 PM**

**Gotham City Mall**

**Dick sat uncomfortably in the metal chair at the food court.**

**He checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time, before tapping his foot against the tiled floor.**

**Where was he?**

**They were supposed to meet up about a half hour ago.**

**He leaned back in his chair and was about to sigh when he felt it.**

**The presence he felt and fought not to long ago.**

**Red Hood was behind him somewhere. Staring at him. Watching him from somewhere in the mass of people.**

**He took a deep calming breath and looked relaxed, while his shades covered his now closed eyes.**

**He started to focus on the presence. It took much longer than last time because of all the people in-between them but he finally heard him.**

**His voice, less deep to make sure no one could distinguish it with Red Hood's. It was the same thing basically all masked heroes do. It was also very effective.**

**A loud, purposeful step being taken toward his direction.**

**It disguised how light on his feet Red Hood really was.**

**They were coming closer until they finally stopped three feet behind him.**

"**Well, well, well," He said to get Dick's attention, "Look who's here. My old buddy Dick Grayson."**

A/N: Have some of you read this story before? ;)

To the lovely **Miss geek** and **constellation**...you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see if you were right! Sorry. Fun fact, though, when I originally wrote the last chapter with the first appearance of Red Hood, I intended for him to be Dick Grayson. Then last minute inspiration struck and this chapter had to be rewritten to accommodate that change.

As the story progresses you guys can let me know whether I made the right decision or not. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Six**

**Thursday**

**August 4, 2005**

**2:11 PM**

**Gotham City Mall-Food Court**

"**How you doin Dickie-bird?" The young man with black hair and bright blue eyes asked as he took a seat across from Dick, "How's life been treatin ya?"**

"**I've been okay Jason," Dick answered casually, a small smile on his face, "How bout you?"**

"**I've been workin for the few years," Jason answered smoothly as he casually leaned back in his chair, "met a new client that sent me here on some…business."**

"**Glad to hear you finally got out of Rockwell," Dick said as he noticed Tim walking toward them, "and you're making a name for yourself."**

**Jason just smiled.**

"**Hey Dick!" Tim called out as he finally noticed his older brother and Jason, "Who's your friend?"**

"**Tim, this is Jason Todd," Dick introduced, "Jason, this is Tim Drake."**

"**Nice to meet you Tim," Jason said with a bright smile as they shook hands.**

"**You too, Jason," Tim said, smiling brightly as well, "how do you and Dick know each other?"**

"**We grew up together," Jason answered before Dick could, "next-door neighbors and buddies since we were babies. **

"**When my rents were killed, his family offered to let me stay with them. They even offered to adopt me but I just couldn't accept so when they moved they left me their house to live in."**

**Jason Todd was 5' 11", tan, with dark, midnight black hair and bright, royal blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of black Timberland boots.**

"**So you guys were friends growing up?" Tim asked looking confusedly between the two. Dick never mentioned having any friends growing up. He never really mentioned much about his past to anyone.**

"**Aww, more than friends!" Jason replied with a large grin, "We were like brothers!**

"**Dickie-bird taught me everything I know about fighting when we were growing up. He taught me so much; I was the only person in the entire city that could stand up to him longer than ten minutes. Almost beat him in a fight once too.**

"**Course, when I asked him to train me he didn't want too. You know the law of the streets, watch out for number one. You. I had to basically beg for a month and a half before he finally gave in."**

**He sent a not so friendly punch to Dick's shoulder, right in the area Alfred had just stitched up a few days prior.**

**Dick didn't even blink in pain. He just pretended the wound didn't exist and Tim and everyone else who had seen the punch thought it was more like a quick tap.**

**Shock quickly filled Jason's eyes as he saw his punch didn't even make Dick flinch. It was gone within a second as he turned back to Tim.**

"**So," He said with a smile, "how do you and Dick know each other?"**

**Before Tim could reply, Dick got up from his seat and checked his watch.**

"**I'm sorry Jason but Tim and I have to go," He said calmly, with a small smile, "It was great seeing you again."**

"**You too Dickie-bird," Jason said with a smirk, "How bout we meet up again sometime? I'm gonna be in town for a while. We can catch up."**

"**Sure," Dick told him as Tim stared at him confusedly once more, "I'm busy this week, but give me a call next week. We'll work something out."**

**He grabbed a napkin and quickly jotted his cell number down before handing it to Jason.**

**He and Tim waved goodbye before leaving the food court.**

"**I thought we were going to the sports store," Tim said as tried to make sense of what had just happened.**

"**We were," Dick said, the false smile now wiped from his face, "Where were you?"**

"**He seemed nice," Tim commented on Jason, obviously avoiding the subject, "Why didn't you ever tell us about him?"**

"**Where were you?" Dick asked Tim once more, his voice deep and even.**

**Tim gulped as they left the mall and headed to the parking lot.**

"**I kinda met these girls and lost track of time," He muttered quickly, hoping Dick wouldn't hear over the sounds of the cars and people but knowing he would.**

**Dick just grabbed the helmet off the handle bar of his motorcycle and put it on securely before turning to Tim.**

"**We're going. Now." He said strongly before getting on his bike.**

**Tim quickly grabbed his helmet and put it on securely before getting on his motorcycle and revving it up.**

**Dick's shoulders were tense.**

**Jason was around.**

**He knew he would be.**

**They both sped out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Gotham.**

**An hour later-Nightwing and Starfire's Office-Crime Lab**

**He was sitting at the desk in the center of the room staring at the results of the test on a piece of paper when she walked in.**

"**Tim told me you smiled," was the first thing out of Kory's mouth as she sat at the table across from him, "for a Jason Todd."**

**She grinned.**

"**Dickie-bird."**

**He slammed the paper to the table top and stared at her hardly through his midnight black shades.**

"**Jason was always a bitch and a half," He told her sternly, "and Tim has a big mouth. He almost let Jason know he was my adopted-brother."**

"**Care to share what's wrong with that?" Kory asked calmly, staring straight at his glasses where she knew his eyes were.**

"**He's Red Hood." Dick told her, his voice now calm, "I knew it from the moment I first felt his presence on that rooftop and I finally finished the DNA test on the hair I found in his first mask. Take a look for yourself."**

**He handed her the paper and she stared at it for a few seconds.**

"**No wonder he was able to hit you," She said as she looked up at him, "you trained him. Richard, he could even know you're Nightwing."**

"**He doesn't." Dick stated calmly, "My fighting style has changed a lot since we were kids and so has his. Not to mention when he punched me on my injured shoulder this morning, I didn't even wince. If I had, that may have tipped him off but most likely wouldn't have. He was never very smart. He was just a hot head.**

"**Today he may have acted all buddy-buddy with me but trust me Kory, it was an act. He hates my guts. He has for a long time and he was looking for me.**

"**If Tim had let him know he was my adopted brother, he'd have probably grabbed him, tied him up and set it up so I'd have to come get him. Then, when the moment was right, he'd try to kill me."**

"**Why does he want you dead?"**

"**He wants Dick Grayson dead and he'll do anything to get him. Even kidnap my friends. He followed Tim and I back here."**

"**That doesn't answer why."**

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**That's obvious from the way you evaded the question."**

**Dick just sighed and turned back to the built-in computer on the tabletop.**

"**If you don't tell one of us Richard," Kory said as she got up from her chair, "then we won't know what we're up against or how we can help you. That's what you want but it also isn't.**

"**You know if you don't tell Tim, Barb, and I about what happened to you and Jason something bad will happen to one of us, or even all of us. Especially since he knows where we live."**

**With that, she got up and walked out of the room, the door swishing closed behind her.**

**Dick took off his lab coat and left the crime lab as well, taking the piece of paper with him.**

**By the time he got to the end of the hallway and back to his and Kory's main office, she was gone.**

**He sighed before opening the manila folder on his desk titled **_**Red Hood**_** and putting the verification paper inside it. He went over to the filing cabinet behind his desk and put the folder away before leaving through the exit to the boy's locker room.**

**He went from the cave into the large manor in a few minutes and left the manor with the slam of the front door.**

**He went over to that garage and looked over his bike.**

**Jason had been there. The fuel line was cut.**

**He went over and checked Tim's bike. The fuel line was cut on it as well.**

**He checked a few of the other bikes where almost half of the fuel lines were cut while steering was completely messed up on others.**

**He sighed before grabbing one of the few bikes Jason hadn't tampered with and his helmet and leaving the garage, locking the door behind him.**

**He quickly put on his helmet, got on the bike and revved it up before speeding out of driveway, past the gate and out onto the street.**

**He'd been riding on a deserted rode knowing what was gonna happen next.**

**Planning on it.**

**He finally saw another headlight coming up fast behind him, the rider wearing a red helmet with white eyes. **

**He pushed his bike to the limit, burning rubber across the deserted street as he tried to outrace Red Hood.**

**He glanced at him through his side mirror and saw the gleam of a gun being pointed his way.**

**The clear whistle of a bullet was heard through the odd silence of the afternoon as Dick swerved away from the shot, which almost hit his back tire. Another sot was heard, followed quickly by another.**

**Dick swerved, right to left, barely missing each shot.**

**Red Hood was closing in. They both knew it.**

**Once they both were side-by-side, Dick cut into the closest side-street surprising Red Hood and losing him.**

**He went straight to a busy rode and then cut into a series of back alleys before finally stopping his bike and hiding it behind a few dumpsters.**

**He pulled out his mask and gloves from his back jeans pockets, threw off his leather jacket to reveal the dark, black sleeves of his Nightwing suit. He took off his red t-shirt and jeans to reveal the rest of his Nightwing costume and hid his regular clothes behind the back wheel of the bike so they were in-between the bike and the brick wall.**

**Nightwing pulled out his line gun and shot it off and to the top of the building where he landed silently.**

**He ran and jumped over the edge of the roof and to another.**

**He had jumped about ten roofs when he spotted Red Hood in an alley below him, off his bike and looking for something, or better yet someone.**

**Kory was right, if he didn't tell her, Tim, and Babs about why Red Hood hated Dick Grayson, he'd kidnap them. Even torture them.**

**That's why Dick went to lure Red Hood out of hiding.**

**It obviously worked.**

**Now it was Nightwing's turn to take Red Hood down.**

A/N: Congratulations to **Miss geek** and **constellation**! Red Hood is in fact Jason Todd and the history between Dick and him is not a good one. Your reward for being correct: virtual cookies! Pick your favorites.

I apologize for being a day late with this chapter. Got kind of busy yesterday and before I knew it, it was Tuesday. Oh well.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Seven**

**Thursday**

**August 4, 2005**

**5:21 PM**

**An Alley in Upper Gotham**

**He moved quickly, jumping from the edge of the rooftop directly behind Red Hood, removing his helmet easily by grabbing it off from the back and moving toward his front before sending a quick, strong, precise kick to his stomach, sending him back to his motorcycle.**

**He threw the helmet down the alley while standing still, tensely. Ready to make strike at any sign of movement.**

"**I believe we have some unfinished business to get to," Nightwing said sternly as he stared at Red Hood with slit eyes, "now."**

**Red Hood smirked.**

"**I guess I can push our appointment up a bit," He said confidently before pulling a gun out of the sleeve of his leather jacket, ready to shoot at Nightwing.**

**Nightwing was ready for the move though and quickly grabbed Red Hood's wrist and the gun and pointed it upward just as it shot off.**

**Then he flipped Red Hood over his shoulder and to the ground before moving his forearm onto his and holding his down with his free arm and right leg.**

**Red Hood suddenly kicked out at Nightwing's head but Nightwing saw the move coming and jumped out of the way causing him to kick his back with the heels of his boots.**

**He winced in pain before Nightwing held his legs at that point, causing him to yell out in pain.**

**He struggled against Nightwing's strong hold but couldn't loosen his vice-like grip.**

**Nightwing sent his elbow slamming into the back of Red Hood's head, causing his face to slam against the concrete. A loud crack was heard the alley as his nose broke!**

**Gasps were heard behind him, but Nightwing just stared down at Red Hood.**

**He felt someone's hand on the back of his uniform and looked up to see Selina Kyle standing over them.**

**Selina Kyle had short, midnight black hair and bright, blue-green eyes. She stood at 5'9" and was currently wearing a pair of red shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of running sneakers. She didn't look out of breath but her hair was a little wind swept, indicating she had been running just before finding Nightwing and Red Hood fighting. She usually stayed in the East End of Gotham and was its protector, Catwoman.**

"**I really don't think this fight should continue here," She told Nightwing calmly, her eyes briefly moving to the crowd behind her where adults, parents, and kids stood watching him.**

**They all had the same frightened look on their faces.**

**Unfortunately, when Nightwing saw their faces, his grip on Red Hood's legs loosened a bit.**

**Red Hood's right hand shot to his right pant's leg as he pulled a knife from it and stabbed it into the right side of Nightwing's stomach.**

**Nightwing jumped off him and pulled the knife out immediately. The wound was deep and the knife was covered in his blood.**

"**You heard the lady, Wingding," Red Hood said with an arrogant smirk as he got back on his bike, "We can't fight here. So let's find another spot. Keep up if you can!"**

**With that he roared off laughing.**

**Nightwing just gritted his teeth before pulling out his line gun and shooting it off and over to the next building down the alley, his left hand still holding the bloody knife.**

**He didn't even bother to look back and see the look of disapproval in Selina's eyes. He knew it would be there. He knew she'd call up one of the other Titans to talk to him soon and try to stop him from going after Red Hood and go back to the cave for medical treatment.**

**Little splashes of his blood were probably flying out of his wound and to the ground below but he didn't care.**

**Pain was something he wouldn't feel until after the villain that caused it was caught.**

**Like clockwork Starfire was flying beside him only ten minutes later.**

"**What the hell were thinking?" She asked him angrily, though already knowing the answer, "I know you want to protect us Wing but this isn't the way to go about it. And fighting in mid-day, near a busy sidewalk where everyone could see what was going on? What would have happened if your mask was pulled off? You could've been arrested!"**

**Nightwing stopped on the ledge of a large building. Starfire stopped and floated in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes thin slits.**

"**Don't lecture me." He growled out to her, "I get enough of that from Batman, and I don't need it from you."**

"**Don't let him get under your skin, Wing," Starfire told him as she uncrossed her arms, "you'll just be playing directly into his hand and you know it. You know there's a better way too, so use it. As for your wound, all I'm gonna say is when you start getting dizzy, get it fixed. I know there's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to drag you back to the cave so I'm not gonna even try. Just stay safe."**

**Nightwing turned his gaze to the ground below and Starfire just took off. He turned his gaze to the sky a few minutes later to see the sky darkening.**

**Night was only a few short minutes away.**

**He shot off his grappling hook and went back to where he had hidden his bike and street clothes.**

**He changed quickly before roaring off to the East End.**

**Meanwhile-At an old Warehouse in downtown Gotham**

**Red Hood opened the door to find the other members of the Killer Tigers sitting around the long, wooden table looking over a map of Gotham.**

"**So?" One of the female members with dark, brown hair asked as she looked up from the map to him, "You get him or not?"**

"**I told you all not to worry about Nightwing," He said with a smirk as he wiped blood off his face with a nearby towel, "Right now, he's too focused on me to even think about the gang war tearing Gotham up. In a few days, when you make your final strike, I'll make sure Nightwing will be too busy with me to help the other Titans, the big bad Bat, and the creeping Cat. Without him, they'll all be disorganized.**

"**The Bat likes to fight alone, and with only three other Titans in Gotham Catwoman and the city will have a hard time keeping the fights under control. All you guys have to do is stick to the plan and you'll own Gotham! And when you do, you all owe me Grayson."**

**Meanwhile-The East End-Home of Dr. Leslie Thompkins**

"**You should've come earlier Dick," Dr. Thompkins commented as she set up her instruments before putting on her gloves, "You've lost a lot of blood. I don't know how you were able to stay out there for so long."**

"**I'm here now Leslie," Dick said as he laid down n the medical table, "now hurry up and patch me up. I gotta get back out there."**

**Leslie sighed before getting to work.**

**Dick didn't even flinch as she cleaned the wound and sewed it up.**

"**All done." She stated as she finished and started cleaning up, "You'll need to keep the stitches in for at least six weeks. Come back then and I'll check up on them then. Until then, see if you can find a more durable material for your suit."**

"**Nothing's knife-proof, Leslie." Dick said as he put on his t-shirt and his leather jacket over it. He grabbed the top of his Nightwing suit and rolled it up as he left the room and walked into the hallway, "When you find one, let me know."**

**Dr. Thompkins just sighed and continued cleaning up the room.**

**Dick left the old house and went to his bike in front of the house. He put the top in the side compartment before closing it and locking it shut.**

**He put on his helmet, revved up his bike and drove out of the East End.**

**Thursday**

**August 11, 2005**

**11:59 PM**

**Gotham City Police Department-Commissioner Gordon's Office**

**Commissioner Gordon stood staring at the map of Gotham when it Detective Harvey Bullock walked in unannounced.**

**Harvey was 5'10" and very round with a large beer belly. Stubble surrounded his jaw, his tie was pulled down, his white shirt was un-tucked, and the brim of his hat sagging a bit from the rain water. He took his hat off to reveal dark black hair and his dark brown eyes met Commissioner Gordon's.**

"**Nuttin happenin so far Commish," He reported to Commissioner Gordon as he walked up to him, "but I got this gut feelin that sumthin's gonna happen. Sumthin soon." **

**As soon as he said that the clock struck twelve and a loud explosion was heard below their feet, causing the entire building to shake.**

"**What the hell?" Commissioner Gordon yelled while grabbing his overcoat off the rack and opening the door to his office to find all the officers on the floor looking around in shock and confusion, "Evacuate the building! Now!"**

**They ran down the stairs quickly, a few stopping at each level to let the other officers know to evacuate.**

**They were all outside the building when another loud explosion hit causing bricks to fall off it and windows to shatter.**

**Gunfire was soon heard around the entire city as all of Gothams gangs hit the streets.**

**Blood mixed with the rain quickly as screaming was heard a long with the breaking of windows.**

"**Move out!" Commissioner Gordon yelled over the rain and gunfire while he pulled out his own gun, "Protect the people and kill only if necessary!"**

"**Yo Commish!" Harvey yelled over to him a few minutes later while Commissioner Gordon shot a gang member in the leg, "The whole city is a battlefield! Gangs are strikin at every point! And guess who hasn't shown yet? The Bat, the Cat, and their little Rats!"**

"**They'll show, Harvey!" Commissioner Gordon yelled to him as he shot off at another gang member, "In the meantime, start doing your job and stop complaining!"**

**Harvey just scowled before pulling out his revolver and working his way into the fight.**

A/N: First appearance of Selina in Year 2! You're all going to see how true Harvey's sentence in this chapter is in the next few chapters. You'll also see yet another fight between Red Hood and Nightwing, where Red Hood will give Nightwing a choice. Things are really beginning to move now and the short-handed Titans are about to be in for the fight of their lives. Will the others make it in time to save Gotham? Will there even be a Gotham left to save?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Eight**

**Friday**

**August 12, 2005**

**12:06 AM**

**Wayne Manor-Living Room**

**Alfred was heading out of the room when the alarm went off.**

**It buzzed throughout the entire house as he ran over to the nearest window to see at least six dozen people breaking down the gate to Wayne Manor and head to the house.**

**He quickly moved away and went down the hall quickly. He opened one of the rooms which contained an armory of weapons. He grabbed a shot gun and rushed out of the room just as Bruce, Dick, Kory, Tim, and Babs came down the stairs fully dressed and looking ready for anything.**

"**There's a large group of intruders heading this way," Alfred told them, "and I don't believe they are here for a civilized conversation."**

**Dick headed straight for the front door to see some people heading straight up to the manor while others were fighting on the lawn, gunshots were heard only moments later.**

"**We don't let them in this house." He said before heading out the front door and down the steps. The others followed except for Kory and Alfred.**

"**I'll guard the door." Alfred said as he stood at the door and aimed his shot gun at the nearest thug, shooting him in the kneecap.**

**Kory headed up the staircase as quickly as she could. When she got to the fourth floor, she took a right and headed to the training room. It had weights, sparring mats, and a bunch of training gear.**

**She grabbed two pairs of metal Escrima sticks, a metal set of nun chucks, and two metal Bo staffs.**

**She ran back down the stairs and past Alfred and tossed the nun chucks to Bruce as she passed by him while flipping over one of the gang members while a bullet whizzed past where she was once running. It hit the thug in his pelvis and he fell to the ground in pain.**

**She tossed the Bo staffs to Tim and Babs before throwing one of the Escrima sticks at a thug that wasn't facing her.**

**It hit him at the base of his neck, knocking him out before bouncing off and hitting someone else in the side of the head. It bounced off again as the thug fell to the ground and Dick caught it with his back turned to it, his hand outstretched as if willing it to come to him, and he used it in a clean, sweeping motion across the face of the gang member he was fighting, causing their jaw to dislocate.**

**He caught the other one in the next instant and slammed the side of it to the side of the thugs head, knocking her out.**

**Tim ducked, sweeping his Bo staff at the feet of one of the thugs he was fighting, before putting the edge to the ground and hurling himself across the grass and on top of one of the gang members. He karate chopped him directly on the center of his head, and as the gang member fell to the ground, his feet touched the grass once more as he used his Bo staff to hit the another thug on the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground.**

**The whistle of a gunshot roared behind him before a cry of pain was heard he turned to see another thug fall to the ground in pain and clutching his left calf.**

**Alfred stood on the stairway already taking aim on another thug before quickly shooting her in the shoulder.**

**Bruce wrapped the nun chucks around one of the gangsters hands tightly, forcing his gun to drop to the ground, while he sent a swift, decisive kick into another gangster's stomach. He felt the first gangster try to jerk the nun chucks to the left so he slammed his head into the gangsters face, breaking his nose, then, using the nun chucks, he flipped the gangster to the ground.**

**He flipped the chain between his fingers, hitting the heads of nearby gangsters with the ends, before stopping and kicking another one in the stomach.**

**Babs sent the end of her Bo staff to the head of one of the gangsters before sending the other end back and hitting the gut of another, both falling to the ground in pain.**

**A crash was heard as a gangster threw his empty gun through one of the windows of the house just before she sent a precise karate chop to the base of his neck.**

**A few more crashes were heard as other gangsters threw through their now empty guns through the windows of Wayne Manor.**

**Alfred reloaded his shot gun before shooting off once more at a few more of the gangsters but more were heading through the now open gate.**

**Kory blocked the knife coming toward her with one of her Escrima sticks, hitting him in the face with the other.**

**She moved quickly fending off the gangster behind her and quickly knocking him out with a hard side sweep to his neck.**

**The gangsters were starting to lose there footing on the now muddy and blood covered grass as the rain poured down harder on them. The others however were not affected at all by the pounding rain and slippery mud. They were starting to use it to their advantage, aiming for their enemy's legs.**

**Dick saw Alfred trying to signal one of them.**

**He needed to go refill his shotgun once more and had run out of bullets. He gave Alfred a quick nod, signaling he'd watch the door before aiming one of his Escrima sticks quickly and carefully before sending it flying to one of the gangsters heading for the garage. It hit him at the base of his neck before bouncing off the side of a tree and coming back to Dick who quickly used it to side sweep against another gangsters face.**

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gangster pull out a gun and just as he shot off a bullet, Dick threw one of the Escrima sticks at him.**

**The bullet whizzed and hit the side of his shades, knocking them off his face but leaving him unharmed. His eyes, however, were closed as the Escrima stick he threw hit the gangster in the jaw, knocking him to the ground, before ricocheting back to Dick, who caught it instantly.**

**He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a new pair of dark shades, only opening his eyes once they were hidden from view once more.**

"**How many pairs of shades do you carry anyway?" He heard Tim ask from behind him as he elbowed another thug at the base of his neck.**

"**At least three extras." He answered as Alfred came back out and started shooting once more.**

**Tim sent an uppercut to the jaw of another thug while his eyes were wide with shock.**

"**You've gotta be kidden me." He said while blocking another thug's knife with his Bo staff.**

**Dick didn't answer, he just kicked another thug on the side of his head so hard, he flew three feet off the ground and landed seven feet away from him.**

**Finally the gangsters topped coming a half hour later and they started tying up the ones they knocked out, removing any weapons from them.**

"**What would you like me to do with them, sir?" Alfred asked Bruce as they grouped the gangsters in the backs of two trucks.**

"**Take them down the road and dump them off." Bruce told him, "Tim will stay here to load the rest on for you. The rest of us will head into town to see what other massacre's are going on."**

"**Very well sir," Alfred said before getting into one of the trucks and driving off.**

"**Tim," Bruce said after Alfred left, "after you're finished helping Alfred, change and head into town. We just got a small dose of what's probably going on in the rest of the city. Make sure the house is put into lockdown before you leave. Just in case."**

"**Got it." Tim said as he moved the remaining gangsters to the side wall of the garage.**

**The others headed directly into the mansion and went straight to the backroom.**

**Babs played the short tune on the piano, opening up the bookcase. They rushed into the elevator and quickly moved down to the cave.**

**Barb and Kory ran quickly to the girl's locker room while Dick and Bruce quickly ran to the boy's.**

**Nightwing was the first one out and he headed straight to the Bat-computer and opened up the map. He turned on the satellite imaging system and clicked on the center of the city on the map.**

**Gangsters were all over the place as well as citizens running in terror. Bullets were flying and the gleams of knives were seen in the dark rainy streets. Light poles had fallen and buildings were being ransacked and torn apart. The streets were being coated in blood.**

**He clicked on a few more parts of the city and saw the same things happening.**

**He pulled out his cell phone and quickly hit one of the speed dial numbers.**

"**The city's in major trouble," He said sternly into it, "Call up the others and let them know Alfred is coming to pick you guys up. He'll be taking the plane so head to the airport."**

**There was a pause as someone spoke on the other line.**

"**Just tell them you're gonna hang out with some friends before school starts." Nightwing told him before hanging up and putting the miniature cell back in its place in his utility belt.**

"**Called in some back up?" Star asked him as she walked out of the training room, Batman and Batgirl behind him.**

**A dot appeared on the map of the city at the East End.**

"**That's Selina," Batman said as he saw the dot, "She's having trouble in the East End. Starfire, you can get there fastest."**

**She nodded before flying through the waterfall.**

"**That's not a smart move, Batman." Nightwing told him as he got up and moved over to the vehicle lift console and typed in the number for his Night-cycle.**

"**The plan is to take down the gangsters quickly and decisively." Batman told him, "We can cover more ground if we split up to different parts of the city."**

**The Night-Cycle came up and Nightwing quickly grabbed the helmet hanging from the handle bar and got on.**

"**If you say so." He said before roaring out of the cave.**

**Batgirl typed in the number for her Bat-Cycle quietly.**

"**You should head over toward the Police Station." Batman told her, "Make sure everything's okay down there."**

"**No problem." She said her motorcycle came up. She put on her helmet before leaving the Batcave as well.**

**Batman typed in the number for the Batmobile and waited calmly for it to come up.**

**In the meantime he turned on the radio in the cave and contacted the garage.**

"**Alfred needs to go pick up a few friends when he's done," He said into it, "There's a note on the computer and don't forget the lockdown."**

**He didn't wait for a response before shutting it off as the Batmobile finally came up.**

**A few minutes later-The East End**

**Starfire shot off a few star bolts down to the ground below, causing a group of gangsters to jump back and away from a small, scared family.**

**She sent another array at a large group shooting off at each other.**

"**Took you long enough," Catwoman said from the top of a building behind her as her whip cracked catching the gun of a thug below, "So far I've gotten a dozen cuts, non too deep right now but I have a feeling it's just the beginning."**

**Starfire shot off a beam of energy, cutting a ditch in the concrete.**

"**You're telling me," She replied, as she shot off a few star bolts hitting some gangsters in the back and knocking them out, "Is the doctor okay?"**

"**Yeah," Catwoman said as she flipped from one roof to another, her whip cracking down above the heads of thugs, scaring most of them, "She's at my place. We get to hurt we can just head there."**

**She jumped off the roof and to the alley below, getting in the middle of a large fight.**

**Her whip cracked across the hands of most of the gangsters causing them to drop their guns. She sent a swift punch to the face of one of the thugs before shifting her body and performing a perfect tornado kick, hitting three more thugs.**

**Starfire took a deep breath before putting her hands in front of her, palms out, and diving down through the sky, pulling up and the last minute and flying down the long street like a bullet, her star bolt energy fanning wide and around her coating her in a bright green energy and causing the bullets flying around her to disintegrate whenever they came in contact with the energy.**

**Meanwhile-Police Headquarters**

**The Bat-Cycle flew over a parked, damaged car, landed in front of a group of police officers who were under fire, and swerved to a stop.**

**Batgirl flipped a switch on the Bat-Cycle before she quickly pulled out her bat-a-rangs and threw them at the thugs firing at the officers. They hit the guns directly causing them to explode a bit.**

"**Took you masked freaks long enough to show," Harvey said as he stomped up to her, "You know how long we've been down here-"**

"**Bullock," Batgirl said as she turned to stare at him, "complaining won't stop this fight, so shut up and start shooting."**

**She shot off her grappling hook and swung over the heads of a group of gangsters. She touched down on ground once more and ducked as someone swung a crowbar at her. She pulled out a few flash-bang grenades and threw them in three different areas.**

**The light exploded on impact knocking the thugs out.**

**She pulled out tow bolas and swung them over her head before letting them go, catching two gangsters and knocking them to the ground, tied up tightly.**

**Someone jumped one her back but she quickly pulled out a taser and put it to his side shocking him off her before she punched another thug out.**

**Meanwhile-Uptown Gotham**

**Robin rode quickly down the street. He kicked out every chance he got, knocking a few gangsters back while at other time he quickly pulled out a bird-a-rang and launched it.**

**He finally came to a stop at the factories where a bunch of gangs were terrorizing workers and citizens.**

**Robin pulled out a small gun and shot it off at a few of the thugs. It hit and they crumpled to the ground as soon as a dark goo hit their backs and electrocuted them.**

**He hit sent out a few more bird-a-rangs before he flipped a switch on his R-Cycle and jumped off and into the fight. **

**A few minutes later- South of Hovick Tunnel**

**Nightwing fended off a group of gangsters from the building full of innocent people. He used one of his Night-a-rangs to block a knife, before sliding it down the blade, pushing the thugs hand up, and, using his free hand, punching him out before throwing the Night-a-rang into the shoulder of another thug.**

**His head quickly moved to the left as a knife went straight between his right ear and shoulder and to the ground in front of him.**

**The knife curved in different spots.**

"**Kris," Nightwing muttered, identifying the knife, "Red Hood."**

**He turned and saw Red Hood sitting on his own motorcycle, his red helmet covering his face as usual.**

"**You wanna keep playing with the wimps, Wingding," He taunted as he revved up his bike, "or you want a real challenge?"**

**He roared off down the street and Nightwing threw one last Night-a-rang before jumping on his bike and following.**

A/N: Here we go! It's time for some major action and you're about to get it. And be on the lookout for the other Titans (Beast Boy, Raven, Stone, and Bee). They'll be coming in soon to help their friends out. They also won't be the only friends to join this party.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Nine**

**Friday**

**August 12, 2005**

**1:28 AM**

**The East End**

**Starfire jumped in the center of yet another group and let out a ferocious array of star bolts, knocking them all out.**

**Her face had a few shallow cuts and so did a few parts of her uniform but she kept fighting.**

**A bullet hit the gem on her left wrist and she swore under her breath before sending a punch to the nearest thug, sending them flying into the side of a building.**

**Suddenly a large explosion rocked the ground and part of a building was engulfed in flames.**

**Her eyes glowed a brighter green in anger as she shot a star bolt off with her right hand toward that area.**

"**Great," she muttered as another explosion went off. She took to the sky trying to find the nearest fire hydrant.**

**She blasted each one she saw near the fires that were starting which only just added to the pounding of water around everyone.**

**The rain hadn't let up one bit but for some reason it still wasn't enough to stop the fires.**

**She spotted another group of gangsters setting up a bomb further down the street and charged at them, her arms out and knocking them all back. She flew back to the building, pulled off the bomb and threw it into the air before shooting a star bolt at it, causing it to explode in the sky.**

**She quickly attacked the next closest group of gangsters as Catwoman flipped through the air above her, taking out the thugs that had climbed to the roof of buildings.**

**She ducked to the ground of the roof and cracked her whip across one of the gangsters feet, wrapping it around one of his feet and causing him to fall before she whipped it off and quickly turned and cracked it around the neck of the thug behind her. She flung him over her shoulder and to the ground before moving on to the next thug.**

**Starfire flew up for a moment dodging a gun thrown at her when a bullet hit the heel of one of her boots, sending her back to the ground.**

**She flipped halfway through the fall and landed gently on her feet before moving directly into another fight while sending a smoke pellet, from her utility belt, in the opposite direction.**

**She sent a quick kick to a thug's stomach before flipping over his bent form and karate chopping another thug at the base of his neck. **

**She grabbed another thug and sent him flying into a few more, knocking them out but the number of gangsters seemed endless, as did the blood and rain.**

**Gotham City Police Headquarters**

**Batgirl served out another dose of flash-bang grenades which immediately exploded on impact with the ground.**

**She ducked to the ground as another array of bullets came her way.**

**She pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it in the direction before flipping up from the ground and behind a thug and quickly taking him out.**

**She was running out of bat-a-rangs and had to start using more hand to hand combat.**

**She winced in pain as she suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from her left leg. She looked down and saw a knife had hit it. Only part of the tip had gotten through her Kevlar suit but it was stuck in her calf muscle. She quickly pulled it out and used it to slash at the back of another thug. It cut him a bit and the pain caused him to crumple to the ground.**

**Someone came behind her and kicked her in her injured calf causing her to crumple to the ground where she put her knife up against her throat.**

**Batgirl grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder and twisted her hand, forcing her to drop the knife.**

**She quickly kicked out behind her, with her good leg, to the person that was trying to sneak behind her know, hitting them in there chest.**

**Then she brought her foot back and kicked the girl that tried to slit her throat, in the chin as she tried to get up.**

**She shot out her grappling hook at another person's foot and pulled them to the ground.**

**The ground suddenly shook beneath her feet as an explosion rocked that part of the city.**

"**Shit!" She yelled before shooting off her line gun to the nearest building.**

**She stood on the edge only to see the chaos below.**

**Children running in terror, innocent adults and teenagers being shot or knifed down, and police officers scampering around trying to help but being held off by the gangsters.**

**It was the same with her.**

**No matter how hard she tried, they just outnumbered her and she couldn't reach the innocent.**

**It was probably the same all around.**

**Sprang Bridge**

**Robin worked his way around the gangsters trying to stop them from moving into the other part of the city.**

**He threw his last bird-a-rang which knocked a few guns out of some of the gangsters hands before he sent a few swift punches to each of them.**

**He threw a few flash-bang grenades and smoke pellets into the crowd, confusing them. He struck quickly and decisively in the confused crowd, but when the smoke cleared his cover was blown and they were able to fight him once more.**

**He continually moved toward the front of the group, trying to hold off as many gangsters as possible.**

**He took his cape off quickly when a gangster jumped at him and caught him in it. He swung him back into the crowd, knocking him into a few more thugs.**

**He swung the edges of his cape at the crowd, each scallop weighed down so it ended up hitting the people's faces, knocking them out.**

**He quickly wrapped his cape back around his shoulders, before pulling out his gas mask that covered his nose and mouth and pulled out a few tear gas pellets and throwing them not the crowd.**

**Some of them crumpled to the ground while others kept going at him.**

**He pulled a few more out and kept going through the crowd fending them off.**

**He was able to hold down the front line of the gangsters for a few more minutes until they decided to jump him. He fought them off as long as he could but the crowd around him increased. He started to grow weak as some of the gang members pulled out knives and started stabbing at him but he kept going.**

**He finally stopped fighting and reached into his utility belt once more pulling out another tear gas pellet and letting it drop in front of him.**

**His plan worked as most of the gangsters on top of him went limp and he easily moved out of the large group to see the ones that had probably been on top coughing and hacking.**

**Hovick Tunnel**

**Nightwing popped a wheelie while sending out a night-a-rang out at the back tire of Red Hood's bike, puncturing it.**

**He jumped off his bike and pulled out his knife as Nightwing swerved to a stop in front of him quickly throwing off his helmet.**

"**You gonna stand there Wingding or ya gonna fight?" Red Hood teased as he twirled his knife between his gloved fingers.**

**Nightwing just got into fighting position.**

"**That's how you wanna play it?" Red Hood asked and Nightwing could tell he was smirking under his helmet, "Works with me."**

**He charged at Nightwing, his knife aimed to pierce his heart, and Nightwing instantly blocked the knife by grabbing Red Hood by the wrist. He aimed a punch at Red Hood who blocked it as well before they both pushed their wrists away.**

**Red Hood sent a quick kick at Nightwing's head but he ducked and sent a hard fast punch to Red Hood's gut.**

**He gasped for air as Nightwing quickly pulled off his helmet before punching him in his face and sending him back. He flipped off the ground and kicked Nightwing in his chest sending him back but not to the ground.**

**Red Hood next aimed a precise punch at Nightwing's face but Nightwing caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Red Hood only winced in pain before sending his knife back, aimed at Nightwing's left leg abut Nightwing lifted it at the same time causing Red Hood to miss his target and get hit on the side of his face by Nightwing's knee.**

**He still held tightly to his knife as he quickly tried to cut at Nightwing's heels but Nightwing flipped over him before sending a kick straight to his face, knocking him back to the ground.**

**Red Hood quickly flipped off the ground and a few feet away from Nightwing, a large smirk on his bruised face.**

**Nightwing's eyes turned to slits.**

**Something was wrong.**

**He blocked the swift kick aimed at his injured side where Red Hood had cut him before. He gripped Red Hood's ankle and twisted it, spinning him around before slamming him to the ground.**

**A small gun came out of the right arm of his jacket and he quickly fired at Nightwing who back flipped away from the shot and into the tunnel.**

**Red Hood followed him into the dark tunnel, looking for Nightwing but finding him no where.**

**He started shooting at the ceiling a few feet away from him as if he had heard a noise coming from the area but nothing fell.**

**A shadow suddenly appeared behind him but he didn't notice as he continued moving down the tunnel.**

**Nightwing took him by surprise, putting him in a quick choke hold causing Red Hood to drop his gun to the ground and bring his hands to Nightwing's arms, trying to get him to release his grip. He didn't.**

**He moved quickly from the choke hold to take Red Hoods arms, forced them behind his back, and slammed him into the wall.**

**Red Hood moved his face to the side and smirked at Nightwing as some of his blood ran down his face.**

"**Look's like the bird on your chest ain't so blue anymore," He commented as he caught a glimpse of the once dark blue bird on Nightwing's chest which was now almost completely splattered with not only his blood but the blood of the gangsters he had been fighting before.**

**Nightwing just shoved him into the wall harder.**

"**Come on Wingding," Red Hood said as his eyes turned to slits in a wince, "you and me, we're the same."**

"**I'm nothing like you." Nightwing growled out in anger.**

**Red Hood shifted his weight back casing him and Nightwing to fall to the ground. Nightwing brought his hands to Red Hood's neck and he flipped them over so he was on top, trying to choke him into unconsciousness.**

"**You're gonna lose, Wingding." Red Hood told him weakly an arrogant smirk still on his face, "You can't take me in and expect the city to keep me when, in a few days, the city'll be run by the people I work for.**

"**Your friends'll die soon not to mention a lot of innocent people that'll just be in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

"**You got a choice to make. Either you let me go, try to help save your friends and the city from the Killer Tigers, who set all this shit up, which you won't be able to or you could take me down. Either way you lose cause I can be back on the streets in no time."**

**Nightwing's eyes were thin slits.**

A/N: What will Nightwing choose? Save the city or ending Red Hood? Guess we'll have to wait until Tuesday to find out. Of course, because of the long weekend I might be convinced to update sooner if anyone's interested.

Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Ten**

**Friday**

**August 12, 2005**

**2:45 AM**

**The Batcave-Meeting Room**

"**Why the hell did he call us here?" Batman growled angrily as he stared at the computer screen in front of him, "Hundreds of innocents are dying and he calls us back to-"**

"**Regroup and come up with an effective plan," Catwoman cut in as she helped patch Robin up. "We just ran out there without a plan and without a lot of back-up. Face it, we all got our asses handed to us big time. Star got a bullet hit her boot and both of her gloves causing her to lose her ability to fly and shoot star bolts. You guys ran out of basically everything in your utility belts except your first aid kits, night vision goggles, and all your other crime scene gear, and my rope got completely shredded."**

**Starfire just sat silently in her chair as she marked certain areas of Gotham on the map in front of her.**

**Batgirl was helping Catwoman and Dr. Thompkins fix Robin up while Batman just continued to stare at the computer screen, his mouth a thin line.**

**All their uniforms were covered in blood and dirt. There were areas that were broken which showed either thin lines, a few with holes next to them, blood seeping through each of them, most of which had already been slightly repaired with gauze pads and tape to stop the blood and keep it from getting infected.**

**The doors suddenly swooshed open and Nightwing walked in.**

"**Man," Robin said before wincing as the needle pierced his arm again, "where the hell were you?"**

"**I'm here." Nightwing said as he took the seat across from Batman and next to Starfire, "This time we're gonna come up with a quick decisive plan, which I see Star has already started."**

"**Most of the gang activity is in the center of the city and moving toward city hall where Commissioner Gordon found the mayor dead." She started off as she pointed to the areas, "We need to take out the center first and that should bring more gang members toward us. They'll want to take us out first because once we go down, the police department won't be far behind.**

"**This time, we stick together. Everyone needs to stay in the same area or we're gonna end up worse then we are now. We're also gonna need back-up-"**

"**Which is where you two come in," Nightwing cut in pointing to Batman and Catwoman, "You guys need to get the League down here to help. We'll split Gotham into sections and you'll explain where each member will go. While you're doing that we'll watch over the city. Have Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Wonder Woman send over the others to help while you guys explain what the hell is going on to the others."**

**While he gave out the orders he took the map from under Kory's and split it into five different sections.**

"**Don't forget to assign Leaguers to watch the entrances and exits to the city." He told them as he handed Batman the map, "We don't want any gang members to get away.**

"**As for Star, Batgirl, Robin and I, we'll change our suits and grab some new gear before heading out."**

**He got up and left the room while the others just sat in silence.**

**Batman got up and tucked the map away in his utility belt.**

"**Let's hurry." He said as he exited the room as well. Catwoman just shrugged before following.**

**Robin jumped out of his chair after Dr. Thompkins taped a piece of gauze to his final major wound as Starfire and Batgirl got up. They all walked out of the room as Dr. Thompkins cleaned up.**

**Eighteen Minutes Later-Center of Gotham City**

**Batgirl jumped off the ledge of the building and landed silently in the middle of the fray that was erupting between what seemed like three different gangs.**

**Robin landed silently behind her as a beam of bright green light shown around them all creating a two foot trench that was three feet deep.**

**Robin pulled out his extendable Bo staff and swept it across the feet of the gang members in front of him. They fell to the ground as the ones behind them charged at him.**

**Batgirl flipped over his head and landed on the shoulders of one of the ones in front of him before stepping on his head with one foot and moving to another person. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed around all of them and in an instant all the gangsters that were around them were knocked out in a ditch and Batgirl had landed in the arms of Kid Flash.**

**He was 5'11" with bright red hair that was completely windswept, his eyes were hidden behind a yellow mask that covered his eyes and ears but left his lower face uncovered and his hair shown. Over his ears were two red lightning bolts and his shirt was a bright yellow that attached to his mask and had a dark red lightning bolt over his chest. His gloves and pants were also red while his boots were yellow.**

"**Got a call," He told Robin and Batgirl with his usual bright, dazzling smile, "thought I'd race up to help. The others are on their way but, y'know…no one's faster than me."**

"**What about Flash?" Robin asked with a smirk as he jumped over the trench and started attacking the next wave of gangsters.**

"**Well," Kid Flash said as Batgirl crossed her arms over her chest in impatience as he still held her, "I'm the fastest person in the city right now."**

**Batgirl cleared her throat and a small blush appeared on his face as he finally put her feet back on the ground.**

**He muttered a quick sorry before speeding off to help Nightwing with the gang members surrounding him.**

**Starfire fired star bolt after star bolt at the streets below hitting every target she aimed at. Suddenly there was a large blast behind her and she turned quickly to see the large wall of a building behind her falling on top of a group of innocent bystanders.**

**She flew quickly, bullets hitting the back of her new uniform, sticking to it for a moment before falling to the ground below her as she held out her hands and stopped the wall from falling with all the strength she had. She tried her best to push it up but she could feel her injuries reopening as she tried to push the wall back. She suddenly felt a the wall move away from her hands in an instant and back into place and looked up to see Wonder Girl flying above her.**

**Wonder Girl was 5'10" and her dark ebony hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs hanging over her dark eyebrows making her bright sapphire eyes stand out more. She was wearing a dark red suit with black boots. Her top was sleeveless with gold stars on the side that stopped at her gold belt with two W's, one on top of the other, as a belt buckle. Her red pants were tucked into her black boots and her silver bracelets stuck out easily in the dark night.**

"**Got a call from the others," She told Star as she skillfully moved her wrists blocking each bullet coming her way, sending them back at the assailants at angle where they would only be injured, not killed, "they're still getting picked up but called me to let me know what was going on. I came as fast as I could."**

"**You came just in time." Starfire commented as she took aim with her star bolts once more, "How about Aqualad and Speedy?"**

"**Aqualad was down by the river when I flew by." Wonder girl replied, "He's washing away the scum near there. Speedy'll probably come with the others since it would take him about as much time to get here as the others because he was probably alerted about twenty minutes ago like I was. He's just not as close."**

"**I say we crack down on these idiots." Starfire commented as she floated closer to the ground.**

"**I'm with you on that." Wonder Girl replied with a smile as she quickly touched down on the ground on one side of a large group of gangsters and Starfire landed on the other side.**

**They both knelt to the ground raised a single fist and hit it against the ground causing a huge quake under the feet of the gangsters an creating a ten foot deep crevice in the ground where some of the gangsters fell in while others just collapsed to the ground.**

**They both smirked to each other before flying out into the sky once more.**

**A large wave of dark water suddenly rose above the bridges of the center of the city and Aqualad appeared on top of the large wave.**

**The other quickly took the civilians off the streets and up to the highest building in the area as Aqualad held the wave.**

**Once he saw Nightwing give a quick nod, he let the wave crash over the area of the city, washing the gangsters into the river until they were unconscious. He then focused his energy on raising the water under them all and washing them back up on shore.**

**He wore a dark maroon scale top, dark blue pants and boots and his belt was black with a gold A as the buckle. His dark black hair was short and curly when dry but was currently sticking to his head because of the water.**

**The other Titans jumped off the building while Aqualad walked up to the shore.**

"**Not bad." Nightwing commented as he saw the large trail of gangsters but also saw a large amount of dead civilian bodies. His eyes closed at the site for a moment before he turned his gaze to Aqualad, "You think you could do a repeat performance?"**

"**If you're talking about further up in the city, probably not." Aqualad told him, his voice calm yet soft and slightly out of breath, "It took a lot of my energy to do that and there isn't enough water further up. If it wasn't for the water under the bridges here, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it this time."**

"**Alright," Nightwing said as he turned his gaze further up the city where he saw a few bright flames licking some f the large buildings, the gangsters had set off more bombs, "Stay here and watch them. Batman and Catwoman are getting the League to help, hopefully Aquaman will come and take out a few of those fires up there You did good Aqualad. Catch your breath and re-hydrate before trying it again if need be."**

**He turned to the others and sighed as he stared at the small group of assembled Titans.**

"**We're in over our heads." He stated plainly, "That doesn't mean we're gonna stop. First thing's first, bring the civilians to safety before taking down the gangsters that way less people will get hurt. After they're all in safe places, take out as many gangsters as you can and remember…we aren't fighting alone. We're fighting together."**

**They nodded before Kid Flash grabbed Robin and Batgirl and shot off while Starfire grabbed Nightwing by his shoulders before her and Wonder Girl flew off.**

**Once Starfire got the nod from Nightwing she let him drop and he quickly pulled out his line gun and shot it off before swinging into the next fray.**

**Wonder Girl quickly pulled out her golden lasso and wrapped it around a group of three, frightened, civilians tightly before pulling the up into the air and bringing them to safety.**

**Kid Flash had already moved a large number of the civilians before stopping in front of a, now demolished, candy shop. He vibrated his molecules through the wall and entered the shop and grinned.**

"**At a time like this," He whispered to him self as he quickly opened and ate three bags of Kit-Kat minis, "sugar is needed for increased speed."**

**As soon as he ate ten more bags of candy he went zooming off, moving so quickly, the others couldn't even catch a blur of him as he took civilians to their safe haven in a few abandoned factories on the other side of town.**

"**What happened to him?" Robin asked Wonder Girl as he swung to the ledge next to her floating figure.**

"**He probably ate sugar to boost his speed," Wonder Girl quickly surmised as she blocked a few bullets, "only problem is, because of his increased metabolism, it burns easily and he'll have to grab another quick bite. Sugar burns faster on him too and if he eats too much of it he can easily disappear into the speed force which is what gives him his power. He and Flash have traveled through it before but at their own controlled speed, not on the speed of sugar. Sugar makes it hard for him to control his speed because it makes him so hyper. That's why he can only have it in small amounts."**

"**Damn." Was all Robin said as he quickly threw three bolas at another three gangsters before he jumped from his place on the ledge.**

**Batgirl was about to send a punch to the gangster behind her but when she turned he was gone and only a small wind blew her cape back a bit. She looked to the spot confusedly for a second before she looked around her and finally behind her again and saw Superman floating a few inches above the ground.**

"**Sorry we're late," He told her with his usual charming smile, "the meeting went on forever and as much as I'd like to hear Batman say over and over again how much he needs our help, I thought it'd be better if we actually went to help first. Then he maybe we could get him to repeatedly thank us."**

"**I doubt he would," Batgirl told him as she saw some of the other Justice League members coming out and fighting around her, "but I sure as hell am when this is over."**

"**Well then I think we should get to finishing it before someone else gets hurt." He replied before taking off into the city once more.**

"**Works for me." She muttered as she ran off to the next closest group of gangsters. She stopped short however when she saw Starfire fly past her and through the windows of a few buildings, shattering them.**

**She saw Black Canary head into the group she was going after, Green Arrow and Wildcat behind her.**

**Batgirl turned and followed Starfire.**

**She shot off her grappling hook and swung over the next building, landing silently on the damaged roof and saw Starfire land on the roof of Police Headquarters.**

**That's when Batgirl finally noticed something she was too busy to notice before.**

**The signals were on.**

**She shot off her grappling hook and landed next to Starfire who was inspecting both of the signals.**

"**Someone wanted our attention," She told her without even looking back, "which means it's definitely a trap."**

"**Think Wing already knows about it?" Batgirl asked as they slowly opened the door to the broken building.**

"**He beat me here by a good minute." Starfire stated with a smile as they slowly made there way down the broken stairs.**

**Suddenly the stairway stopped completely and Starfire floated a few feet above the ground as Batgirl raised her hands up and Starfire grabbed them and flew them down a few levels until they heard gunfire and grunts.**

**Starfire let Batgirl drop as she flew down the rest of the way.**

**Batgirl landed on one of the gangsters below her and looked down at their now unconscious form.**

"**Thanks for breaking my fall she said before whipping out a few bat-a-rangs and letting them fly at the guns of the gangsters behind her.**

**The room suddenly blacked out after they hit the guns but a crashing noise was soon heard as well as a shaking coming from below the building.**

"**It's gonna blow." Said a calm, deep voice from the shadows and in the center of the room.**

**She turned her gaze to the center of the room to see Nightwing standing in front of Black Mask.**

"**What makes you think you'll be able to make it out in time?" Starfire asked from somewhere behind Black Mask. Suddenly the room was glowing in a bright green light coming from Starfire's hand.**

**Black Mask turned to Starfire.**

"**Who said that was the plan?" He asked her and if it wasn't for his black skull mask covering his face, you'd be able to see the twisted smile that was probably on his face.**

**Nightwing and Starfire's eyes turned to slits as the wall behind Batgirl was blown open and a large group of gangsters appeared behind her.**

"**Titans," Black Mask said as he slowly made his way to the door, "meet the Killer Tigers. I hope you all have fun in your last moments on Earth. Good luck in hell."**

**He quickly exited the room just as the bullets started flying.**

"**Take them down!" Nightwing ordered as he pulled out a few night-a-rangs and sent them flying before rushing into the fight.**

**Starfire quickly shot off a few star bolts, melting the bullets heading in her direction while still hitting the gangsters right on.**

**Suddenly there was a large flash of lighting behind the gangsters who quickly jumped at the closeness of it.**

"**Sorry bout that." Came a female voice that was full of attitude, "I didn't mean to miss."**

**Suddenly bolts of electricity came raining down on the gangsters shocking most of them to the ground while sending the ones left standing running.**

**Nightwing quickly caught one of them while Starfire and Batgirl took out the rest.**

**An African-American girl with dark, black hair that was up in two buns on her head, stood at 5'8" and had a mask similar to Nightwing and Starfire's. She floated down to the hole in the wall the gang.**

**Her boots and pants were black while her utility belt was a dark yellow. Her top had was a long sleeve with horizontal black and yellow lines going down it until it reached her belt and gloves. Her gloves were black like her pants and in her hands were two gold thin B's.**

**She smiled at the others before walking up to them.**

"**Ya'll need a better plan when you head in for a trap." She told them as she stood next to Batgirl, "Preferably one that includes back up above and under ground."**

"**Glad you could finally make it, Bee." Starfire told her with a smile.**

"**About two hours too late." Nightwing said as he pushed the gangster up against the wall and stared directly into her eyes, "Now, who're you working for?"**

**She didn't answer him.**

"**Talk or else." He told her but she stubbornly held her chin in the air.**

**Nightwing's right hand instantly went to her left and, in one swift movement, a crack was heard as he started crushing her fingers, breaking each one.**

**She cried out in pain before finally turning her gaze back to him.**

"**I'm not working for anyone." She told him.**

"**Liar." Nightwing said before he quickly twisted her wrist until they heard it break.**

"**It was all set up." Starfire said from behind Nightwing, "We know it was. Every gang in the city moved in abrupt patterns but yours wasn't seen for weeks. Earlier, every gang in the city moved in for a full frontal assault on the city, rival gangs even worked together to help take over the city. It's not like all of you would suddenly just decide to stop fighting each other and start fighting together. It had to be planned. By who is the question we want answered, or else Nightwing will break your shoulder next."**

**Nightwing's hand immediately went to her shoulder and she whimpered.**

"**All right." She finally whimpered out just as Nightwing was about to make his next move, "One of Black Mask's men came down. He told us about this meeting earlier this summer. Our leader went to it and came back telling us this huge plan Mask had. All the gangs in the city work together under him to control the city. It's been in the work for months and when most of you Titans didn't show up this summer we made our move. No one planned on Batman calling in the League or even the other Titans coming back until it was too late and we had taken over."**

**There was silence for a few moments until Nightwing finally let her go and turned around.**

**He gave Bumble Bee a quick nod before walking out of the room.**

**Bumble Bee put one of the B's she had in her hand on the shoulder of the whimpering gangster and sent a quick shock to her, knocking her out.**

**The other girls left the room as well and found Nightwing waiting for them by the demolished staircase.**

"**So what happened to the bomb Black Mask had set up?" He asked Bumble Bee as Starfire lifted him up above the ground and she lifted Batgirl.**

"**I told you," Bee said with a smirk, "you shouldn't go into a trap without backup above and underground."**

**The sewer system under the Police Station**

"**Dude," Beast Boy said as he looked up above him, "how many blasts can this pipe take anyway?"**

**Beast Boy had a grass green face and short, forest green hair that was up in messy spikes. He stood at 5'7" and his eyes were masked by a mask similar to Robin, Nightwing, and Starfire's. Most of his uniform was black, from his black boots to his black gloves but his utility belt was a dark gray and there was a large dark purple vertical striped going down the front of his long sleeved shirt.**

**Stone was kneeling in the sewer water next to him disconnecting the series of bombs that had been set up at the top of the sewer pipe to bring down the Police Station.**

**His face and arms looked like they were carved out of granite and his eyes were a blank white. At full height he stood at 6'4" and there wasn't a single hair on his granite head. He was wearing black pants, boots, gloves, and shirt which, unlike the other Titans, had short sleeves showing off his granite arms. His utility belt was also a dark gray and he currently had pulled out his wire cutting scissors from it and was disconnecting the wires in the bomb in his hand.**

"**Let's just say that if these went off before we got down here, BB," He told Beast Boy as he set the now useless bomb next to two others, "there wouldn't be a sewer down here, instead the building would be here and the roof would now be ground level."**

"**Damn." Beast Boy responded as he kicked a gangster that was trying to get back up.**

"**Damn is right," Stone replied as he started disconnecting the next bomb, "now all we gotta hope for is that Bee and Raven found the others in time to help."**

**Back above ground-In front of the Police Station**

**Nightwing, Starfire, Batgirl, and Bumble Bee came out of the building and found Black Mask knocked out in front of them, Robin and Raven standing behind him.**

"**Saw him trying to get away," Robin told them as they looked to him and Raven, "thought we'd help out by knocking him out for ya."**

**Raven floated next to Robin.**

**She was 5'7" and her hair and most of her face was hidden by the hood of her dark blue cloak. Her eyes were a blank white and faintly glowing as she concentrated on floating above the ground. Other than her cloak the rest f her uniform was black except for the dark blue utility belt around her waist and the amber gems that were on the back of her gloves. Holding her clock was a dull gold broach which had the black outline of a raven's head on it.**

**She didn't speak.**

"**Good," Nightwing replied as he picked Black Mask up, "because I have a lot of questions to ask him."**

"**You sure that'd be a good idea with all the fighting going on here?" Raven asked, her voice completely devoid of any emotion.**

**They looked around to see the League starting to round up most of the gangsters.**

"**I think they can handle clean up without us for a little while," Starfire answered as she blasted open the door to a now almost completely destroyed building and headed for it with Nightwing carrying Black Mask behind her.**

**The other Titans followed and Nightwing just threw Black Mask across the room to the wall in front of him.**

"**Shock him." He told Bee who immediately let out a charge of electricity from her stingers.**

**Black Mask immediately jumped up, now completely awake yet still unaware of his surroundings.**

"**Who's your boss?" Starfire immediately asked, one of her hands lit with a star bolt and aimed directly at his face.**

**Black Mask just looked up and her.**

"**Don't make me repeat myself." She warned him.**

"**Why would I work for someone else?" He asked her, his head cocked to the side, "I'm the leader of every gang in Gotham City. No power is higher than me and no thug here shoots a bullet unless I say so. Why the hell would I work for someone else?"**

"**Payoff." Nightwing stated simply from behind Starfire, "Either you were paid to follow someone's plan or you owed them something. You may be the man in charge of Gothams gangs but you aren't smart enough to use your power for this. The plan was too smart to come from you. Who came up with the plan?"**

"**Sorry," Black Mask said. If his skull mask wasn't hiding his mouth, he'd probably be smirking at them, "all I can tell you is he has an interest in the Teen Titans. And that's the message he had me tell you or else you know I wouldn't be telling you shit right now."**

"**Why would this guy have an interest in us?" Robin continued the questioning.**

"**Hey," Black Mask said as he got up and brushed the dirt and dust off his suit, "I'm only the messenger that followed the plan. His interests are his own problem. I know better than to ask questions that will bring me in to deep. You know too much, you get killed.**

"**And remember, don't shoot the messenger."**

**He turned his back to the Titans as if to walk off when Starfire shot her star bolt at his back, knocking him out.**

"**I never liked that line." She stated as she turned back to the others.**

"**It definitely shows." Bumble Bee replied as Nightwing wrapped a pair of flexi-cuffs around Black Mask's hands and feet before lifting him over his shoulder.**

A/N: First, I hope everyone had a good and safe weekend. Now, onto story comments. Alright! The other Titans are back in town!

Now, with a full roster, Gotham will be a lot safer. But what about this mystery man behind the plot? Why's he so interested in the Titans? Interested enough, he'd basically destroy the city just to test them! Clearly Gotham's gained another brilliant nut.

Only way to find the answers the Titans are looking for is to keep reading!

To **Me**, Kory will be getting into an accident soon, and she and Dick will be getting closer as the year goes on, but there is no correlation. They will eventually end up together, but kidnapping and near-death experiences won't bring it about. They go through that everyday, really. When they do get together, it'll truly be a much more quiet moment.

If anyone else has any questions, feel free to send it my way!

Hope you all enjoyed this, longer than usual, chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Friday**

**August 12, 2005**

**3:35 PM**

**Justice League Satellite-Med Lab**

"**So," Speedy said as he sat on the chair next to Wonder Girl who was getting healed by Wonder Woman with the healing ray, "about that kiss?"**

"**Oh right," Wonder Girl said as if she had just remembered, "no."**

"**Oh come on. You told me you'd kiss me after the fight and clean-up was over."**

"**No, I didn't. I just said I'd give you my answer to that, after the fight and clean-up was over."**

**Speedy let out a frustrated sigh as Wonder Woman just looked on amusingly at the conversation between her sister and the young archer. **

**His masked eyes turned to the other end of the room and a large grin immediately made its way across face. He jumped up from his seat and casually walked over to the person his gaze landed on.**

**Speedy stood at 5'11" with short, dark red hair that currently seemed as if it was glued in place on his head with all the hair gel in it. He had left his square, red quiver by his now vacant seat along with his dark red bow. His eyes were hidden by a mask exactly like Nightwing's and his uniform was a dark red vest that had a gold circle over the right side that had a stylized S that bulged at the curves, dark red gloves that extended to a few inches below his elbow, a gold belt with a similar S for the buckle, dark red pants and dark gold boots.**

**He strolled up to Starfire and gave her a charming smile.**

"**So, Star how bout after you finish getting healed up we go out for a movie and couple of slices of pizza?" He asked her flirtatiously.**

"**How bout no?" She replied just as Nightwing stepped up behind Speedy looking as if he'd never fought in the battle at all.**

"**How bout we go back down to Earth and donate some cash to help repair Gotham?" He told Speedy as he put hi hand on his shoulder and pushed him away from Starfire and out the door. Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Wonder Woman giggled at the site.**

"**He never quits does he?" Starfire asked Wonder Girl as she relaxed against the wall against the bed.**

"**You gotta give him credit for it." Wonder Girl replied as Wonder Woman finally put the healing ray down.**

"**You're all done and ready to go." She told Wonder Girl before she turned to Starfire, "You will need a lot of work done."**

**Starfire just laughed before sitting still ad allowing Wonder Woman to use the healing ray on her.**

"**If you had any scars or stitches in before I used this," Wonder Woman told her as she moved the healing ray around, "don't expect them to be there later. The healing ray heals all minor wounds which include scars because they are basically mostly healed wounds. It heals most major wounds completely as long as they were made within two days. If it was made before the two day period than the damage has already been done and it can only fasten the healing process.**

"**It's very complicated to explain and that's basically the easiest way I can."**

"**Don't worry," Starfire said as Wonder Woman started to finish up, "I get it. Heals everything but when it comes to major wounds it needs to be healed within two days. That's basically all I need to know about it right now anyway."**

**Wonder Woman gave a nod and fifteen minutes later Starfire was all healed up.**

"**You both can head up to the teleporter on the fifth floor," Wonder Woman told them as Starfire got up and checked to make sure she was up to full strength, "J'onn should be running it. All you have to do is take a right after you leave the room and follow the hallway until you reach the elevator. When you get in just say 'fifth floor' and it'll take you there."**

**They both told her thanks before following her instructions up to the elevator.**

"**Fifth floor," Wonder Girl stated as they entered the elevator. Once the doors closed they were shot up and had stopped in only a matter of moments.**

**They stepped out of the elevator, their eyes wide.**

"**That felt like I was just shot out of a bullet." Wonder Girl commented as they walked straight ahead and saw the Martian Manhunter teleporting a group of heroes back to their homes.**

"**Ditto," Starfire said before she was abruptly pulled out of the room.**

**She immediately grabbed the arm of her attacker and flung them over her shoulder and across the hall.**

**The person flipped mid way and landed in a crouch position before quickly standing up at full height.**

"**What're you on guard twenty-four seven?" She asked Starfire as Wonder Girl just laughed at them.**

"**I'm really sorry, Canary," Starfire quickly apologized, "I didn't know it was you."**

"**Its okay kid," Black Canary answered as she walked back over to the two teenagers, straightening out her leather jacket, "I just wanted to know if you two were hungry. Starfire was the closest when I walked up and I figured once I pulled her aside, Wonder Girl wouldn't be far behind. The cafe is on this floor too and since you've both been fighting since early this morning I figured you might want to catch a quick bite before you leave."**

"**Sounds good to me," Wonder Girl said with a smile before turning her gaze to Starfire.**

"**Why not?" Starfire said with a shrug, "This way I won't have to stop back at the house and be forced to sit and eat before heading back out."**

"**Great!" Canary said with a grin, "Follow me."**

**Back on Earth-Gotham City-Wayne Manor-Tim Drake's Room**

"**Why do we have to go again?" Tim asked Dick as he fixed his tie.**

"**Because, we're the adopted sons of the richest man in the world who is donating over a billion dollars to repair the city." Dick answered as he put on his black blazer over his clean whit button-up shirt, "Roy's gonna be there too."**

"**Yo Dick," Gar called running into Tim's room, "my rents are on the phone. I need you to help me lie to 'em, quick."**

"**What'd you tell 'em before you left?" Dick said as he grabbed Gar's cell from out of his hand.**

"**I was spending the rest of the summer with a friend in New York that I went to school with," Gar quickly explained, "and that I would be gone before they got up. Friend's name is Ted."**

**Gar Logan had light brown hair that was currently up in messy spikes and deep, forest green eyes. He stood at 5'7" and was currently just wearing a pair of black boxers with red hearts on them and a gray t-shirt.**

**Dick quickly cleared his throat before putting the phone to his ear.**

"**Hello? Mr. Dayton?" Dick said, his voice deep yet light as if he had a smile on his face, "I'm Mr. Trenton, Ted's dad. We called up Gar last night and asked him if he wanted to stay for the rest of the summer…"**

**There was a pause as Mr. Dayton cut in.**

"**Yes, sir…" Dick answered shortly whenever he could, "…don't worry sir, Gar will make it to school on time…I know sir…yes, but…very well sir. Next time Gar wants to come stay with us, I'll come down in person. Have a good day Mr. Dayton."**

**He quickly flipped the cell phone closed before turning to Gar.**

"**Your dad's a bitch." He stated plainly, his voice now back to normal.**

"**Like I didn't know that already." Gar said as he took the phone from Dick, "Thanks, dude. You're a life saver."**

"**You want to thank me," Dick said as he followed Gar out the door, "get changed and help Vic fix the gate."**

**After he told Gar that he went directly past him and down the stairs.**

"**He never likes to go to things like this," Tim said from the doorway behind Gar as he put his dark blue blazer on, "I don't like it either. Events like this are really boring."**

"**Tell me about it." Gar said with a roll of his eyes before the door to the room across from his opened and Rachel stepped out. **

**Rachel Roth had a slightly more pale complexion than the others and dark, shoulder length black hair. She stood at 5'7" and was wearing black jeans, an old dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of old sneakers.**

**She raised an eyebrow at Gar before telling him in her usual sarcastic tone, "You might want to get dressed before you scare the spiders away."**

**Gar just grinned at her.**

"**You know you love seeing me like this," He told her.**

"**If I see you like that any longer I think I might throw up." She shot back.**

**The doorbell rang as Tim walked down the stairs. **

"**I got it!" He called out before running to the door. He opened it to fins Roy Harper standing on the other side, leaning against the wall.**

**Roy Harper had short, dark red hair that looked like it was glued to his head with hair gel and bright, sky blue eyes. He stood at 5'11" and was currently wearing a finely tailored two-piece suit that consisted of a pair of black dress pants and a matching blazer. His shirt was a clean white button-up like Tim and Dick's but he wasn't wearing a tie.**

"**What's up Tim?" Roy asked as he casually strolled in the large mansion. He took a look around to see the whole place mostly in tact, "You got a few broken windows on the outside but the inside doesn't even looked the least bit ravaged. Alfred does a great job cleaning up."**

"**Alfred's got a great shot too." Tim commented as he closed the front door, "He blew off a bunch of knee caps last night and, when he got back from pickin up the others, he started fixing up the windows. By the time I came back all the windows that had guns thrown at them on this floor and the one above us were fixed."**

"**Is there anything Alfred can't do?"**

"**Yeah. Get Bruce to smile when he's in his bat suit."**

**They both laughed a bit as Dick came into the room.**

"**Ready to go?" He asked them as they finally calmed down.**

"**You bet." Roy answered before grinning like a maniac, "Who knows, I may even get a few numbers while I'm there."**

"**I doubt it." Both Dick and Tim replied as Tim opened the door.**

**Down in the Batcave-Stone and Batgirl's Computer Lab**

"**How long have you been working on this anyway, Vic?" Babs asked as she and Karen looked over the blueprints he'd given them.**

"**I had a lot of time on my hands," Vic told them with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair.**

"**It definitely looks like it Sparky." Karen commented as she grabbed another blueprint.**

**Vic Stone was a tall, well built, African-American with a shaved head and steel gray eyes. He stood at 6'4" and was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of tan boots.**

**Karen Beecher had chocolate brown eyes, a few shades darker than her skin, and stood at 5'8". She was currently wearing a pair of light blue jeans, tan boots, and a black t-shirt.**

"**With all the money Bruce is donating today," She continued, "I really don't think we'll be able to get him to buy us the equipment to make this. Not to mention the time it's gonna take to make, Sparky."**

"**I know we can't make all this stuff right now," Vic told her defensively, "I just think it'd be a good idea if we started now. It could take years for us to make that security system for the cave but the one for the house we can easily add some minor improvements to this summer.**

"**The new communicators can easily be made this summer too not to mention the new weapons technology I thought up. When Dick gets back later tonight I thought I'd ask him to see what he thinks. He gives the green light we can start work on it after training."**

"**You really like to keep busy." Karen told him with a small shake of her head, "You know you still gotta work on the T-Car with Dick and Kory, not to mention all three of you are planning on a jet and sub."**

"**You gotta admit, Karen," Babs cut in looking at another blueprint, "this stuff can come in handy. The new utility belt design especially. Making it reversible is a great idea and the idea for using dispensers to take out pellets and bat-a-rangs is great just press and hold and out they go. The quick release hasp can hold a mini first aid kit, collapsible line gun, mini forensics kit, tool kit, and hold more back-up equipment when the dispensers run out. And the best part is each one is designed to a specific Titans needs. We don't have to hold some of that stuff in our belts."**

"**Yeah but you gotta remember that the torch, recorder, and mini cam aren't dispensers, they're just holders for those three things." Vic told her.**

"**Personally I like the crime scene recorders and I think Dick and Kory are gonna like 'em too." Karen told him as she looked at the blue print for the mini video cameras, "It saves us all space and this way they can diagnose the crime scene without the regular mini cams and tape recorder. Not to mention when we're on stakeout and can't get into see what's going on, we can just dispense one of these and slip it through a vent or hole and it'll slip right through."**

"**Yeah I sure had fun designing that," Vic said with a grin.**

"**Well the three of us are about to have more fun since we now have to make a set of blueprints for and then rebuild the front gate." Babs said as she finally turned in her chair.**

"**Why can't we at least wait for Kory on the rebuilding part?" Vic asked as he stopped leaning back, "I mean, she's a machinist, she can probably make the bars for the gate faster than we can. Then all we gotta do is line it with the wires for the new security system and put it together before hooking it up to the new system."**

"**Cause Kory still ain't here." Karen told him as she playfully pushed him back in his seat, "So, until she does get here, it's just us."**

"**Until who gets here?" Came a voice from the entrance to the room.**

**The three teenagers looked up to see Starfire standing in front of them, a bagel with a thin layer of cream cheese in one hand and a small foam cup of hot chocolate in the other.**

"**You." The three of them answered simultaneously.**

**When one eye became wider than the other, Vic sighed.**

"**We want you to make the new bars for the gate since Dick ain't here." He told her as he got up, "We finished part of the prints so you can get started on bringing them down to the right size since this does have to do with your trade more than ours-"**

"**I'm not even in a trade yet." Babs cut in.**

"**A****nd you could probably do it faster than us anyway." Vic continued as if he hadn't heard Babs.**

**Starfire just stood there for a second before shrugging.**

"**Sure." She told them before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Just let me finish my breakfast and get changed. Send the blueprints over to the computer in my office, I'll print them out and use the stock in the small shop Richard and I have set up in there. If I need anymore I'll just call it up from the stock room. You three can get to work on setting up the new security system in the meantime."**

"**Works for me." Karen said with a shrug as she turned around and took a set at the table and began working on another part to the new system while Vic and Babs nodded before getting back to work on their computers, "And the reconstruction begins."**

A/N: Yes, Karen, it does. The next story arc will start off with a little romance and be prepared for Dick's history with Jason. As for these past two chapters, I hope you guys enjoyed Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad's appearances. But of course I also couldn't forget Speedy! As you can see, Roy still hasn't changed his ways. Will he ever?

**JP-Rider** and **Sweetums14** both guessed Slade/Deathstroke as the big bad behind it all. All I can say - right now - is keep reading to find out.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sunday**

**August 14, 2005**

**5:24 PM**

**Batcave-Training Room**

**Vic and Karen jumped over the brick wall before performing a series of continuous flips as the bullets rained down just a few centimeters after them.**

**They each threw a bat-a-rang, simultaneously, on their last flip that hit one of the machine guns firing the blank bullets, causing them to explode.**

**The clock stopped on the wall to their right stopped.**

**2:32:04**

"**Two minutes, thirty two seconds, and four milliseconds." Dick said from the stands, reading the numbers on the clock, "You're two seconds over the limit. Do it over."**

**Vic and Karen sighed before walking across the room and back at the starting line.**

**Vic was wearing his training track pants that had a dark gray line down each side and his black t-shirt that also had a boulder on the right side of his chest.**

**Karen was wearing her training shorts that stopped about an inch above her kneecap and had two yellow lines going down each side. She also had her black t-shirt on with two intersected B's in place of Vic's boulder.**

"**Coordination was good," Dick commented before they began, "but you were both a little slow with the bat-a-rangs. If you'd let them go earlier, you would be under the limit."**

"**Is he giving us a tip, Sparky?" Karen questioned in mock surprise.**

"**I think he is Karen." Vic replied with a grin, "Maybe it's all the hanging out he's been doin with Kory lately."**

"**Maybe I should make you both take a level fourteen training session after I make you do this course again in under a minute." Dick told them, his face and voice devoid of emotion.**

**They both quickly shut up.**

**Dick got up and walked down from the stands.**

"**Now," He told them as they got into position, "once you both finish the course in two minutes and **_**fifteen**_** seconds, you can hit the showers and get back to work on the new equipment. If you see the others on your way out let them know they have to take the course to and remind them I will know if they take it or not now that they have to check in with the new thumb print analyzer and that I have the times come up on my computer every ten minutes or whenever I open them up. No one skips training and goes out on city watch later. You train beforehand."**

**Vic and Karen just nodded as he turned his back to them and watched him enter the boy's locker room.**

**Nightwing and Starfire's Office**

**The door opened with a soft swish as Dick stepped in to see Kory hard at work on the computer.**

"**So," H said as he took a seat at his oak desk and lifted the monitor of the built-in computer, "what've you got?"**

"**So far," Kory said turning her gaze to him for a brief moment, "nothing. The cops questioned Black Mask about a hundred times before handing him over to the government. I hacked into their system and found out he was tortured for a few hours and they still weren't able to get him to talk. He escaped just a few hours ago to."**

"**That's just great." He muttered darkly under his breath, "First I find out Jason came to Gotham to not only kill me but help the person behind this now we all fin out someone is trying to test us and is willing to get an entire city destroyed over it.**

"**Jason's interaction in this could go in two **_**major**_** ways. One, he actually knows the guy behind this and was sent to Gotham to keep me sidetracked and getting to see Dick Grayson was just a good bonus or two, he had heard about it and thought he'd have some fun and kill me as a bonus as well."**

"**You never did say why Jason was so interested in you." Kory brought up as she paused in her typing.**

**Dick sighed before putting his chin on to of his fist, his arm leaning against the desk.**

"**It was about six months before I turned nine and seven months before my parents died." He started off, his voice calm as the events ran through his mind, "Jason and his family lived next door to mine. He and I had known each other basically since we were in diapers. He was born about four months after me.**

"**You know how friends are when you grow up on the street. You hang with 'em but when it's time to fight, and the fight doesn't involve you, you leave 'em hanging. That's what Jason and I did. When either of us got into a fight the other would just walk away because it wasn't their battle.**

"**Jason told Tim that when his parents died, mine offered to take him in. That's true. What he didn't tell him was that the person he blamed for their death was me, which is why he didn't agree to it. Instead he jumped me after they left and grabbed the nearest thing he could hit me with. It was the first and, up until a few weeks ago, only time he was close to winning a fight with me.**

"**He blamed me because I was the last person to see his parents and their killer. The Todd's and the killer were just walking down the street that day. I came out of my house to go out and grab something to eat, saw them, said hey and went on my way. If I had known what would have happened to them back then, I probably wouldn't have done anything because it wasn't my fight. Ever since my parents died I always wished I could go back in time and change that moment though. If only to see what would have happened if they lived.**

"**When I saw Jason again, when I felt his presence after about five years, I couldn't help but think 'If I hadn't met Bruce, if I hadn't become Robin, is that what I'd be? A killer? Like Jason?'**

"**I still wonder now. Just a few minutes ago Vic and Karen said I was getting softer. Is that because of the things I'm doing now? Because of the decisions I've made that went one road while the decisions I could've made Jason took?**

"**What if he was the one sitting here and I was the one in the Red Hood helmet, riding off to who knows where and doing who knows what? What if I had chosen the darker path? The path that had taken my parents away from me?"**

"**So he's your opposite." Kory deduced after a few moments of silence, "He's what you could've been. What I'm glad you're not."**

**Dick looked up at her to see her staring intensely at him with her bright emerald orbs.**

"**I'm glad I'm not him either, Kory." He told her so quietly she had to lean in a bit to hear him, "I'm glad I'm Nightwing. Not Red Hood."**

"**So am I," Kory commented as she finally turned back to her computer screen, "but one thing's for certain. This isn't going to be the last time you see Jason Todd. He's still out there, somewhere and he's not gonna just stop wanting to kill you."**

"**That's the thing I hate about making the right choice sometimes," Dick told her as he turned back to his computer and turned it on, "you never know what will happen because of it. I know, as of now, I made the right choice in letting him go but who knows, maybe when he does come back, he'll be stronger, smarter, or even be a great crime lord. You never know what's gonna happen when you make the tough choice. Everything could get better or everything could get worse."**

**Downtown Gotham-Pizza Palace**

**Rachel sighed as she continued to read her book while Tim looked over Gar's shoulder and instructed him on what move to make next in the current video game he was play and Babs typed away on her PDA.**

"**One large pizza, extra cheese." The blonde haired, brown eyed waitress that was there age said as she put the large pizza in the middle of the table before quickly handing out the plates, "Hope you all enjoy."**

"**Thanks." Tim told the blonde with a grin before quickly grabbing a slice as Gar finally paused his game and put it away.**

"**No problem," She told him with a sweet smile of her own, "and it's on the house."**

**She quickly walked over to the next occupied table to take the other teenagers orders.**

**Gar grinned at Tim while he grabbed a slice of the pizza himself and Babs just ignored the entire situation.**

"**She likes you." Gar told Tim before he took a large bite of his pizza biting at the hot cheese that was sliding off the crust.**

"**She's just nice." Tim told him before taking a sip of his soda, "Last year, when Kory and I came in she was working and gave us a free pizza too."**

"**You're an idiot." Rachel abruptly stated before she started taking small bites off her slice. She took a sip of her water to clear her throat before continuing, "You may even be a bigger idiot than Dick. At least he knows when a girl likes him."**

**Babs' fingers started to nervously tap against the table but none of the others seemed to notice the quick movement or light sound.**

**Tim turned in his seat to the counter where the waitress had just finished giving the orders of the next table to the guy making the pizzas. She turned and saw him looking at her and flashed him a bright smile which he immediately returned before casually turning back in his seat.**

"**You think I got a shot?" He asked them as he took a quick glance back at the young waitress. She grabbed another pizza tray and moved easily to the table over in the corner.**

**Rachel rolled her eyes while Gar smacked him on the back of the head.**

"**She likes you, stupid, so yeah I think ya got a shot. Unless she's too cheesy for ya!" A large grin came along with his last sentence, "Get it! She works at a pizza pla-"**

**Rachel quickly clapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him.**

"**I just got back here from a great summer vacation and right now you're ruining the rest of it with your stupid jokes so do me a favor and save them until school starts, or better yet. Save them until I die." She told him before removing her hand from his mouth and wiping it on the side of her jeans.**

**Tim turned his gaze to Babs.**

"**You think I got a shot?" He asked her looking a bit nervous.**

"**Go for it." She told him with a soft smile. He grinned before getting up and walking over to the waitress.**

**She sighed before grabbing her PDA from the table top and getting up from her seat.**

"**Where're you goin?" Gar asked as she got up, his mouth full of pizza.**

"**I told my dad I'd be home early tonight." She told him and Rachel who was looking at her suspiciously, "After that huge gang fight I thought it'd be better to stay a little closer to him. We both did so I told him I'd be back before six thirty tonight."**

"**It's only six o'clock." Rachel told her, her gaze still full of suspicion, "Plus, it'd be better if at least one of us go with you. It'd probably make your dad feel better."**

"**It's cool, Rachel." Babs told her as she put her hands in her pockets, "Besides, it'll take a while to get there since we do live on the other side of town. Don't worry; I'll see ya later tonight."**

**She quickly left the pizza place, he bell chiming behind her as the door closed.**

"**So," Gar asked as he finally swallowed his pizza, "does this mean I get to have her slices?"**

**Rachel just sighed before getting up and walking out.**

"**Wait!" Gar called out behind her as she opened the door, "Can I have your slices too?"**

**It didn't take long for her to catch up with Barb's slow pace and she quickly fell into step with her friend. **

"**You should've told him how you really feel." She told her bluntly.**

"**Do you always have to be so forward with everything?" Barb snapped out as she crossed her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath before slowly letting it out, "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to sound so mean it's just…I don't know. Tim drives me crazy sometimes! He always acts so stupid over the simplest things even though he's way smarter than that and then he looks at me with those eyes, those beautiful dark blue eyes and my anger just fades away. I know when it comes to my true feelings about him I'm not really that forward in saying it but, I really like him. Like him, like him and it just frustrates me so much when he does things like this. He knew that girl in the Pizza Palace likes him and he goes and asks me if he has a chance with her when it's blatantly obvious he does and he goes and asks me anyway. It's like torture to me. Seeing the guy you like goin out with someone else, y'know?"**

"**That's why you have to tell him Barb." Rachel told her as they stopped for a few cars to make there turns before crossing the street, "Besides he likes you a lot to and I'm pretty sure he only asks you to see if you get jealous over it. Guys are stupid like that. When they don't know if the girl they like, likes them they try to get them to show jealousy."**

"**Not all guys are like that." Barb pointed out as they stopped again so another group of cars could pass.**

"**True," Rachel agree with a small nod, "but Tim is one of the guys that is. Vic is more flirtatious when he's around Karen but always gets nervous when he tries to ask her out, which he still hasn't been able to do yet and Dick isn't clueless, he's just more serious about relationships and how they deal into his…work. To him a relationship is a distracting thing even though a friendship can be just as easily distracting. It does, however, lower the chances of said friend being used in a plot against him.**

"**Both of them are frustrating Karen and Kory. Karen because Vic can never get past 'Would you…' and Kory because she can't get Dick to move past the whole friendship stage. Kory told me she's actually thinking of just giving up and finding someone else while Karen is probably, in my opinion, gonna take matters into her own hands and just ask Vic out herself because it'd be more in her character to do so."**

"**Have you been studying us or something?" Barb asked looking at Rachel in slight shock.**

"**Actually," Rachel said as they took a short cut through an alley, "My…uniform can let me sometimes read the feelings of others, and who, or what, those feelings are directed at, when I'm wearing it. Seriously, you all have got to learn to control them during training and on the job. They're all like crashing forty foot waves and coming in one after another."**

"**Sorry." Barb apologized with a nervous smile.**

"**It's cool." Rachel told her with a shrug.**

**When they walked out of the alley they stopped when they heard the TV's in the nearby window. The news was playing.**

"…_**causing the villain Scarecrow to escape.**_**" The newscaster reported, "**_**Police, so far, have no leads as to where he is or what he's up to. They do caution each citizen of Gotham to head to a safe place and lock your doors, not to use any tap water whether it's for bathing or drinking purposes, and to keep all vents closed until this villain is captured. If you have seen this man recently,**_**" A picture of a man with a burlap sack with holes for eyes and a straw hat appeared on the right side of the screen along with a picture of the man without the mask. He had with dark, shaggy brown hair and evil blue eyes, "**_**please contact the police. In other news, Gotham city is being quickly rebuilt thanks to the great donations from the World's Richest Man, Bruce Wayne and fellow billionaire Oliver Queen…**_**"**

**They both moved back into the alley as Babs pulled her PDA out of her pocket. She quickly hit one of the speed dial numbers and waited for someone to pick up.**

"**Alfred, it's Babs," She said told the elderly butler as he answered the phone, "tell Dick and Kory to check the news and that Rachel, Tim, Gar, and I are on our way over."**

**She hung up and turned to Rachel.**

"**Back to the Pizza Palace." She told her before heading back down the alley and onto the sidewalk.**

A/N: A little romance for everyone! Maybe not the one you guys have been waiting for, but it's romance no less.

Now it's the Scarecrow's turn to take on the Titans! I wonder what he has up his sleeve.

Hope you all liked the chapter. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Monday**

**August 15, 2005**

**11:13 AM**

**Batcave-Hall of Uniforms**

**Dick opened the wall at the end of the long hallway which had each of their uniforms from last year, along with old versions of Batman and Robin uniforms, in glass cases.**

"**This year," He said as the wall opened with the touch of his hand, "You'll be making your own uniforms. As long as you know how to move in them and are able to stay safe in them, then they're up to you.**

"**Vic, Babs, and Karen are working on a few new utility belt designs for each of us. They'll be able to fit the things each of us needs in them like, since Kory and I are more forensics experts we'll have a small forensics kit built into ours for quick use on a crime scene while Rachel, who is better at healing us, especially when Dr. Thompkins won't be able to get here for a while, could have two first aid kits in her belt instead of one.**

"**Making a design for a suit isn't hard, it's creating and testing it. Remember, you want to make sure that it keeps you and your identity safe.**

"**The whole reason I'm bringing this up is because of Scarecrow. Dr. Jonathan Crane has created a lot of harmful toxins that could basically do almost anything to us. He has a toxin for sleep where your dreams contain your greatest fear, he has a toxin that makes you try to overcome your greatest fear and, let's say the fear you have is heights. If you inhale that toxin it will try to make you overcome your fear of heights. In a few cases where people had taken that toxin, they jumped out there fifth story window or off the building they worked at and died.**

"**Want more examples, than Vic or Babs can take his record out and show it to you but the main constant with all his toxins is fear. To keep us from breathing those toxins in or keep them from coming in contact with our skin, Bruce had these made."**

**He moved away from the entrance to show the Titans a large room with different types of material that they could make their uniforms out of but, in the center of the room was a rack and on it were eight uniforms that looked similar to the ones they usually wore. The only difference was that each uniform had a full face mask, long sleeves for Stone's suit, and Robin and Batgirl's uniforms also had no capes attached.**

"**Your powers will still work with the suit but it'll also keep you protected from coming in contact with the gas." Dick told them as they took walked over to the suits, "The masks have special filters that'll keep the gas from entering your body. There's also a mouth piece inside that doubles as a rebreather."**

"**So," Gar started as he grabbed his suit, "we'll be wearing this until Scarecrow is caught?"**

**Dick just gave a nod.**

**Gar grinned. "Awesome. We're gonna look so scary!"**

**Rachel just rolled her eyes at him.**

"**Alright," Dick said after he sighed at Gar's comment, "let's get back to work. The sooner we find Crane, the sooner the city will be safe, especially since it's in the process of being rebuilt right now."**

"**How'd he get out anyway?" Tim asked as he grabbed his suit and followed Dick out the door.**

"**When the gangs started bombing buildings one of them was Arkham Asylum." Babs explained from behind him, "A bunch of criminals broke out and Scarecrow was one of the ones that got away. Clark, Barry, Bruce, Diana, and Selina tracked most of them down but somehow Scarecrow was able to slip through the cracks. When they finally mad e a head count yesterday, they found his bed had just a few pillows hidden underneath the sheets to make them think he'd been there sleeping."**

"**It's an old trick but a lot of the inmates at Arkham haven't tried pulling it before so no one really expected it." Kory commented as they left the room with the versions of their original costumes in glass cases and entered the cave once more.**

**From there, they split up, each Titan going there separate ways to use their own method of finding the Scarecrow.**

**Gar went straight to his room in the cave.**

**It wasn't as big as Vic and Barb's computer lab and it definitely wasn't as big as Kory and Dick's office but his room had a nice large library on, not only every known animal in the world but most of the galaxy as well.**

**He grinned at his large collection before grabbing one of his many books on dog breeds and started reading at the table in the center of the room.**

**He read silently to himself, a regular spiral notebook beside him that he pulled over and wrote a few quick notes in his scratchy handwriting every so often. When he finished with the book he got up and picked up another one before going back to his seat and repeating the process.**

**After a few hours of that he got up and stretched before scratching his stomach as it roared in hunger.**

"**I gotta get used to skipping meals again." He mumbled to himself as he left his quiet room in the cave and headed up to the elevator.**

**When he finally got up to the room in the manor he immediately left it and went straight to the kitchen down the hall.**

"**Master Gar," Alfred greeted him with a friendly smile, "I was wondering when you would come up for lunch."**

"**Sorry Alfred." Gar said with a grin, "It's gotta be lunch to go. I have a bunch of notes on bloodhounds that I gotta go over before training and city watch. Dick's probably gonna be using the simulator today to get us ready in case we meet up with Mr. Scary."**

"**Very well Master Gar," Alfred said as he pulled out a container of salad for the young vegetarian, "dressing on the side just like you like it."**

"**You rock Al." Gar told him with a grin as he took his salad and left the kitchen.**

**Meanwhile-Batcave-Training Room**

"…**and when I got back," Tim explained as he ducked and swiped his foot across the ground, trying to knock her off balance, "Babs was gone. Next thing I know, a few minutes later, she and Rachel come running back through the doors saying that we gotta get back home."**

**Karen jumped back causing the kick to miss and blocked the punch he quickly sent at her after he finished speaking.**

"**You are extremely clueless when it comes to her, y'know that." She told him as the punches started flying once again, each one being blocked after another, "She likes you. You like her. Quit beating around the bush and ask her out before she starts to see you as a little Speedy clone. Going from one girl to another."**

"**I'm not like Roy." Tim immediately defended himself, "He can take rejection. I can't."**

"**You got a point there." Karen admitted before quickly sending her knee into his neck causing him to fall to his knees. She immediately pinned him to the ground, "So, when are you going out with Stephanie?"**

"**Friday." Tim answered as he tried to shake her off but her right knee only ended up digging into his lower back more, "I give."**

**She quickly got off of him and helped him to his feet.**

"**Where're you takin her?" She asked as he rubbed his neck and she went to the stands to grab her water bottle.**

"**Movies." He answered as her cracked his neck before stretching out his back, "Keep it simple, y'know."**

**She nodded in agreement.**

"**Worked on your karate this summer?" He asked, changing the subject once more.**

"**Yeah," Karen told him as she took a seat in the stands and leaned against the cool metal seat behind her, "it was one of the only ways I could keep up with my training without my rents gettin suspicious."**

"**Definitely feels like you've been training and improving." Tim commented as he sat beside her and took a drink from her water bottle.**

"**I've improved a bit," Karen told him with a shrug, "learned a few new styles. Not completely, just dabbled a bit. Kory leant me her book on Northern Chinese styles of Martial Arts she had gotten a while ago and I actually learned a lot from it. I thought it'd be a little more boring and just talked about how they were made or something but it actually went through, step-by-step, a bunch of moves that really come in handy. The one that I used to bring you to the floor was one of them."**

"**You've definitely gotta teach me one of these days." Tim told her.**

"**No pro-" She stopped short as the door to the girl's locker room and Kory came hopping out on one foot while trying to put her other boot on.**

"**We gotta go," She told them quickly as she pulled out her mask, "Scarecrow just contacted the police; he's put a bomb full of his fear gas on a train. We have to find it and get rid of it. Change quick, you're both with me."**

**They both ran to their respective locker rooms immediately after while Nightwing came out of the boy's locker room.**

"**You head straight to the train station," He told her as they quickly walked out of the training room, "I'll call the others to get changed before meeting you there. Search and stop every train from leaving the station. Make sure everyone is safely off and the vents are closed and air conditioning system is off. I'll have Alfred call up Bruce, if he doesn't know already, and let him know what's going on. He can check in with Commissioner Gordon."**

**She nodded before putting on her full face mask securely and taking off and out through the waterfall.**

**She flew quickly to the train station and came just in time as a train started pulling away.**

**She flew directly to the tracks in front of the train and floated a few inches above the ground before putting her hands out in front of her as the train started heading toward her. When it came in contact she immediately pushed back, making large hand prints in the metal. She moved her hands to the side a bit, making her hand prints look bigger than they were.**

**Her feet finally hit the ground and she pushed harder, her feet digging into the dirt and grass between the tracks.**

"**I hate automated trains." She muttered under her breath as she moved one hand under the front car of the train and lifted it a few inches above the ground before she moved her other hand and lifted it above the ground as well.**

**Bumble Bee flew up behind her as she lifted the train a few feet above the ground and held it in place, her teeth gritting at the large weight.**

"**Head into the conductors car and take out the computer to stop the train." Starfire told her as she continued to lift the train a bit higher while slowly being pushed down by it, "I can't hold this forever."**

"**You got it." Bee said before crashing through the side door of the conductors' car and floated a few inches above the ground to keep her weight from causing Starfire to buckle under.**

**She pulled out her stingers and gave a quick zap to the computer system. It didn't shut down.**

**She put her hand to the earpiece hidden under her full face mask and said Starfire's name.**

"**We got a problem, Star." She reported, her voice full of concern as she put her stingers away and started typing away at the computer consul, "I gave the computer a charge that should have shut it off but kept the system in tact. It didn't work. I'm trying to shut it off manually right now but so far it's not working. If I gave the system a larger charge, it'd end up fried."**

**There was a small groan from Starfire before she answered through gritted teeth, "The systems probably been hacked or is being controlled. If you still can't shut it off manually by now, open up the panel and start unhooking it. If you find something controlling it, take it out. I'll hold the train down. Robin just showed up a few seconds ago, he's going to get everyone out and move them away."**

"**Got it Star." Bumble Bee replied as she softly landed on the floor of the car and dropped to her knees before pulling the cover of the computer console off and pulling out her flashlight.**

**She quickly ducked under the panel and laid down on her back as she got to work. She pulled a few wires and plugs out of the system until her flashlight caught something on the back wall.**

**It was a black disk of some sort that had a wire connected to the system.**

"**Gotchya." She said under her breath as she checked pulled out a small metal B from her utility belt and slowly wedged it between the black disk and the wall. It took a few more seconds before it finally started to come loose.**

**Finally she was able to pull it off the wall and carefully took a look at it, trying to find anything that could cause it to explode or even let out the gas they were looking for.**

**She used the small metal B and cut the wire and finally heard the wheels of the train stop turning.**

**She flew out of the conductors' car quickly just as Starfire set the train back down.**

"**You might want this to get checked out," She told Star as she handed her the thin black disk, "I'm into electricity and dabble in electronics. That thing needs to be checked out by you, Stone, or Batgirl. All I know is that once I took it out, the train stopped."**

"**Did you at least check to make sure it wasn't the thing that held the fear gas or set off a bomb?" Starfire asked as she looked over it for any kind of markings.**

"**Yeah," Bee answered as she pocketed her B back in her utility belt, "just before I cut the wire."**

"**Good." Starfire put the disk in her utility belt before rolling her shoulders a bit to stretch them out, "Head into the station and get the trains cleared before they're filled. That's the first priority. Just in case that gas goes off, I don't want innocent people in that area. Once they're all out make sure the exits are closed off and that the trains don't leave the station. Once Stone and Batgirl show, tell 'em to head into the conductors cars and make sure that what you found in this train, aren't in any others."**

**Bumble Bee just nodded before taking flight once more.**

**Starfire walked steadily to the second car. The door was already open and the people were already out and moved as far away from the tracks as possible.**

**She moved slowly and carefully through the car. She dropped down to her knees and checked under each of the seats for any sign of the fear gas.**

**It wasn't in the car. She jumped off and found Robin closer toward the center of the train.**

**She moved into the next car and checked it as well.**

**Nothing.**

**Five more cars down, Robin came back up to her.**

"**I checked all the cars as best as I could but you have a better eye than me." He told her as he walked into the car, "I'm gonna head to the station to make sure everything's cool there too."**

"**Okay." Starfire answered as she continued to check the car, "When you get there tell Beast Boy to head over here to help me pull the car back."**

"**You got it." Robin told her as he exited the car.**

**Meanwhile-In the Train Station**

** "What've you got so far?" Nightwing asked Stone as he exited the third car of a small train.**

"**Found three more of those disks Bee told us about in the last three cars," Stone reported as he showed him one of the three disks that he found just recently, "I'll need to check it out back at the cave because there's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to pop this baby open out here. I don't have all the correct tools or anything to check it out here."**

"**Alright," Nightwing answered as he moved to the next car, "check them for trackers. Once we find the gas head back and check them out."**

"**Alright." Stone said as he moved around the train to the next one.**

"**No offense Wing," Beast Boy said as he jumped up behind Nightwing in the train car, "but why don't I just try to sniff it out? I mean, I am Beast Boy! I have the power of the entire animal kingdom! If I just sniff it out, we could find it way faster and get rid of it in time."**

"**Already thought of that a while ago." Nightwing told him as he started to search the car, "His fear gas has no odor and if it just now did have eve the slightest odor, your new mask would probably just filter it out."**

"**Oh." Beast Boy answered as his eyes turned to slits in thought, "What about that bomb tracker thing that Stone made last year?"**

"**It tracks bombs. Not fear gas." Nightwing answered shortly as he slowly moved down the car, "I'm starting to think this was all just some kind of hoax to get us all down here. So far the only thing anyone's been able to find are those controllers. Maybe-"**

**He stopped suddenly as his gaze landed on a copy of the train arrival and departure times.**

"**Maybe what Wing?" Beast Boy asked, gaining Nightwing's attention once more.**

"**Maybe the gas isn't even on any of these trains." He said as he quickly pressed the button on his ear piece built into the full face mask, "Maybe it's on a train that's already left. Starfire."**

**There was a pause before he finally got a response.**

"**Yeah?" She asked from her place on the other train.**

"**A train left the station about fifteen minutes before the Police got a call." Nightwing reported to her as he stared at the first departing train of the entire afternoon, "It should be going through the tracks downtown by now. Tracks are between the Police Station and City Hall."**

"**I'm on my way!" Starfire told him as he heard a soft wind going through her mask. He hit the button and ended the call.**

"**I hope she makes it." Beast Boy muttered as he jumped out of the car.**

"**Keep checking around for that gas just in case!" Nightwing ordered out to the other Titans, "First one done, head downtown to help Star!"**

A/N: Sorry about the delay in chapters this week. Been real busy. Oh! Looks like one train slipped by. I wonder what Kory's gonna do if she finds it? Or even if another Titan will be able to help her in time?

I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Monday**

**August 15, 2005**

**4:57 PM**

**Sky over downtown Gotham City**

**Starfire flew as fast as she could until she finally saw it.**

**It was moving fast down the tracks.**

**To fast!**

**She dove down until she was lined up with the end of the train, grabbed the back of it and tried to slow it down. It was working, but slowly. Its power started going down and she grabbed the back exit as it started to move a bit slower and ripped the exit door off.**

"**Get out now!" She ordered to the people in back, "Someone needs to head through the cars and tell the people in them to get out! I can't hold this train forever!"**

**They all quickly jumped out, each fighting to leave first and another herd of people quickly jumped out from behind them.**

**It was a few minutes before everyone was off and she jumped on the train, letting it take off once more.**

"**Well, well, well," Came a voice over the loud speaker, "if it isn't Starfire! Come to face your fears?"**

**She didn't answer as she scanned the room for any sign of the gas.**

"**I wouldn't worry about finding it in this car my dear." The Scarecrow said once more, "Usually I don't like to give hints but since your so pretty and will probably be dead within the next two minutes, why shouldn't I? So, here's the hint that'll either cost you not only your life, but the citizens in this area of Gotham as well or save them all; you'll find my deadly fear gas, in the heart of the train. Good luck and it was so good meeting you. Oh, and you have about a minute and thirty seconds left."**

**His voice was gone but so was she.**

**Starfire moved quickly from the door in the front of the car and onto the top of the car in front. She looked at them all before running down the line of train cars to the old engine car. She jumped down into the opening and landed near a small pile of dusty wood.**

**All of it was dusty.**

**She looked at the old stove and her night vision lenses caught something inside. She got to her knees and reached her hand as far as she could to the back of the stove. Her fingers grazed a small box but couldn't grab it.**

**She pulled her hand back and stood up, her left hand aimed at the old stove's entrance. Her hand glowed a dull green for a second before her star bolt was formed and she let it go, hitting the box and causing it to explode.**

**She was flown back into the wood and wall behind her and knocked unconscious.**

**She woke up in the Batcave's med lab some time later.**

**She groaned as she tried sitting up.**

"**I wouldn't do that." Rachel told her from her place in the corner, her back to Kory as she sat writing something, "That blast basically sent you through the wall of that train car. A few of those pieces of wood saved your life by breaking the impact. What was your resolution last new year? Getting knocked unconscious more times this year than anyone else?"**

"**I was only knocked out one time this past year thank you." Kory answered back a little weakly as she tried to sit up once more, this time much more slowly, "Besides, I only had about twenty more seconds left on the clock before that thing blew and sent the fear gas through the old smoke pipe, spreading it through the air of downtown Gotham. I figured if I blew it up, it wouldn't make as much damage, not to mention I couldn't reach it."**

"**You're completely crazy, Kory." Rachel told her bluntly as she finally turned around, "Especially since you're sitting up in your condition. Slightly fractured skull because the combination of your Kevlar mask, which also contained a led lining as well as a rubber lining, and the wood saved it from breaking into little tiny pieces. You have two broken ribs and your ankle was almost completely messed up. When we found you, it was at an almost 180 degree angle."**

"**How long have I been out?" Kory asked her younger friend as she rubbed the back of her head softly.**

"**It's the twenty-first." Rachel said as she closed the folder she was writing in, "Schools gonna start in a few days, Scarecrow is still on the loose, he's only attacked once more since you were knocked out, and Bruce had Diana come by to use the healing ray on you. Your head should only hurt because of the pain in your ribs while your ankle and the fracture were healed by the ray. Oh, and Vic and Barb found a connection between the metal disks that were hooked up to the trains and the 'Octopus,' as Gar likes to call it, that attacked you at the fair last year."**

"**And you wait until now to tell me?" Kory asked her with wide eyes as she practically jumped off the hospital bed, grabbed a robe from the nearby hanger to go over her gown, and practically ran to the doors.**

**She quickly put her hand against the pad on the side of the metal doors that quickly scanned her prints before letting the doors swoosh open.**

**Rachel sighed as the doors swooshed closed behind her injured friend.**

"**She just doesn't like to stay down." She muttered under her breath as she took off her white, medical coat and hung it up next to Doctor Thompkins' before putting the folder back in its usual spot and heading out.**

**Meanwhile-Stone and Batgirl's Computer Lab**

**The doors burst open as Kory stepped through to see Vic typing away furiously at his computer.**

"**What's the connection?" She immediately asked, shocking him back into focus of the world around him. He grinned when he saw her standing as she had so many times before, waiting for the details on the case and probably have a million thoughts running through her head about the situation and how to fix it.**

"**Glad to see you back on your feet, Kory." He told her as he got up from his comfortable chair and walking over to one of the back corners in the room. **

**He pulled at something in the shadows for a moment before wheeling out something hidden under a large canvas. He went to one of the many drawers in the back of the room, pulling out one of the black discs that had been found in the conductors' car of a train.**

"**I think you remember this." He said showing her the disk before setting it down at the work table in front of him, "And I don't think you could forget this."**

**He pulled off the canvas to reveal the large octopus-like robot that had captured her at the annual Gotham School District's 'Welcome Back' Carnival.**

"**Turns out," Vic continued as he looked up at her, "the metal that was used to make the tips of the…tails and the cone of the head that protected its programming is the same that was used to make these disks. They both also don't have any markings or clues as to who created them and the metal can be obtained basically anywhere. Even ordinary citizens could get there hands on it, which makes it hard to track."**

**Kory sighed.**

"**At least we have a connection." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. She picked up the disk on the table before bringing her gaze up to Vic, "You mind if I take this? Test it out a bit myself?"**

"**No problem." He told her with a shrug before nodding back to the drawer he pulled it out of, "Babs and I have about five more anyway."**

"**Thanks Vic," Kory told him with a grin as she put it in the pocket of her robe, "you rock."**

"**No," He said with a playful smile, "I'm Stone. Not Rock."**

**Kory just stuck her tongue at him before leaving the room.**

**Twenty Minutes Later-9:06 PM-Training Room**

**Kory balanced easily on the long pole. She back flipped and landed on her left hand, elbow bent. She easily lifted herself up and stretched out her legs and other hand.**

"**Damn." Tim said as he and Babs entered the training room, "Aren't your ribs still broken?"**

"**They're healing." Kory answered as she turned her head to look at them before she swiftly switched hands.**

"**I'd never be able to get up if I had two broken ribs." Babs commented as she moved closer, "How are you still able to do that?"**

"**Practice." Kory told her with a shrug before she flipped off the top of the poll and landed gracefully a few feet behind it, "I'm used to pushing myself, even when I'm injured. I wouldn't go to the point where I end up hurting myself further, though. I know my limit, even when I'm injured. Besides, I spent the past four days in a hospital bed, lying unconscious. I gotta get my body used to my usual training again and the sooner I do it, the better."**

"**You weren't even wincing when you were doing that." Tim pointed out.**

"**I know." Kory told him as she walked over to the weights, "It took a few minutes but I finally adapted to ignoring the pain. Which is basically what I do when I get hurt, I ignore the pain until a time when I can take care of it. Sometimes, when I get hurt, I don't even feel it because I'm so caught up in the fight."**

**She smiled at the last part while the two younger Titans just looked a bit shocked.**

**She set the barbell at one hundred and fifty pounds before turning back to them.**

"**One of you mind spotting me?" She asked them as she carefully sat on the bench, "I'd just lift it by myself but if I slip it could end up hitting my ribs. I plan on going out tonight, not staying in the med lab for another six days."**

"**We'd rather have you out with us tonight too," Babs told her as she walked over to the bench as Kory carefully laid back and Tim left the room and went to the boy's locker room to change.**

**Together they carefully lifted the barbell off the two hooks holding it up and carefully lifted it a few inches away from the hooks.**

**Barb's hands moved off the barbell after Kory lifted it but stayed a few inches under just in case. Kory lifted it high, holding it up for about thirty seconds before bringing it back down a few inches above her chest and holding it there for about thirty seconds before repeating the process.**

**After doing that for about five times, the doors to the training room swooshed open, and Dick and Karen walked in whispering to each other. They stayed near the entrance for a few seconds, still whispering, until finally turning to the two red heads.**

"**Hey Babs," Dick said as he walked over to the girls, "I'll take over. You change and get started on your training."**

"**Okay." Babs replied as he moved his hands under the barbell and she took hers away, "Good luck, Kory. I hope you can head out on city watch with us tonight. We really need you."**

**Kory just smiled in response as she continued lifting. **

**Babs gave Karen a smile as she past by her on her way to the girl's locker room to get changed. Once the door closed behind her, Dick pulled the barbell back onto the hooks and helped Kory sit up.**

"**Karen and I have to talk to you." He told her as she grabbed her gym bag. She pulled out her water bottle and took a drink as she followed them out.**

**Only seconds later Tim came out of the boy's locker room. He looked around at the, now empty, training room and frowned a bit.**

"**Man," He said to himself as he walked over to the computer at the entrance of the room, "no one likes to stay in one place for more than ten minutes around here."**

**Bumble Bee's Electrical Lab**

"**So what's Scarecrow up to now?" Kory asked as the door shut immediately behind her.**

"**Nothin." Karen told her as she grabbed the remote sitting on her desk and turned the TV onto the news, "He turned himself in. Watch."**

"…_**and so far reconstruction of Gotham is going smoothly.**_**" The news anchor reported as the screen turned from videos showing the reconstruction back to her face, "**_**The city will also be able to elect a new Mayor in just a few short weeks. As most of will probably remember, Mayor Greta Jameson was murdered during a raid at city hall by a group of gang members which have been caught and are currently in jail.**_

"_**Congress and President Pete Ross have just passed a law earlier today that will allow speedier trials and convictions and will start with the people charged for murder in Gotham. More on that story later.**_

"_**In a shocking move by the Scarecrow, also known as Doctor Jonathan Crane turned himself in to the police today. Eye witnesses said they saw Crane walking down the sidewalk, his mask off and in his hands and straight to the police station where he, willingly, gave himself up. The police quickly checked him for any signs of his fear gas or anything that could harm them or the citizens around them. He was carrying nothing but a letter which we do not know the contents of at this moment. He also told the police where they could find his fear gas canisters and where he had been hiding out since he had escaped from Arkham. No word yet as to why he has turned himself in. One more crazy is still out from Arkham though-**_**"**

**Karen shut the TV off.**

"**I was testing it out to make sure that the circuits worked and I heard the report once it turned on." She explained to Kory, "Last time we saw Crane, he didn't seem like he was willing to give up."**

"**He set up another bomb inside a hotel." Dick explained to Kory, "Just happened two days ago. Now he just gives up out of the blue and only has a note with him when he goes to turn himself in.**

"**When I heard you were up and once Karen told me about this, I thought you might want to warm up again with a little interrogation after a visit to Commissioner Gordon."**

"**You can definitely count me in on that." Kory told him with a smirk.**

"**While you two do that I gotta fix the Batcave's tracker." Karen told them as she grabbed her tool belt, "Bruce left yesterday to check follow up a lead on Bane. This morning, his tracker went off radar. I called up Selina to check out the last place he had been before the tracker shut off and she told me she'd work on it tonight.**

"**I'm gonna see if I could still find a way to hack into the trackers in his utility belt, you know, the one's we put on crooks to keep track of them. Maybe, if I could turn one on, I'll be able to find him."**

"**Keep us both up to date on that." Dick told her firmly. Only Kory could hear the slight edge in his voice, "Our utility belt trackers shouldn't go off unless they're taken out by the belts owner or, somehow, destroyed."**

**10:01 PM-G.C.P.D. Headquarters-Commissioner Gordon's Office**

**He felt a small breeze from the window. That's how he knew they were there.**

"**You got a letter." He told them, moving the sheet of plain white paper to the side of his desk, never taking his eyes off his work, "I figured you would have heard the news and come down personally. I already cleared it with the guards at Arkham. You have until midnight with him and don't rough him up to much."**

**A shadowed hand grabbed the sheet of computer paper and read the neatly typed letters before passing it along.**

"**We'll try our best." Nightwing told him as he read the letter in the darkness, "Thanks for the clearance."**

"**Don't mention it." Commissioner Gordon told them, still not looking up from his work.**

**The breeze was gone halfway through his short sentence.**

**They were gone.**

A/N: A little action in there. Looks like Kory took a pretty nasty hit!

As for the connection between those disks and that Octopus, for those who read Year 1, you'll recall the chapter I wrote based on the episode 'Sisters'. Kory was taken from the Ferris Wheel by this octopus-like creature and the Titans had to take it down. In the following chapter, Kory and Karen discussed how Vic and Babs could find out who it belonged to. Now, the Titans may have a clue as to who sent it. Or maybe not.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sunday**

**August 21, 2005**

**10:36 PM**

**Arkham Asylum-Interrogation Room**

**Jonathan Crane sat in his chair with a cocky smile.**

"**We're not even being watched are we?" He asked, his hands only being able to make a small motion as his wrists were chained to the desk.**

"**Who gave you this?" Nightwing asked him firmly, his eyes slits as he slid the paper in front of Crane.**

"**I'm sorry Nightwing," Crane told him with a twisted smile, "I'm only the messenger."**

"**And the messenger knows who he receives the message from," Starfire cut in as she sat on the table next to Crane, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes glowing a faint green. "Who gave this message to you Crane? Who broke you out only to have you come back?"**

"**Aren't you looking much better than the last time I saw you." Crane commented as he looked Starfire up and down, "Of course, the last time I saw you, you looked like you were dead. The Titans were carrying you off. I thought the funeral would have ended by now or, are you just haunting me to try to get me to talk?"**

**Both of their eyes turned to thin lines as they got up.**

"**Congratulations on passing by the way!" Crane called back to them as they left the room and into the quiet corridor.**

"**He's acting almost as bad as the Joker." Starfire commented as she looked at him through the one-way glass. He was just sitting and smirking at the door where they left before turning his eyes to the paper they had put in front of him. His smirk became a full grin.**

"**This guy that's tracking us has one hell of a plan." Nightwing said as he leaned against the wall, "Using Black Mask and Scarecrow as his pawns and messengers. He did something to keep them from talking because even now, they're not scared of us."**

"**The guy likes Shakespeare too." Starfire said finally turning her gaze away from Crane, "I'm only the messenger.' He's using the villains at Arkham to test us and it's obvious they're letting him. But why?"**

"**He offered them something." Nightwing answered quietly as a guard came around the corner. He waited until they were alone again to continue, "Its obvious Black Mask and Scarecrow aren't afraid of him or else they would've been jumping out of their seats."**

"**He's offering them something that sure as hell is making them happy." Starfire told him as her gaze briefly went back to Crane who's grin was still insanely wide, "Not to mention he's testing us. The two have a chance to be connected. They get a part in his plan-"**

"**And he gets to study us." Nightwing finished off as they looked at each other, eyes locking, "He knows that we have to stop and catch the villain that gets out to protect the city."**

"**And he gets to, somehow, watch every move we make, knowing that even if we do find out his plan, we still don't know who he is and can't stop helping because it would endanger the lives of innocent people if we did." Starfire finished off just before opening the door to the interrogation room once more and stepping through, Nightwing at her heels.**

"**Who's he using next Crane?" She demanded as she grabbed the note he had given the police earlier, "Who's he going to use to test us next?"**

"**Now, my dear child," Crane said, his insane grin still plastered on his face, "what fun would that be?"**

**Nightwing kicked the table from the bottom of it enough for it to push Crane back and fall on top of him.**

"**Play time is over Crane." He told him as he put his right foot on top of the metal able and pushed it down onto Crane, "Tell us who he's using next."**

**Starfire moved to the other side of the room and looked at the wall away from the one-way mirror as her hand went to the communicator in her ear.**

**Crane's grin was gone and replaced with a look of complete fear.**

"**Nightwing." Starfire said as she walked up from the other side of the room, "It has to end now. We have bigger problems."**

**Crane looked relieved as she grabbed Nightwing's arm and pulled him away from Crane and out the door.**

**Fifteen Minutes Later-Batcave-Bumble Bee's Electrical Lab**

"**What the hell is wrong Karen?" Nightwing demanded as he and Starfire stepped through the door.**

**Karen just turned the monitor of her computer around to face them. On it was a map of the city.**

"**You see anything?" She asked them as Starfire pulled off her mask.**

"**That's the radar and nothing's on it." She said as both she and Nightwing stared at the empty radar.**

"**Exactly." Karen replied as she leaned back in her chair, "The others are about to head out now so their dots will come up but Batman and Catwoman's are off the map."**

**She quickly typed away at her keyboard as two dots showed up, one gray and black, the other just black.**

"**Those are the locations they were just before their trackers went off." She told them as she leaned back in her chair, "I tried contacting both of them but I haven't gotten any type of response from either. Last time I talked to Selina it was about a half hour before she disappeared and she told me she hadn't found any sign of Batman at the sight."**

"**They're both on different sides of town." Nightwing said as one of his hands came up to his jaw and rubbed it slightly, "And, they were both looking for Bane."**

**Kory just walked out of the room and into the cave just in time to see the others ready to leave, all back in their regular uniforms.**

"**Hold it!" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the large cave, "I'm assigning positions tonight and there's no time for questions so just go with it okay?"**

**They looked at each other before nodding.**

"**Batgirl," Kory started off, "you're in charge of the East End. Beast Boy, you're in charge of uptown, Raven, you take the center of the city and Robin, you take downtown. Stone you have the docks so take the Bat-boat or sub."**

"**Got it." He said before walking toward her a bit and taking a right at a dark stairway which led to the Bat-boat and the Bat-sub.**

**The others had already moved on their way.**

"**So," Karen said from behind her as she and Nightwing stepped out of her room, "I'm guessing that leaves me with you two."**

"**You're going with Star to the sites where Batman and Catwoman were last seen." Nightwing told her as he moved to the vehicle lift and typed in the code for his Night-Cycle, "I'm gonna head aback to see the Commissioner again, see what leads he gave Batman before he disappeared. I'll meet up with you both after."**

**Fifteen minutes later-Tricorner Yards**

"**This is the exact spot where her tracker went off." Bumble Bee said as she pointed down at the spot.**

"**Doesn't even look like there was a fight here." Starfire commented as she looked around the area, "No foot prints, tread marks from any type of vehicle, not even a piece of Catwoman's suit or whip."**

**There was silence for a moment as Starfire looked around the area more thoroughly before turning back to Bumble Bee.**

"**Is there a way someone could turn off our tracers?" She asked her friend.**

"**Yeah," Bee answered with a shrug, "but it'd take an electrical shock that would be able to knock us out, even with our suits on. Why?"**

**Starfire just wordlessly moved to the spot Bee had pointed to and kneeled down to the ground, ripping off the grass underneath to reveal a large circle that was about two inches thick and had some kind of button on the top.**

"**Damn." Bee said once she saw it, "That could work. It's like a hand buzzer only with a lot more power and a hell of a lot bigger."**

"**Think you can find out how much power it has?" Star asked her as they stared down at it.**

"**Yeah, but the multimeter I carry with me won't be able to measure it," Bee replied as she kneeled down to see if there was any wires connected to it, "it doesn't read as high a volt as this thing probably gives off. We'll need o remove it carefully before taking it back to my lab in the cave. I can test it there."**

"**Alright," Star said as she looked up at Bee, "how do we get it out without shocking us?"**

**Bee sighed.**

"**Right now, I have no clue." She answered as she lifted up more grass around the circle to leave more room for her hands, "This thing is obviously not hooked up to anything so the charge it gave off could only come once. But, it could carry a larger amount of electricity. Maybe even enough for two to three hits. There is one way to tell."**

**She pulled out a metal B from her utility belt.**

"**If I drop this one the button, it could cause the electrical current to move from the circle to my little B-rang and blow it up sky high, getting rid of the charge with it."**

"**And what about us?" Star asked her, her hands on her hips and one eye larger than the other as if she had raised one of her eyebrows.**

"**Once I drop it," Bee told her with an uncertain look, "well, let's just say once I drop fly off like hell."**

**Both of them floated a few feet in the air just before Bee dropped the B-rang on the button and they both flew away, hiding in the bushes about thirty feet away.**

**They waited but heard nothing.**

**Slowly they got up and flew back to the spot.**

"**Guess it did hold just one charge." Bee commented as she picked up her B-rang from the button before lifting the large circle up from the ground.**

"**Lucky for us." Starfire said with a faint smile as she checked the area one last time, "Let's head back."**

A/N: Uh-oh. Where's Catwoman? After everything the Titans have been through, the disappearance of a local hero is not something they need right now.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tuesday**

**August 23, 2005**

**7:22 PM**

**Batcave-Bumble Bee's Electrical Lab**

**Karen rubbed her face with her hands to try to keep herself awake as she tested the voltage again.**

**She had charged the buzzer over twenty times but each time it could put out the tracer in a utility belt.**

**She sighed as she sat back in her chair behind the glass room walls separating her from the buzzer and the machine it was on.**

**She input a new charge for it and watched as the machine attached it to a power outlet and charged it up.**

**It would take about an hour for the charge to complete so she decided to get up and head upstairs to get something to eat.**

**When she reached the kitchen she saw Vic making himself a quick snack.**

"**Hey Karen," He greeted her with a large grin, "guessing the test ain't going so well?"**

"**You kidden?" She asked rhetorically as she went opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice, "It couldn't be worse. I've gone over fifteen trials and I still can't find a charge that could take out the trackers in our utility belts and knock us unconscious in our suits. Not to mention I haven' slept for about thirty hours, so I'm basically losing my patience with this thing."**

"**So then get some sleep." He told her with a shrug, "I'll run the tests, record the results and if I find anything I'll let you know. Besides, just like you dabble in computers, I dabble in electricity mostly because they go hand-in-hand."**

"**I don't know, Sparky." She said uncertainly before yawning.**

"**Just sleep for a few hours." He told her again more forcefully this time as he gently pushed her out of the kitchen, into the hallway and toward the stairs, "I'll watch over the system. Besides, you'd be no good to us unless you had at least a little sleep."**

"**Alright," She finally conceded as she slowly walked up the stairs, "I just set it up to charge about ten minutes ago. Wait another fifty minutes before running the test. And Sparky, thanks."**

"**No problem." He told her with a slightly goofy grin before walking off down the hall and towards the elevator.**

**After he entered her lab he went straight to the computer in front of the glass room and watched as the buzzer continued to charge. He looked at the meter and saw it was only at twenty percent.**

**This was gonna take a while.**

**Training Room**

**Tim blocked Gar's fist before flipping him over his shoulder.**

**Gar skidded to a stop on his feet with one hand touching the ground for balance. He looked up at Tim and smirked.**

"**You gotta do better than that Bird Boy." He teased before running at Tim, flipping over him, landing in a crouch position and swinging his right leg out in one fluid motion.**

**Tim flipped back just in time though, missing Gar's outstretched leg and moving straight into his fighting position.**

"**You were saying?" He teased back as Gar quickly swung himself back onto his feet.**

"**You both suck." Babs commented from the stands as she watched them both take a punch at each other, only to miss by a few centimeters because they moved their heads slightly, "I could take you both on and win."**

**They stopped their match and looked at each other before grinning widely at her.**

"**Okay then," Gar said as he crossed his arms and put on a confident smile, "prove it."**

"**I will." Babs shot back as she jumped off her seat in the stands and landed in front of them.**

**Tim sent a swift kick toward her head but she ducked with Gar who tried to send a hard punch to her stomach. She grabbed his outstretched fist and swung him back into Tim sending them both a few feet away and to the ground.**

**She stood waiting for one of them to make another move.**

**Gar quickly jumped off of Tim and flipped behind her but she was already waiting for him to do that and sent a quick kick into his stomach and knocking him back to the ground. Her head quickly snapped back to Tim who had jumped into the air, his leg outstretched to kick at her.**

**She ducked and rolled as he landed and they quickly went into an all out match. Punches and kicks being blocked almost immediately after they were thrown.**

**They finally stopped, forearms locked together and fists aimed high at the others face.**

**Gar jumped up and was about to land on Barb's back when she pushed Tim to the ground and he landed where she had once stood.**

**They rolled around, each trying to gain the upper hand but neither succeeding.**

"**You two having fun wrestling?" Dick asked them as he stepped into the training room from the boy's locker room.**

**He was dressed in an old black hoodie, a pair of regular blue jeans, and a baseball cap that he had on backwards. He obviously had color contacts on because he wasn't wearing his shades and his eyes were a light blue-gray. He was also wearing a wig as a few pieces of dark blonde hairs came out from under the cap while his midnight black hair was completely hidden. On his right cheek was a thin scar, which they obviously knew was fake but would be very real if they didn't know that Dick was in disguise.**

"**I am." Tim told him with a grin as he pushed Babs to the ground once more.**

**She moved her leg up to his stomach and used it as leverage to flip him off her and to the ground behind him.**

"**Now you're probably not." She told him with a grin as she got up.**

"**So," Gar started as he looked at Dick, his head cocked to the side a bit, "what're you up to tonight?"**

"**Kory and I are heading to My Alibi. It's a lowlife bar in the center of the city." Dick explained as he moved to the door, "There's plenty of stupid crooks hiding out there that know about a bunch of criminal activity. I'm sure we can find out about Bane and that mystery guy that's been setting us up this way."**

"**Gonna pay 'em off?" Tim asked as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.**

"**We'll offer." He replied as he put a pair of leather gloves over his hands, "Only because if we try to threaten to much they may find a connection. Don't expect us out with you for a while. Vic's in charge and you all have to be on city watch by nine."**

"**Got it." The three younger Titans replied as he left the room.**

"**I would so love to see them in disguise beating the shit out of those crooks." Tim commented as he stretched his muscles. **

"**Don't we have a fight to finish?" Babs asked him with a smirk, "Unless you're ready to give up and declare me the winner."**

"**No way!" They both replied before resuming their battle.**

**Outside Wayne Manor-Garage**

**Kory checked the old watch on her wrist to check the time.**

**7:56 PM.**

**She was wearing a pair of old jeans, a tight black t-shirt under her midnight black leather jacket. Her long red hair was hidden by a black wig with bangs that hid her light gray eyes.**

**The door finally opened and Dick stepped through, shaking some of the rain water off his face and hat.**

"**Is it just me," She started off as he closed the door behind him, "or does it only rain this hard when something bad has either happened or is going to happen?"**

"**The last time it rained this hard was when Tim's dad died." Dick commented as he turned his gaze to the closest window for a moment to see the rain hitting it in quick, hard drops, "Trust me, it's not just you. I have a bad feeling about tonight."**

**He turned his cap around so the and pulled it low so it was covering his face before he grabbed a motorcycle, and the keys for it, and taking it outside, Kory right behind him.**

"**Remember," He told her over the rain as it started to pound down on them, "I'm Chris, you're Nicole."**

**She nodded before they both got on. He revved up the engine before taking off out of the long driveway and onto the street.**

**It was a twenty minute drive from the manor to the bar and they finally stopped just a few blocks short of it and hid the bike before walking down the street.**

**Chris put his hand around Nicole's waist, bringing her close to him as she pulled a piece of gum out of her pocket and put it in her mouth and started chewing it.**

**The door slammed open as they walked in before slamming shut once more.**

**The bar was lights were dim and you couldn't see anyone's face, just shadows. **

**They took a table in the back and laid low for a while until he walked in a few minutes later.**

**The man they were waiting for.**

**His eyes were shifty as he looked around the entire room, taking in every shadow and keeping his eyes open for any means of escape. He was short and skinny. His face was narrow and his hair was stuck to his head from the rain.**

**Nicole got up from the table and walked over to him, her hips swaying as his eyes still searched the room.**

"**Hey handsome," She whispered in a ditzy voice, "why don't you come sit with me?"**

**He looked her up and down quickly before giving her a twisted little smile.**

**She grabbed his hand and led him to the table she was sharing with Chris. Once he saw Chris, he quickly pulled away.**

"**Don't worry Donny," Chris told him, his voice holding a slight Boston accent, "I jus need a little info. I'm willin to pay for it to. Just take a seat and we can work on the price."**

**Natalie pushed him into the chair across from Chris before returning to her seat, next to Chris, leaning against him slightly as she chewed her gum and checked her nails.**

"**So," Chris started as Donny's eyes continued to roam, "how much is it gonna take for you to spill some info on Bane? Jus an area of where he's hidin these days."**

**Donny just grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and pulled a pen out of his old coat before writing down a price and sliding it over to Chris.**

**Chris glanced down at the napkin before reaching into his pocket, Donny slid his chair back a bit just in case. Chris just pulled out an old beat up brown leather wallet and pulled out ten hundred dollar bills. He slid them over to Donny who quickly counted them before putting each one close to the dim lamp on their table to check if it was real. Finally he pocketed the money.**

"**You got a ride somewhere?" He asked, his voice nervous as his eyes took in the room once more.**

**Chris and Natalie got up and motioned for him to get up and in front of them to leave.**

**They left back out into the rain storm, Chris and Nicole keeping their eyes on him for any sign of escape on his part. He looked back every few seconds waiting for them to show him where they parked, safely away from the hidden eyes and ears of the bar. They finally walked into the alley, their motorcycle still in the place they left it, unharmed.**

**Finally he turned to them, looking around once more before speaking.**

"**Last I heard," He told them, his eyes still roaming around the alley, "he was hiding out near Novick Tunnel. The Titans scared him out of town for a few weeks and, while the gang war was going on, he snuck back into town and grabbed more than enough of his liquid steroid. I heard just yesterday he caught Catwoman. Figured he's probably keeping her close to his hideout which is near Novick Tunnel but that was yesterday. He could be anywhere now."**

**They nodded before Chris spoke up again.**

"**What do ya know about the guy who's testin the Titans?" He asked Donny who immediately looked frightened.**

"**I don't know nothin bout him." He said immediately before running off down the alley and out of sight.**

"**Well he sure as hell ran for that." Nicole commented as she popped her gum and looked up at Chris.**

"**Yeah, he did." Was his only response as he pulled out the keys to the motorcycle, got on, and revved it up, "Let's head home."**

**She got on behind him before they roared off into the night.**

**9:25 PM-A rooftop over Gotham**

**Bumble Bee gave a small yawn before looking down over the city streets once more.**

"**You really look beat." Batgirl told her bluntly as she watched her friend lean against the ledge of the building, "Maybe you should head back home and get some rest."**

"**I got a few hours worth of sleep before I left." Bee replied as she turned her head to look down the alley below, "It's pretty quiet tonight. Other than the rain you can't really hear anything else. No one yellin for help or screeching wheels on a getaway car. For once, it actually seems a bit…peaceful around here."**

"**Which can only mean that something bad is definitely gonna happen tonight." Batgirl replied to her statement.**

"**And that's why I'm out here." Bee told her, taking her masked eyes away from the alley and over to Batgirl, "Something bad's gonna happen and I'm not gonna miss it or my chance to help fix it."**

**There was silence for a few moments as they jus stood on the roof gazing down at the city streets, the rain pounding around them.**

**Finally, both of their communicators gave a small beep that only they could hear.**

**They both hit the button on their earpiece and waited for someone to speak.**

"**Titans," Nightwing's voice came over the small speaker in each of their ears, "Bane was last located at Novick Tunnel. Stone, I want you to head over there with Raven and use the tracker for his steroids to find where he is or was living around that area. As for everyone else, if you spot Bane at all, don't go at him by yourself. Call in for me or Star and we'll either come help or send backup. Nightwing out."**

**Bee and Batgirl both turned to look at each other, knowing exactly what was going through the others mind.**

**They turned back to stare down at the streets below.**

**An hour and a half later-A bush outside of Novick Tunnel**

"**You hear anything?" Stone asked Raven as he moved the small tracking device in his hand slightly to the left, trying to pick up a chemical signature made by Bane's steroids.**

"**Just the cars passing by." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice as she moved the small dish that was connected to the headphones she had over her ears and under her hood, "And a few TV sets that are still on. What about you? Pick up anything yet."**

"**Nope." He said as he leaned against the outside wall of the tunnel, still moving the tracker in his hand carefully from side to side, "I can't find a trace of his steroid venom anywhere. You think Wing and Star might've gotten the info to late?"**

"**When it comes to stuff like this," Raven said moving one side of the headphones back, behind her ear, "Wing and Star know what they-"**

**She stopped as a thin red line started to make its way over the tracker, making a path for them to use.**

"**Found him." Stone said with a grin as she quickly took off the headphones and they both got up.**

"**Remember what Wing said," Raven told him as she pressed the button on her communicator, "Contact them if we find Bane. We found a trace of him and I personally think it'd be better if we had some backup from them. Nightwing."**

**Stone just nodded his head distractedly as he made sure to keep pointing the tracker in the direction the path was pointing toward.**

**It only took a few seconds to fill Nightwing in before she shut off her communicator and turned to Stone.**

"**They're both on their way," she told him as she and him started following the path the tracker had laid out for them, "told me to follow the path and wait until they showed up before actually entering whatever building or hidden hiding spot it leads to."**

"**Works for me." Stone just told her as they slowly made their way behind a few houses trying their best to keep to the shadows and still follow the trail.**

**Ten minutes later, they stopped in front of the basement of a small white house.**

"**He's hiding out here?" Raven asked her eyes slightly wide with shock.**

"**What better way to hide than in a normal looking house in a quiet neighborhood." Stone told her with a shrug as he checked to see if the path went any further before shutting off the tracker and putting it in his utility belt, "Signal's comin from the basement. He probably has a bunch of his juice down there cause the closer we got, the thicker the line on the tracker got, which means the signal became stronger."**

"**Bust it open then." They both turned in surprise to see Nightwing and Starfire standing a few feet behind them only minutes later.**

"**Damn." Stone said as he clutched his chest, right over his heart, "Could you both please not try to do that anymore? You almost gave me a heart attack and I'm way to young for that."**

**They just stood waiting.**

**He walked to the basement door and pulled out his flashlight before kicking the door off it's hinges, sending it down to the bottom of the basement. He jumped down after it, the others quickly following behind him.**

**He stood stock still though as the others came up behind him, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly as his flashlight was trained on the floor of the room.**

**They looked down to see what he was staring at and Raven gasped.**

**On the floor of the basement was a long trail of blood.**

**Nightwing pulled out his flashlight and aimed it at the trail before following it to one of the corners of the room and all of their eyes became wider at what they saw.**

**There, in the far right corner of the basement lay Batman and Catwoman. Their uniforms were covered in blood, hands, feet, and mouths tied. Both were laying at odd angles with a large pool of blood surrounding them.**

**Nightwing was the first to come out of his shock as he carefully took a step toward his mentor and the defender of the East End.**

**He kneeled down before them and checked each of their pulses before turning back to the others.**

"**They're still alive," He told them as he lifted Batman up over his shoulder, "but they're weak. We have to get them back to the cave soon! If we don't, they'll die."**

A/N: Looks like a little undercover work goes a long way. If only they had learned where Bane was earlier!

Now, not only are Batman and Catwoman on the verge of dying, but Bane's still on the loose! And what about the mystery man that's challenging the Titans? Definitely seems like he's spooked the tattler's in Gotham real good.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Tuesday**

**August 23, 2005**

**11:43 PM**

**Batcave-Waiting Room outside the Med Lab**

**They had rushed over to the Batcave as fast as they could.**

**Batgirl had picked up Dr. Thompkins and, by the time they made it there, she and Alfred were already waiting for Bruce and Selina. Rachel quickly changed and joined them in the room to help.**

**The others just waited outside for any news of how things were going.**

**Dick walked through the door, the others only looking up at him for a brief moment to see what he had been up to for the past few minutes.**

"**I called up Clark and Diana." He explained shortly as he took a seat beside Kory, "They're gonna come down and pick up Bruce and Selina, bring 'em up to the satellite and use the healing ray on them to heal them faster."**

"**They're still probably gonna be out for a while." Vic said as his gaze turned back to the floor, "And Bane's still on the loose."**

**Silence was his only response as the other Titans just shifted a bit.**

**The door suddenly swooshed open and Superman and Wonder Woman carefully walked in, taking in the sad expressions of the seven teenagers.**

"**How're they doing?" Superman was the first to ask, his voice full of worry.**

"**We're not sure right now." Dick answered him, not looking up, "The door's not lined with lead though. You could take a peek and let us know."**

"**I'd rather not." Superman told him firmly. Everyone knew that meant he wouldn't.**

"**How long do you think it'll take for you to fully heal them?" Kory asked Wonder Woman, staring her straight in the eye.**

"**From the wounds Dick described," Wonder Woman started to answer her voice holding a hint of despair, "a few weeks. Maybe even a few months."**

"**A few weeks." Dick cut in angrily before she could eve start her next sentence. He quickly stood up and looked her in the eye, "In a few weeks the crime rate in Gotham could double once the crooks and psychos out there find out that Batman and Catwoman are out of commission."**

**Kory put a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly lowered him back to his seat.**

"**Let us know when they're better." She told Wonder Woman after she to Dick to calm down and stay seated.**

"**Of course." The older heroine replied before she walked to the door and gave it a knock that could be heard through to the other room but still wouldn't create a huge hole in the thick metal door.**

**It swooshed open only moments later and Rachel and Alfred stood there, a manila folder in Rachel's hand. Blood was splattered on the sleeves of Alfred's once clean white shirt and was all over Rachel's once white lab coat.**

**They moved aside to allow the older heroes entrance before letting the door close behind them.**

**Rachel quickly removed her coat and threw it into the nearby trashcan where it would probably be burned later to get rid of any evidence that she had been working on the injured heroes in the med lab. She handed the folder to Dick who just set it down on his lap.**

"**It's getting late." Alfred told the eight teenagers as he washed his hands, "It would probably be a good idea if you all head to bed. It's been an exhausting night for all of us and would probably be better if you all get some sleep rather than go back out tonight."**

**The others got up and left but Dick and Kory just stayed in their seats.**

"**I'm not tired, Al," Dick said as he finally got up, "I think I'll just hang in my office for a while." **

**He got up and left the med lab and headed for the training room, folder in hand.**

"**Alfred," Kory said as she got up and opened the door, "Do you think you could send down some hot chocolate for us? Extra whip cream?"**

"**Of course Miss Kory," Alfred said as they walked out the door, "It'll be down in fifteen to twenty minutes."**

**Kory gave a soft smile.**

"**Thanks Alfred." She said as she went into the training room.**

**She went straight into the girl's locker room and to the door at the back left of it. She put her hand on the special panel to the left of the door and it immediately opened for her.**

**Dick was staring at a file on his computer.**

**The door closed behind her as she walked toward him.**

"**He did it," Dick said as she stood next to him, "I know he did it. I'm gonna find him if it's the last thing I do."**

"**Judging by what he did to Bruce and Selina," Kory said looking down at Banes' file and grabbed the folder Rachel had given him, "It probably could be the last thing you do.**

"**He broke Bruces' back and right arm, fractured both of their skulls, and broke both of Selinas' arms and nose. They were lucky to be alive for so long. That's only the quick summary Dr. Thompkins and Rachel could give us."**

"**That's three." Dick said, still staring at the screen, "That's how many lives Selina has left. She likes to think when she became Catwoman she had nine lives. She's probably gonna count this beating as another life lost which means that she has three left."**

**Kory pulled her chair away from her desk and sat in it.**

**She stared directly at Dick as he continued to stare at his computer screen.**

**Suddenly, she turned him around to look at her.**

"**They're okay Richard," She told him as she stared into his dark sunglasses, "That's the important thing right now."**

**Just as they both leaned in a buzzer went off from the small, black, built-in square box on the wall, at Korys' side of the room.**

**Dick got up and lifted the see through cover and found two steaming cups of hot chocolate.**

**He went back to his seat and handed Kory her cup.**

"**We'll find him together," Kory said after a few minutes of silence, "We'll catch him together."**

**Dick gave her a soft smile and nodded.**

**Thursday**

**September 1, 2005**

**7:25 AM**

**Gotham Technical School-Entrance Hall**

**The main entrance hall of the large building was crowded with students, half of them dressed in regular jeans and t-shirts, polo's, and even hoodies the other half dressed in their shop uniforms. All of them had some type of backpack on or near them.**

**Vic was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that had the words **_**Information Systems Technology**_** written in white letter written over his first initial and last name, also in white letters, on the right side of his shirt. He was also wearing a pair of khakis and a pair of dark blue sneakers.**

**Dick and Kory were both wearing two dark blue short sleeve, button-up shirts, black Dickies work pants, and a pair of regular tan boots. Both of their shirts were untucked but Kory's was buttoned up while Dick's was left open showing the black t-shirt he wore underneath. On the back of there button-up shirts it read **_**Manufacturing Tech.**_** in red letters with the abbreviation for department underneath. On the front left side, just above the pocket it had each of their first initials along with their last name in the same red letters.**

**Karen's uniform was similar to Dick and Kory's only she wore a light blue, short sleeve button-up shirt with yellow letters on the back that said **_**Electrical Dept.**_** and her name was in the same place as theirs. Her Dickies were also a dark blue instead of black.**

**Tim, Gar, Rachel and Babs were just dressed in t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers because they had not chosen their shop yet and wouldn't get uniforms until they did.**

"**So, do you think they're okay?" Tim whispered as they stood in one of the corners of the entrance hall, waiting for the bell to ring so they'd be allowed into homeroom, "It's been two weeks since we last saw them and Clark and Diana still haven't called in to let us know."**

"**They're probably still unconscious." Dick answered as he started buttoning up his shirt, "Clark, Diana, or one of the others will probably call us up when they wake up."**

"**Bane's really been keepin a low pro since we found 'em." Karen commented as she took a quick look around with her chocolate brown eyes to make sure another student wasn't watching or coming toward them.**

"**We'll find him." Kory told her strongly as she tucked in her shirt and picked up her red Nike gym sack up and slung it over her shoulder.**

"**You guys do know where your homeroom is, right?" Vic asked Rachel, Gar, Babs, and Tim as he looked at them with questioningly.**

"**Of course." Gar answered with a shrug, "It's the same room you guys had for your freshman year. We got the same teachers too."**

"**Here's a tip," Karen said with a smile as she thought back to their first day last year, "Mr. Vincent will come off as kind of weird when you first meet him, but he's mad cool."**

**Even Dick nodded in agreement to that statement.**

"**We'll keep that in mind." Rachel said before turning to Gar, "As long as Gar doesn't try to break his record for most detentions on his first day in school like he did last year."**

"**It's not my fault those teachers were boring." Gar instantly defended himself, "Especially Mrs. Grishome, our English teacher. My god, she made me fall asleep the moment her mouth opened."**

"**Didn't you get a detention from her every day last year?" Vic asked with a large smile.**

"**Yeah," Gar said grinning back and chuckling, "I got to annoy her every afternoon, man. After the first month and a half of school she would just let me stay for, like five minutes before I annoyed her so much and she'd just yell at me to leave."**

**Everyone but Dick laughed at that. He just smirked.**

"**That reminds me of Dick and Mrs. P last year." Vic said with a grin as he gave Dick a friendly little shove, "She's one of the math lab teachers and she hated the fact that Dick wore his shades to every class. At first, she even thought they were safety glasses. It was hilarious! After the first three months of school he'd just walk in, take his seat and there'd be a detention slip waitin for him. He'd take it put it in his pocket and when it was time to go he'd just say, 'See later Mrs. P.' leave, and when it was time for him to head to detention with her, he'd have us wait for him outside the room, stay in there for five minutes and walk out without a word."**

"**Are you ever gonna tell us what really happened whenever you stayed after?" Karen asked him, her hands on her hips and her eyes trying to find his gaze behind his usual dark glasses.**

"**Get a detention with her after you get your schedule and you'll be able to find out first hand." Dick replied back smoothly just as the bell rang. He turned to the others, "We'll meet you guys at the parking lot at the end of the day."**

**Tim, Gar, Rachel, and Babs nodded before walking through the doors on their left while Vic, Kory, Karen, and Dick walked down to the other hall.**

**When they passed the office they stopped.**

"**I'll see you guys at lunch." Vic said before taking a right as they headed straight.**

**He walked straight down the hall stopping a few times to say high to a few of his friends from academics before finally stopping in front of the IST shop. He opened the door and went straight to his locker.**

"**Forget your combo, Vic?" Ted asked as he walked in behind him and pulled out his old planner from last year.**

**By the time he pulled it out Vic already had his locker open and was grinning down at his friend.**

"**Nope," He told him as he grabbed a regular spiral notebook out of his backpack and a pencil, "just needed to remember what I needed."**

**He put his backpack in his locker before slamming it shut and taking a seat at the computer in the corner of the room, opposite of the teacher's desk and quickly logged on.**

**He checked around before pulling the two side blinds on each end of the table and then hacked into the school system.**

**He smirked and easily opened up the security cameras that were hidden in the halls and watched as the druggies started coming in just as the second bell was about to ring.**

**He checked over his shoulder once more before leaving the screen and opening up the students schedule list and opening up the sophomore folder for it. He quickly found his, Dick, Kory, and Karen's schedules and printed them out on the printer at his feet. They came out quickly and he stowed them away in the small little desk filer on the right side next to his monitor where he stowed away his notebook.**

**He logged off the school system just as his teacher and fellow classmates walked in and greeted them with a smile as he leaned back in his comfortable chair.**

**Electrical Shop**

**Karen walked in and quickly stowed away her stuff, taking her keys out of her backpack as well as a black sharpie which she put in one of the pockets of her shop shirt before shutting the locker door. She quickly tucked her shirt in before taking her seat at the front of the table to the left of the teachers.**

**She leaned back in her seat as Mr. K and the other students walked in and greeted her with a smile.**

**She was the only girl in the entire shop as the other boys filed in and Mr. K turned on the TV screen for morning announcements before walking over to open the tool crib for them.**

**Manufacturing Technology Shop**

"**Hey everybody!" Leslie yelled to the other shop students as she walked into the theory room. Half the class was already in their seats including Dick and Kory who were talking with Nick up in front of the room. They all winced when they heard her yell out.**

**Mr. Hacket walked into the room and turned on the TV for the morning announcements before smiling at his class.**

"**So," He said as Leslie took her seat in the back and started talking with Ian and Jen, "How was everyone's summer?"**

"**No so good Mr. H," Kory replied as she leaned back in her seat and smiled at him before turning her gaze to Dick, "Richard was able to get out of jail."**

**Mr. H and Nick laughed at her little joke.**

"**Personally I think Kory should have been the one to go," Dick shot back smoothly, "everyone there was as big a klutz as she is."**

**The whole room broke out into laughter at Dick's joke. She just smirked back at him.**

"**Than I guess that means you were the stupidest person there." She replied to his shot just as the second bell rang. She turned to Mr. H and changed the subject before Dick could respond to her statement, "How was your summer Mr. H?"**

"**It was good." He replied as he put his clipboard down on his rolling podium, "Went to California and played a few holes of golf."**

"**You're obsessed with golf, aren't ya?" Nick asked him with a grin as the class continued to fill just before the late bell rang. Mr. H just grinned back.**

**Everyone turned to the TV screen to watch the announcements.**

"_**Welcome back everyone! Here we go with a new school year!**_**" Mr. Adams, the teacher that gave the announcements in the morning told the students enthusiastically, "**_**As for the new freshman, we hope you all enjoy your time here at Gotham Tech! Will everyone please rise for the pledge of allegiance…**_**"**

**There was a pause as one of the teachers voices said the pledge as the students rose, hand over their heat and stared at the flag before sitting down once more to hear the rest of the announcements.**

"_**We'll start off with today's lunch which is chicken and rice made especially by the culinary department! It's a meal everyone enjoys!**_**"**

"**Yeah everyone enjoys barfing." Dick whispered to Nick, Kory, Joe, Tiffany, and Ralph who all laughed silently. At that same moment, the phone in the Mr. Hacket's office started ringing. He left the room to go pick it up.**

"…_**which leads to today's question of the day! During the war of 1812, Francis Scott Key wrote our national anthem! My question to all of you is, where did he write our national anthem? Yes, I know he wrote it while he was on a boat but what bay was he being held in when he first wrote it? Call me up, extension 835 and, if you get it right, I'll give you a shout out! Have a good day and don't forget to get a learn on!**_**"**

**The bell ending homeroom rang and the twenty-five MT students leaned back and started chatting silently once more until Mr. H walked back in with a pass.**

"**Dick, Kory," He said turning his brown eyes to them, "there's been a small emergency at the manor. A man named Alfred has come to pick you both up."**

**Dick and Kory looked at each other before getting up from their seats.**

"**He's waiting for you both in the office," Mr. H explained as he handed Kory the pass, "and you might want to take your stuff in case you don't come back."**

**They nodded before saying goodbye to their classmates and leaving the shop.**

A/N: It looks like the Titans are going to start getting as much homework as I used to, now that they're back in school. I wonder why Dick and Kory got pulled out, though? Guess you're going to have to wait until the next chapter for that answer.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Thursday**

**September 1, 2005**

**7:46 AM**

**Gotham Tech-Main Office**

**Dick and Kory walked into the office to see Alfred tapping his fingers nervously. When he saw the door open and the two teenagers step through he smiled in relief.**

"**Master Dick, Miss Kory," He said automatically taking their backpacks from them, "we must go at once. I've already singed you both out."**

**The secretary nodded at the last part before going back to work.**

**Dick and Kory just followed Alfred back out the door silently and followed him outside and to the awaiting car.**

**They opened the door and were shocked to see Barry Allen, the Flash, sitting in the back seat staring out the window. He looked to them both and gave them a huge grin.**

"**So, how was your first day?" He asked jokingly as they quickly sat in the back next to him.**

**Barry Allen was Wally West's Uncle. He had light, golden blonde hair that was parted to the side and bright cerulean eyes. When he stood he was 5'11" and worked as a police chemist at the Central City police department.**

**They stayed silent as Alfred drove out of the bus lane and onto the main road.**

"**So," Dick spoke up first as he turned his gaze to Barry, "how're they doing?"**

"**Straight to business as usual, huh Dick?" Barry asked him, his eyes sparkling. He his right index finger to his right ear and spoke, "Watchtower. Three for pickup please."**

**It felt like they were being sucked up a tube as all three of their bodies, Dick, Kory, and Barry's, started to disappear from the back of the car in a shimmering light.**

**The scenery soon changed from a fast moving car on the road to a long hallway with large windows that showed the beautiful blue marble that was Earth.**

**Kory instantly walked up to the glass and looked through it to see the Earth and the magnificent stars surrounding them.**

"**Welcome back to the JLA Watchtower!" Barry told them both with a grin as he walked up to the glass as well, "And you're looking at one of its best highlights. A lot of leaguers come up here in their spare time just to look at the stars or even a few of the planets. Personally, I think the view is the best part of it.**

"**While you both were up here last time you were probably to busy to notice, especially since the med wing and the elevator are closer to the center of the tower."**

"**Speaking of the med wing," Dick cut in looking down another hallway that led to the elevator, "you mind taking us there or should we just head up ourselves?"**

**Barry just chuckled as Kory finally turned away from the window.**

"**Follow me." He finally said, leading them to the elevator. It opened up and they quickly walked inside. Once the doors shut, Barry spoke again, "Twelfth floor."**

**They shot up and were on that level in seconds.**

**The elevator doors opened once again and Barry too them all the way to the opposite side of the floor before leading them down another hall and to the med wing.**

**Once they reached the last floor he stopped and turned to them.**

"**I'm gonna warn you right now," He told them, his tone telling them he was completely serious, "they don't look good. Because of all the major injuries we can only use the healing ray on them for a certain amount of time a day so the healing process for them is going pretty slow. They didn't even wake up until about an hour ago and they'll probably lose consciousness soon, which is probably why they demanded to see you both now. If we weren't losing the healing ray on them though, they'd probably never get completely healed."**

**Dick and Kory nodded in understanding but he paused before putting his hand on the scanner and opening the door.**

"**Kory," He said turning to her, "since Dick's wearing shades it probably won't affect him, but the room is completely white and the lights are really bright so, before you go in there, you might want to shield your eyes for a few seconds until you adjust."**

"**Thanks for the warning." She told him with a smile before shutting her eyes as he put his hand on the scanner.**

**The door opened and Barry's words proved true as even he shut his eyes and moved his head away from the blinding light.**

**Dick and Kory slowly walked through the doorway just before the large metal doors closed behind them with the usual swoosh.**

**Kory finally opened her eyes but had to squint to see the room around her.**

**She and Dick finally spotted Bruce and Selina in the sea of white as only the midnight black hair of their eyebrows stood out in the room.**

**Bruce's eyes opened and quickly spotted the both of them at the entrance.**

"**Dick," He groaned out, his deep voice now just barely a whisper, "come here."**

**Dick slowly walked over to Bruce. When he got to an open side of the bed he grabbed a stool and sat at Bruce's right side waiting for his mentor to speak again.**

**Kory went and sat by Selina, who's eyes were still closed but her breathing pattern, still pretty shallow, made it obvious that she was awake.**

"**Over…o-o-over a m…m-month." Bruce finally said after a few minutes of silence. His voice had somehow gotten weaker in those minutes and Dick practically had to lean over him to hear.**

**Selina still didn't open her eyes but finally opened her mouth and addressed Kory.**

"**Suit." She said, her voice as weak as Bruce's if not weaker, "Has full mask. You wear it and…protect th-the East…East End. Stay…stay at m-my place. Easier."**

**Kory's eyes went wide.**

**She knew what Selina was asking. She wanted her to take over for her. She wanted her to be Catwoman.**

**Selina finally opened her eyes and gave her a weak smile that seemed to come out as more of a wince.**

"**Y-you got blasted…" She started off, bringing Kory's attention back to her, "a-a-and you st-started training a-again…once you woke up. Girl with a million…lives."**

**Kory smiled at her new title.**

"**I don't have a million lives." She told Selina firmly, but the older heroine cut her next sentence off.**

"**You do." She told her as strongly as she could, "You could-could've ea-easily died. Th-there have been…a-a lot of times l-like that for y-you. You've l-l-lived th-through'em all. Birth to now…you've pro-probably lost…a-about fif-fifty to a hund-hundred thousand. You can live through a-a lot more. Y-you are the…the girl w-with a million lives. And don't…argue with me about…it."**

**Kory just smiled softly and nodded in acceptance to Selina's last sentence but not her new title.**

"**I'll watch over the East End for you Selina," She told her older friend, "don't worry. It's in good hands."**

"**The…the best." Selina told her as she shut her eyes once more in exhaustion, "Tha-that's why I asked…you."**

**Her breathing evened out and Kory looked down at her with worry in her eyes.**

**Dick listened closely as Bruce gave him instructions.**

"…**as long as you…wear it," Bruce continued talking about the new cowl that he had instructed Dick to wear, "no one…should.. know the…difference. Until I get back…you a-are Batman. Kory…w-will be Catwoman…a-a-and you both…work with…the League. Meetings…battles, everything. M-make sure…you t…tell the others."**

**Dick just nodded solemnly.**

"**B-Barry." Bruce continued, struggling to keep his breath while speaking, "H-he'll give you…both JL communicators."**

**Dick just nodded once more as he stared down once more at the man that had once seemed so strong to him, now lying on a medical bed trying to keep his breath as he spoke weakly.**

**Bruce finally shut his eyes, signaling the end of the one-sided discussion.**

**Even in his now weakened state he, somehow, still had that commanding voice that dared people to try to talk back to him, no matter how weak he looked or sounded.**

**Dick and Kory just sat there and stared at the older heroes.**

**The doors finally opened with a soft swoosh and they both turned to see the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, enter the room.**

**The 6'7" green alien towered down over each of them, staring at them with his blank red eyes.**

"**You have both been here for three hours." He stated in his usual monotone voice, "I came up to give you your communicators and lead you back to the teleporters to send you back to the cave."**

**Dick got up first and walked over to the tall, kind alien.**

"**Thanks J'onn." He told him as Kory walked up slowly behind him.**

**J'onn opened up a large hand to reveal two small communicators that would be able to fit in their ears.**

"**I believe you both know how they work correct?" He asked as they both nodded. There was silence for a few minutes.**

"**Would you mind staying out of our heads, please?" Kory told him quietly yet still firmly.**

"**They will get better." He assured them as he finally did leave their thoughts to themselves, "It will just take time and, from what I hear, you two are more than capable of taking over for them. As for your team…I believe they will be able to get on without you both for a while. You both have taught them all well."**

**Four hours and thirty minutes later-Batcave-Meeting Room**

"**So," Karen said as she leaned back in her chair and turned her gaze briefly to Gar, who was rocking in his, "you two gonna actually tell us why you called the meeting or are we just gonna sit in silence for the rest of the day?"**

"**Vic's gonna be in charge of the Titans for a while." Dick finally said after a few extra moments of silence.**

"**Why?" The others asked at the same time looking at their two leaders in curiosity.**

"**Because," Kory started off as she finally turned her gaze from the table to her teammates, "Richard and I are gonna be taking over for Bruce and Selina while they're out."**

**The others still looked a bit confused.**

"**Can't you just take over for 'em as Nightwing and Starfire and still lead us?" Tim asked as them as if that was the most obvious thing to do.**

"**No." Dick answered him shortly, "Kory and I are taking over for Bruce and Selina as Batman and Catwoman."**

"**What?!" The others yelled out in shock while Gar fell back.**

**He quickly got to up and looked at them with wide eyes, his hands pointing at them.**

"**You two don't even sound like them!" He shouted to them in confusion, "How're you gonna be able to pull it of when you don't even sound like them?"**

"**We're trained as masters of disguise Gar," Dick explained as he leaned back, "even disguising our voices as long as it's in our range. Both of their voices are easily in our range."**

"**So you're both actually gonna do it?" Rachel questioned, one eyebrow raised high.**

"**I've been training to take over for Bruce since I was nine-years-old," Dick told them with a shrug, "I'm gonna have to wear the cape and cowl sooner or later. Might as well consider this a trial run."**

"**And the East End will be completely messed up without Catwoman," Kory explained to them with a small shake of her head, "I can change my voice a bit to get it a little lower like she does and I'm only an inch taller than her. No one will notice the difference except for the mask."**

"**Mask?" Tim asked a little confused.**

"**We'll both be wearing full face masks," Dick told them, "That way the smart crooks can't tell the difference for a while." **

"**So Nightwing and Starfire are just gonna… disappear?" Gar asked looking a little more confused than before, "Isn't that just as bad as Batman and Catwoman?"**

"**Batman and Catwoman have a bigger impact on Gotham then Nightwing and Starfire do," Dick explained to him, "They were the first heroes in Gotham. They are the people the crooks fear most."**

"**Nightwing and Starfire are just…" Kory paused a bit to think, "Well, in a way, we're just teenage versions of them. We operate almost the exact same way, except I use star bolts instead of a whip and I fly instead of jumping from roof-to-roof like Selina does. Actually, now that I'm really thinking about it, I kind of like the idea that I won't be Starfire for a while. Don't get me wrong, the powers are great but it's been a long time since I've been able to fight someone, other than in training, with anything but my fists."**

"**But Catwoman guards the East End," Rachel pointed out to Kory, "It'll take about fifteen to thirty minutes to get there and back."**

"**I know," Kory said as she turned her gaze to Rachel, "That's why I'm moving into her apartment building in the East End. All her equipment is there anyway."**

"**Alright," Vic said as he got up and gave in with a grin, "You two take over for Bruce and Selina. I'll take charge of the Titans. It'll be cool."**

"**You're still going to school though, right?" Tim asked them curiously.**

"**Of course." Dick told him as he got up, "Now, I gotta go check the suit and get ready for tonight."**

"**And I have to go pack," Kory said before smiling to them, "But don't worry, I'll have my communicator at my hip as usual. Any problems, give me a call."**

**An hour later-The East End- One of the rooms in Selina Kyle's Apartment Building**

"**I'm not sure I can so this, Donna," Kory said as she held her cell phone between her ear and right shoulder as she put away her clothes, "When I'm Starfire, I usually have at least one of the others backing me up. Now I'm in charge of the entire East End by myself. What the hell was Selina thinking? Was she high off the medicine or something?"**

"**Judging by what Clark and Diana told me when they got back a few hours ago," Donna said from the other line, "When Bruce and Selina woke up they were definitely in their right minds. No matter how weal they sounded.**

"**Selina picked you because she believes you can do it. I do too. You're hardcore, Kory. You can take anyone down and you know it. You just have to believe you can. Just think of it like you were protecting people in Citadel. You had no powers or weapons. You just had your instincts and martial arts."**

"**And that's all I need out here too," Kory said as she stopped unpacking and went over to the window, "It's gonna be a challenge."**

"**You know how much you love new challenges," Donna told her. Kory could tell she was grinning.**

**Kory grinned.**

"**I think I'm gonna have fun." Kory finally told her as she watched the streets below, "I just hope the others can handle whatever comes their way."**

"**Especially with that guy who's testing him." Donna replied worriedly, "You and Dick still haven't found out who he is huh?"**

"**No." Kory said dejectedly as she finally moved away from the window and took a seat on the bed, "It's starting to drive me crazy too. I'm hoping, now that I have a new disguise as Catwoman, I may be able to use it to find out who this guy is and even where Bane's hiding out."**

"**The way you told me that Donny guy ran," Donna told her, "I don't think even Catwoman would be able to get a rat in the city to talk. I say you focus on Bane first. The sooner that guy is brought in, the better. Just try not to get hurt as bad as Bruce and Selina did. You had me worried enough when I heard you'd basically been blown up with a train."**

"**I'll try my best." Kory promised as she laid back, "Plus, if I need any back up, I know who to call."**

A/N: Unfortunately, this story only has Batman and Catwoman as minor character's, and since Dick and Kory are now going to be assuming those roles, they may not be seen as much for a few chapters. So, next chapter, let's see how Vic will handle leading the team against a big name villain from Arkham.

I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Wednesday**

**October 5, 2005**

**3:15 PM**

**Gotham Tech-Soccer Field**

**Vic and Karen leaned against the fence as they watched Babs score the first goal for the Knights.**

"**When's your next game?" Vic asked her as he turned his gaze away from the ongoing game and to the girl standing next to him.**

"**Friday. Then Championships along with you guys in football." She answered shortly as she watched the opposing team steal the soccer ball away from one of the boys on their schools team, "Awe, you've gotta be kiddin me."**

**He turned his attention to the game once more.**

**They watched the game in silence for a few more minutes before he broke it again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.**

"**I was thinking," He said, finally drawing her attention away from the game and up to him, "when Dick and Kory finally get back, we won't have to work as hard. I mean, we'll still be working but, y'know, sometimes they let us take a night off and-"**

"**Sparky," Karen cut off his rambling as she smiled up at him, "when Dick and Kory get back to work, you want to go out and catch a movie or something?"**

"**Yes!" Vic answered quickly with a large grin before toning it down a bit and trying to play it cool, "I mean, yeah. That'd be cool."**

"**Great, it's a date." Karen told him with a grin before turning her gaze back to the field.**

**Vic did a short little cabbage patch before turning his gaze back as well. Unfortunately, for him, someone had caught him.**

"**What're you cabbage patchin for?" Tim asked as he came up to the two, laughter in his blue eyes.**

**Vic turned and glared down at him while Karen just giggled.**

**Tim just started laughing.**

"**Man, at least I got a date with the girl I like." Vic told him, stopping his laughter almost instantly.**

"**I get dates all the time." He defended himself as he leaned against the fence with them, "And I like all the girls I go out with or else I wouldn't even go out with 'em."**

"**The boy's a Roy-in-training." Karen commented jokingly as she picked up her backpack, "I'm gonna head down to see Gar and Rachel's race. Catch you later."**

**They waved goodbye to her before turning back to the field just in time to see Babs score another goal.**

**She grinned at one of her teammates as they both quickly ran down the field.**

"**Babs has been playin the field for a while to." Vic commented as he got a good look at the brown haired boy she had just been grinning at.**

"**So?" Tim said while casting a jealous glance to the brown haired boy, "She's free to do anything she wants."**

"**She wants to go out with you."**

"**It sure doesn't look like it."**

"**It may not now but that's probably cause you've been so busy dating a new girl every week."**

**Tim just sighed.**

"**It doesn't matter now anyway," He muttered as he finally took his eyes away from the field and cast them to the ground, "we're all to busy with work right now. Relationships will have to wait."**

"**You're starting to sound like Dick." Vic commented before scratching his nose for a second and turning his gaze back to the field.**

**Tim just shrugged in response.**

**The front of the school**

**Karen waited on the side of the sidewalk for her friends to run in. She looked down at her Geometry book finishing up the last few equations as the crowd of students started cheering behind her.**

**She looked up to see both Gar and Rachel slightly ahead of the other runners.**

**They picked up the pace the last few yards until they both crossed the finish line and into the cheering crowd of Gotham Tech students.**

**Rachel quickly fought her way out while Gar just let himself be carried away.**

**Rachel rolled her eyes as she grabbed her gym bag near the front wall, ignoring the calls of her teammates and coach as she took a seat next to Karen.**

"**You know how Gar wears those radio headphones when we run?" Rachel asked as she pulled her water bottle from the bag and took a few long gulps before continuing, "We were just past the halfway point when he pulled me aside and let me take a listen.**

"**The news was on every station. Poison Ivy escaped."**

**Karen's shoulders stiffened for a brief moment as she continued to finish her homework.**

"**Vic, Tim, and Babs are at the soccer field." She finally said as she got to the last problem, "I'm not sure how far he game would be now. Halftime maybe. At least grab Vic and Tim and tell them. I'll head up to the manor now and get started on the info.**

"**It'll probably be a few hours till we can talk to the commissioner but we could at least find out as much as we can."**

**Rachel just nodded before getting up, yanking Gar away from the crowd and dragging him along with her to the soccer field.**

**Karen quickly finished up the last question of her assignment before putting it in her backpack, getting up, and walking to the student parking lot.**

**She took a quick look around the parking lot before spotting one of the juniors from her shop.**

"**Yo Vinnie!" She called out as she raced to him just before he could get into his car. She stopped in front of him before speaking again, "I need to get home and fast. You mind taking me?"**

"**No problem." Vinnie answered with a shrug before opening the side door for her, "Hop in."**

"**Thanks." She told him with a grateful smile before jumping into the truck and dumping her back pack on the floor.**

**7:12 PM-Police Headquarters-Roof**

**Commissioner Gordon checked his watch once more before staring out at the dark sky.**

"**Finally got the signal's fixed?" Stone asked as he landed behind him before taking a deep breath.**

"**You jumped all the way over here?" Commissioner Gordon asked him, the shock evident in his voice. Stone just nodded before Commissioner Gordon turned off the signal, "It took forever to get the money to buy just this one. After the way the signals were destroyed by those punks as well as most of the city, we were only able to get one. We have to switch the sticker back and forth. Batman left town on a tip off on Bane a few days ago. Catwoman probably went with him." At that sentence he glanced at Stone and smiled for a brief second.**

**He knew about the switch.**

"**We're already lookin into it." Stone went on with the conversation as if he hadn't seen the smile, "I just need some more info on it before we can take any action. Video footage, evidence, witnesses reports, anything you got on it and maybe even a few tips."**

**Commissioner Gordon gave him a soft smile before walking to the edge if the building with him.**

"**My office window's always open for you guys." He explained as he stared over the edge, "I'll head down and fill you in there."**

**Stone nodded before jumping off the side.**

**Commissioner Gordon just walked over to the door and left the roof.**

**He walked down the steps slowly, taking off his coat along the way and loosening his tie. He walked up to Harvey's desk.**

"**I need to see you in my office." He told him in a low whisper, "Now."**

**Harvey jumped up from his seat and quickly followed.**

**Commissioner Gordon opened the door to his office. A hulking figure sat in his seat reading one of the many folders on his desk.**

**Harvey stared at the figure in shock and just as he was about to turn around, Gordon shut the door and closed the blind.**

"**I'm trusting you Harvey." He told him, his glasses reflecting the detective's confused face, "Stone is gonna need some help on the Ivy case and you're his confident."**

"**You gotta be kidden me." Both Stone and Harvey replied while shooting glares at each other.**

"**He's a blockhead." Harvey snorted out in anger.**

"**I'm a blockhead?" Stone questioned angrily, "You're the freakin bitch that hates hero's guts. You don't even know us-"**

"**I know you were trained by the Bat!" Bullock shot back at him.**

"**Just cause Batman trained us doesn't mean we're anythin' like him!" Stone replied as his eyes became thin slits. He turned his gaze to Commissioner Gordon, "Commissioner, I'm a tech expert. Not a detective. I asked for a few tips, I don't need some crappy cop that won't respect the Titans or anything we do. He'll just get in the way."**

"**I'll get in the way!" Harvey shouted angrily. His next sentence was cut off quickly by Commissioner Gordon who slapped his hand over the detective's mouth.**

"**Harvey may have problems with heroes," He stated calmly as he took his hand away from Harvey's mouth and leaned against the door, "but he's one of the best cops on the force. Unfortunately, I don't have the time or energy to keep up with you and the other Titans, Stone. Harvey can. Both of you and the other Titans can work together on this case. Who knows, maybe even after you put Ivy away you'll be able to at least be able to respect each other."**

**Both of them looked at him as if he was crazy.**

"**At the least, maybe you'll end up tolerating each other," Commissioner Gordon told them with a shrug. He went up to his desk and grabbed the copies he had made for the Titans earlier today. He grabbed them and handed them to Stone, "Before you leave, figure out a way to keep in contact with each other."**

**Stone and Harvey looked at each other wearily.**

**Stone reached into his utility belt and pulled out a cell phone.**

"**It's a phone that can only call the Batcave," He told Harvey as he grudgingly handed it over, "and it can't be traced by anything or one. Make sure it doesn't leave your sight and if you do lose it, we'll know. Don't ask how, we just will.**

"**Call up if you find anything or if you need backup. You don't call when you find something, I'll come after you."**

**He walked to the window, opened it up, and jumped out.**

**Harvey turned to Commissioner Gordon and glared at him.**

"**This is my case Commish!" He roared angrily, "I've been on it from the minute it began and you pair me up with a group of kids in costumes! I have years of experience on them!**

"**You're giving me the backseat and you know it! I don't need any partners, especially kids! Don't get me wrong Commish, I respect ya but I don't respect them."**

"**I respect you to Harvey." Commissioner Gordon told him calmly as he walked over to the window and shut it, "That's why I gave you the case and I told Stone I trust you. If you don't want to work with the Titans, that's fine. I'll find someone else."**

**Bullock heaved a large sigh before stomping out of the room.**

**A few blocks over**

"**Bullock!" Beast Boy yelled in shock upon hearing the news, "Why the hell would he partner us up with Bullock? Bullock's an idiot!"**

"**Bullock's a detective," Stone told him as calmly as he could, "which is exactly what we need right now. You need to keep tabs on him and make sure he doesn't lose that phone."**

"**Why me?" Beast Boy demanded still in a slight state of shock.**

"**Cause out of the others, you're the fastest, and, somehow, you're slicker than Robin or Batgirl." Stone replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You're Beast Boy, remember. You got the power of the entire animal kingdom at your fingertips."**

"**Yeah," Beast Boy agreed with a nod before speaking once more, "but I can only think about the animal's abilities. I can fly like a bird; I can't look like one or change myself into a fly to creep in through door holes."**

"**So then we'll try and find a way to turn you into one," Stone told him with a shrug, "when we have more time. Right now, work with what you've got and keep an eye on Bullock. I don't care if you put a tracker on him and check it in-between classes, as long as you don't get caught."**

**Beast Boy grinned widely as he stared up at his large friend.**

"**I'm givin you permission to tag him," Stone told him, his eyes slits, "not beat the crap outta him so get that out of your mind."**

"**You just know how to suck the fun outta everything don't you?" Beast Boy told him dejectedly.**

"**If the Commissioner trusts Harvey, than so do I." Stone snapped back, "Besides, it's just for this one case. We're not gonna be spending the rest of our lives working with him or anything."**

"**He's gotta find another cop to trust that likes us." Beast Boy told him as he took a seat on the building's ledge, "I mean, so you seriously think Bullock is gonna share what he finds with us? There's gotta be someone else on the force he trusts that likes us or can at least stand us."**

"**Maybe one day there will be. But that day ain't today." Stone told him with a shrug before towering over him, "In the meantime, get your butt out there and follow Bullock."**

**Beast Boy sighed before floating above the ledge and turning to Stone, sitting Indian style in the air.**

"**I can't wait till Wing and Star get back." He told him before flying off into the night.**

**It didn't take long to find Harvey. When he landed on his old car silently he heard Harvey cursing out loud about all the traffic.**

**Suddenly, he pulled out his siren before speeding off and in-between cars. He took off so fast that Beast Boy barely had time to grab onto the roof of the car.**

**He quickly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a tracker and stuck it to the roof of the car.**

**Harvey took a sharp turn and Beast Boy swung full circle, his legs high up in the air, barely missing a light pole.**

**He quickly pulled another tracker out from his utility belt.**

"**I can't wait until we get our new belts." He muttered before he slowly edged his face closer to the open window to see Harvey glaring at the road in front of him and muttering more curses under his breath.**

**He slowly reached down and put the tracker on Harvey's jacket before quickly floating up into the air as the car continued to speed down the street.**

**He flew straight to the roof of another building and pulled out his tracker.**

"**It's gonna be a long night." He muttered once he saw how fast Harvey was going, "A really long night." **

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update! Uploading this chapter from my phone so let me know how it turns out.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Monday**

**October 10, 2005**

**9:35 AM**

**Gotham Tech-Third Period- Mr. Vincent's class**

**When Vic and Karen walked into the room Dick and Kory were already in their usual seats in the back, whispering to each other.**

**They took their seats in front of them, set their backpacks at their feet, and turned around to see the two young detectives staring at them.**

"**We heard Ivy got out." Dick said as he leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming lightly on the desk.**

"**Nothin we can't handle." Vic told him with a shrug.**

"**We also heard Commissioner Gordon set you up to work wit Harvey Bullock on the case." Kory told them with a huge grin.**

**Vic and Karen just stayed silent on that statement and before either Dick or Kory could speak again the bell rang signaling the end of passing and the last few students ran into class to take their seats.**

**Kitten walked in and to her seat next to Mr. Vincent's desk, not forgetting to shoot her usual glare at Vic, Karen, and Kory before smiling lovingly at Dick who involuntarily shivered before turning his gaze away.**

**The door opened and Mr. Vincent walked in and took his seat at his desk and started typing at his computer for a few minutes while the students just turned and started talking.**

"**How's your case goin?" Karen asked in a whisper as she turned to Dick and Kory before reaching into her backpack to pull out her notebook.**

"**We found him in Mexico." Kory whispered back, "Somehow he got tipped off we were there though and when we actually caught up with him, he was at an air field, escaping in a helicopter. We caught a letter that came down from it purposely. Ra's helped him out."**

"**When we get back tonight we'll be focusing on both protecting and listening on any news." Dick told them as Mr. Vincent finally turned around, leaned back in his chair, and took a deep breath before letting it out.**

"**Welcome back," Mr. Vincent told them as he usually did, "another day. You know what, I'm glad you're here."**

"**Why's that Mr. Vincent?" Joe asked from his seat in the middle of the classroom.**

"**I'm glad you asked me that too, Joe." Mr. Vincent told him as he got up from his seat and put his hands in his pants pockets, "See, if you weren't here than I wouldn't be here and, gosh darnit, I'm glad you're here."**

"**You say that every day." Andrew pointed out as he leaned forward in his chair.**

"**You know what Andrew," Mr. Vincent replied as he turned his gaze to him, "you're right. Now, take out your homework and pass it up to the front for me to correct later. Today, I'm gonna teach you about how to write a persuasive essay for the GCAPT."**

**Everyone quickly pulled out there homework and passed it up as Mr. Vincent grabbed them before just putting them down in the small bin on his desk and walking over to the board.**

"**Now," He started off, his back turned to the class as he grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the board, "I'm gonna start you all off with some bonus tips for writing a persuasive essay that could be the difference between a four and a five and a five and a six on the essay.**

"**Rebuttal is the first tip." He underlined the word butt and turned to the class, grinning at them before speaking like he was a little kid and pointing to the word, "Hey, it has the word butt in it."**

**The class laughed and even Dick let out a chuckle. He turned back and underlined the entire word before turning back to the class.**

"**Opinions are like butts." He stated simply as he put the chalk down and turned back to the class, "Everyone's got one. They all don't smell good."**

**The class laughed again.**

"**You know how, when you get home, you're more comfortable?" He told them as he walked down the aisle between the seats, "You know, you go home sit on the couch and just let one rip before saying 'Wow! I've been holding that one in all day!' and it smells really bad.**

"**When I was growing up we would go out and just sit on either my little brother or one of my friends little brothers and just let out a huge one right in front of their faces! Now, I'm not telling you to go home, grab your little brother or sister, sit on one them and just let one rip. See, after my little brother hit puberty, he wasn't so little anymore!**

"**I remember this one time, he decided to get me back for that so he ended up sitting on me and let one rip just like I did."**

**He walked back to the board and pointed his index finger at the first six letters of the word.**

"**That's the point. You can **_**re**_**butt an opinion. Like someone just let one off in front of you, you can go 'Hey, that's bad!' and then let one rip in front of them."**

**The class laughed again.**

"**Everyone has different opinions and when you write your essays you have to state a reason of the opposition, the person that first farted on you, then you go and write why that would be stupid, or fart back at them only with more gas. It's sick!"**

**The class laughed again as they started writing out the word rebuttal in their notebooks before writing down his definition.**

"**Now, another tip is to include connections from your life into your essay…"**

**Thirty-five minutes later**

**The bell rang and the students reluctantly left the classroom before splitting up to their next classes.**

"**Seriously," Vic said as he checked his watch, "with Mr. Vincent the period just goes by so fast. He's to cool."**

"**I liked when he did that little air guitar solo thing," Karen told them with a smile as she stopped by her locker to put her books away, "that was awesome. Not to mention, he just knows how to get you to think. The homework will be a piece of cake after that little discussion we had about rebuttals."**

**Dick checked his watch before motioning to Kory.**

"**We don't leave now we'll be late for Mrs. Morrissey's class." He told her.**

"**We'll catch ya at lunch." She told Vic and Karen before she and Dick went down the stairs.**

**Meanwhile-Automotive Shop**

"**You don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?" Rachel asked Gar as he stared at the parts in front of him.**

"**Of course I don't." He stated plainly as he lifted the piston up and stared at it in confusion as he wondered where he was supposed to place it.**

"**You just took the piston out." Rachel told him in exasperation, "You should at least know how to put it back in."**

"**I just know how to take things apart, not put them back together." Gar told her as he put the piston back down.**

"**You should have paid attention when Mr. Ayer said that when we take the engine apart we should put the parts in an order that would help us put it back together."**

"**You could've told me that before I took it apart."**

"**I did."**

"**No, you didn't."**

"**Yes, I did."**

"**No you didn't."**

"**Yes, I did."**

"**No."**

"**Yes, I did."**

"**No.**

"**Yes!"**

"**No-"**

"**Calm down." Tim cut in as he finished screwing in the bolts of the engine he and Babs had just finished putting together.**

"**Easy for you to say dude," Gar told him as he crossed his arms and glared at the parts in front of them, "the two of us are still on our first engine while you and Babs are moving on to your third."**

"**We'd be done with our first if you had put the parts in order like I tried to tell you to." Rachel told him coldly as she glared at him.**

**Babs sighed before grabbing the case of the engine and their parts and moving it to her side of the table. She moved each part into an order that started at the bottom with the piston and ended with the top of the engine before she started to put it back together.**

**When she was done she slid it back to their side of the table before grabbing a rag and wiping the excess oil and grease off her hands.**

"**Now you guys are on your second." She told them with a smile before turning to help Tim with the new engine they had to take apart.**

**Gar just shrugged before grinning at Rachel who just kept glaring at him coldly.**

**Just as he was about to pick up the engine a familiar tune filled the room and everyone stopped moving.**

**Gar stood frozen, his back to Mr. Ayer who had just put the tire he had helped one of their classmates take off an old car and turned to the other teenagers at the table. Tim, Babs, and Rachel could only stare at him with wide eyes.**

"**Is that a cell phone?" Mr. Ayer asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the large group of students.**

**Babs looked around quickly and spotted an engine just at the end of one of the two tables they were standing next to.**

**She turned her gaze to Rachel and, once she locked eyes with her, moved them back to the engine at the other end of the table.**

**They both lifted their end of the table a bit and stood in front of the legs so no one could see it moving up. The engine fell and everyone quickly turned their gazes to it in shock, the tune still filling the air.**

**Rachel slapped Gar on the back of the head as Babs ducked down and out of sight.**

**Gar rubbed the back of his head and looked at Rachel in confusion.**

"**Turn it off." She mouthed to him waiting for the look of realization to come. It finally did a few seconds later and he quickly reached into his pocket and shut the phone off just as one of the car's alarms went off.**

**Once the alarm went off everyone's hands went to their ears as the loud sound echoed through the large shop room.**

**Babs quickly reappeared next to Tim and put her hands to her ears as well.**

**Mr. Ayer ran to the car to stop the alarm.**

**Tim banged his hand in front of Gar's side of the table to get his attention.**

"**Tell him you have a headache and need to go to the nurse." He mouthed to him just as Mr. Ayer shut off the alarm. Gar nodded before scrunching up his face a bit to look as if he were in pain and moved his hands to his temples.**

**When he saw Mr. Ayer coming back over he slowly walked up to him.**

"**Mr. Ayer," He told him weakly as he pretended to move a little shakily as if he was dizzy, "can you give me a pass to the nurse? I'm not feelin so good."**

**Mr. Ayer looked at him a bit to make sure he was telling the truth before nodding and heading to his office to write up the pass.**

**He came back out a few minutes later and handed the yellow slip of paper to Rachel.**

"**Take him to the nurse for me," He told her as he stared at Gar with concern, "I don't want him to faint on the way."**

**Rachel sighed before taking the pass from Mr. Ayer and grabbing Gar's left arm and brought it over her shoulder.**

"**Lean on me if you get dizzy." She told him as she helped him out of the shop.**

**Once the doors closed behind them she instantly shrugged his arm off her shoulder.**

"**Let's head out those doors," He told her pointing to the end of the hall that was closest to them.**

**They quickly left the building and past the student parking lot. They walked off school grounds and down the road to a small park.**

"**I can't believe you left the phone line on the ring tone instead of vibrate." Rachel scolded him as they took a seat on one of the park benches.**

"**I didn't think he was gonna call in the middle of the day." Gar rebuffed as he pulled the thin silver phone out of his pocket and pressed the redial button.**

**They sat in silence as they waited for Harvey to answer the phone.**

**Finally, on the last ring, he picked up.**

"**Where the hell were ya when I called ten minutes ago?" He asked in a gruff whisper.**

"**You called five minutes ago," Gar answered, his voice a bit lower than usual, "and I do have a life outside the suit y'know. Now what the hell did you call for?"**

"**I found Ivy." Harvey replied, his whisper now a bit fainter, "She's at Toxic Acres. If you don't show in the next twenty minutes, I'll nab her without you."**

"**Raven and I are on our way." Gar replied before he hung up and pressed the down arrow key on the phone. The screen changed and a list of names and titles.**

**He went down to the school nurses name and pressed the button in the center of the arrow keys. The screen changed back to its main page and he quickly dialed the number for the automotive shop.**

"**Why are you including me in this?" Rachel asked before he could press the call button.**

"**Because you're here and if he's actually found Ivy this time I'm gonna need backup." He answered with a shrug before he hit the button with the green phone on it.**

**Mr. Ayer answered on the other line and Gar began to speak.**

"**Mr. Ayer," He started as he sat back down and grinned, "this is Nurse Fay. I just called to let you know I sent Garfield Logan home and Rachel Roth will be taking him there to make sure he doesn't get hurt along the way. They asked if you could inform Mr. Drake and Ms. Gordon to bring their backpacks home for them?"**

**There was a short pause as Mr. Ayer answered.**

"**Thank you very much," Gar told him before hanging up and turning to Rachel, "I love that this thing has a voice changer."**

**Rachel just rolled her eyes.**

"**Let's go before Bullock gets himself killed." She stated as she started walking but Gar grabbed her arm and held her back.**

"**Let's make sure he's where he says he is first," Gar told her as he pulled out his tracker, "I don't want a repeat of last night."**

"**I know I'm gonna regret asking this," Rachel started off as she sat back down, "but, what happened last night?"**

"**He called and said that he was at the docks," Gar told her as he checked the tracker, "I went to the docks to check up on him, he wasn't there. I took out the tracker to follow him and found him at this strip club on the other side of town. Y'know, they won't even let you in if you're a superhero there. I even threatened the bouncer and he kicked me in the butt before telling me to come back when I'm twenty."**

"**I knew I would regret asking." Rachel muttered as she rolled her eyes once more.**

A/N: Looks like Gar had an adventure following Bullock! At least the detective called to let the team know about Ivy. Now they just have to stop her.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Monday**

**October 10, 2005**

**11:45 AM**

**Toxic Acres**

**They arrived at the edge of the area, both wearing their gas suits as they floated through the toxic area.**

**Their masks hid their faces entirely as they moved through the brush slowly and made their way to the green house in the center of the large intoxicated area.**

**Suddenly they stopped when something snapped.**

**They turned quickly to see a large vine quickly wrap around them.**

**Raven's eyes glowed a dull white as her hands glowed black and thin black slashes came out from them and cut the vine like a knife cut butter.**

"**She knows we're here." Beast Boy spoke up as the tree branches started to move and stretch toward them.**

"**Of course I know you're here." A sultry voice spoke up from behind them, "My babies alerted me the moment you first came within two feet of here. Of course, your fat friend from the police department helped give you away as well. He's such an impatient man y'know. It wasn't hard taking care of him though. Just a quick kiss got him to shut up. I wonder how he's doing back at the police department. I really hope the Commissioner will enjoy his last few minutes of life."**

**They turned to see Poison Ivy lying on a large tree branch only a few feet above them, staring down at them with her dark, grass green eyes, some of her long chestnut hair covering them. She wore a leaf green sleeveless leotard that left nothing to the imagination and a combination of vines and tree branches with leaves roamed freely around her body from the roots of her hair to her ankles.**

**Raven and Beast Boy started to fly up to try to get away from the oncoming branches but they snapped quickly, grabbing them by their wrists and ankles and quickly pulling them down, slamming them into the nearby tree trunks.**

**They both groaned but were barely conscious.**

"**Fighting my babies won't get you two anywhere." Ivy told them as she glided down from the branch she was on to the soft grass and slowly walked up to Beast Boy, "You two could be extremely useful to me though."**

**She reached up for his mask and but when she tried to pull it off she received a large, painful shock.**

**Under his mask Beast Boy gave a small smile which quickly turned to a wince just before he was slammed against the tree once more and fell into unconsciousness.**

**Ivy glared at his motionless form before turning to Raven who's eyes were white, glowing slits.**

**A black energy stated to form around her hands when a Ivy just raised a thin eyebrow.**

**Suddenly Raven was jerked back, her concentration lost as she hit the tree trunk behind her hard, knocking her out as well.**

**Ivy walked up to Raven's unconscious form and, the moment she touched the hood of Raven's cloak, a large shock went through her.**

**She quickly jumped back before glaring at the unconscious Titan.**

"**Keep them wrapped up and hidden away." She told the trees before heading back toward the green house, "I'm gonna go make a call but let me know if any of the other Titans come by."**

**She headed straight into the green house and saw a figure standing in the shadows.**

"**How did it go?" He asked as he stared to the wall directly ahead.**

"**Caught two of them." Ivy told him as she grabbed a watering can and began watering some of the smaller plants she kept indoors, "The others will probably be here in a few hours."**

**She paused in her watering and turned to the large shadowed figure.**

"**Do I really have to go back?" She asked him pouting her lip just a bit as she slowly walked up to him, "I'm having so much fun here. My baby's also love having me back and the Titans don't stand a chance against me. Without Nightwing here they couldn't come up with a plan to save themselves, yet alone their teammates."**

"**We made an agreement." The figure told her as he turned his back to her and started to walk away, "Go back on it and you'll regret it."**

**Meanwhile-Gotham Tech-Cafeteria**

"**What is this?" Tim questioned as he looked down at some large glob of unknown white, pasty food on his paper plate.**

"**I don't know," Babs said as she stared at it with a small look of horror on her face, "but I think if you poke it, it'll move."**

**Tim slid the plate down to the trashcan at the end of table and looked back at Babs.**

"**Mind if I get a bite?" He asked looking at the apple in her hand. She passed it to him and he quickly took a large bite, "Mmm."**

"**Don't eat the whole thing!" Babs cried out after he took two more large bites. She snatched the apple from his hands and shot him a glare, "You know this is my lunch too."**

"**Sorry." Tim told her with a small shrug and half smile accompanied by a blush.**

**One of the Assistant Principals suddenly came running up to their table.**

"**Ms. Gordon," She told a shocked Babs who was staring at her in shock with Tim, "we just got a call from the hospital. Your father has been shot. I-"**

**She looked up only to see the table empty.**

**Tim and Babs were already in the main entrance hall when she took her first step out into the hall.**

**They burst through the doors and took off down the street as fast as their feet could take them.**

"**The hospital's all the way across town." Tim told her as they ran down the sidewalk, pushing past people who glared and yelled at their backs, "We'd be able to get to the manor faster and have Alfred take us there."**

**She just cut into the nearest alley and continued running.**

**She finally stopped at an old manhole cover and quickly opened it before jumping down.**

**Tim took a few seconds more caution and went down slowly, closing the cover behind him and sealing it shut just as the lights turned on. He looked to the ground to see Barb's and Rachel's backpacks lying there. The had taken the backpacks with them to lunch incase Gar or Rachel had needed backup. He dumped his and took off down the old sewer as fast as he could.**

**By the time he reached the cave, Babs was out of sight. He ran up to the staircase that led to Bruce's office and pushed the old grandfather clock that stood in his way to the side.**

**He burst through the office door and heard Babs talking to Alfred.**

**He ran straight for the room just as they finished their conversation.**

"…**nd I'll go bring the car around." Alfred finished as he turned around. He nodded to Tim before leaving the room to get one of the cars out of the garage.**

**Babs pulled a slim, silver cell phone from her utility belt, hidden under her shirt. She went to the voice changer screen and selected Bruce's voice from the list before dialing the number for the school.**

"**Hello, Mr. Laporta?" She asked as someone picked up on the other line, "This is Mr. Wayne. I'm calling about Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, Richard Grayson, and Korina Anders. I'd like to pull them out of school for the rest of the day to come with Barbera Gordon to visit her father at the hospital. I think they'd help comfort her…Great, I'll have my butler come pick them up after he drops Barbera and Tim off at the hospital…Thank you so much, goodbye."**

**She turned off the phone before turning to Tim, her usual bright, sky blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.**

**Tim opened his arms and she quickly jumped into them, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as she cried into his shoulders.**

**He just rubbed her back with his hands and whispered soft, soothing words into her ear.**

**She finally pulled away a few minutes later and wiped her eyes before rubbing her hands over her face to try to get rid of he tear streaks.**

"**I'm sorry," She started to apologize, "I ju-"**

"**You don't need to be sorry for anything." Tim stated firmly as he put a hand under her chin and raised her gaze to meet his. "Everything's gonna be okay Babs. Trust me. Your dad is gonna be okay." He paused to give her a grin. "He's gotten shot before remember, it was close to his spine. Doctor's didn't even think he could walk again but a few months in therapy and he was back at work and running the place. He was running and dodging bullets like he'd never been hurt."**

**Babs smiled at the memory.**

**He pulled her into a comforting hug and felt her smile into his neck.**

"**Are you both ready to go?" Alfred asked as he walked in to see the two fourteen-year-olds hugging. He gave them a sly smile before speaking once more. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"**

**They quickly pulled apart before smiling at the old butler.**

"**No Alfred." Babs assured him as she walked over to him, "And we're ready to go."**

**He gave her a soft smile before following her out of the living room and to the front door.**

**Tim just sighed before following them.**

**Thirty Minutes Later-Gotham General Hospital**

**They had arrived ten minutes later to find that Commissioner Gordon was currently in surgery. Alfred had left a few minutes later to pick up the others.**

**Babs laid her head on Tim's shoulder as they sat on the soft chairs in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and speak with them.**

**Tim just had his head back against the wall, his eyes closed in thought.**

**Finally a nurse came out to speak with them.**

"**Ms. Gordon?" She questioned as she stepped out into the waiting room, looking around for Babs.**

**Babs quickly got up and walked over to her.**

"**That'd be me." She told the nurse who looked at her in curiosity for a few more moments.**

"**You'll be able to see your father in a few hours." The nurse informed her. "Right now he's unconscious due to the anesthetic we gave him and even after he wakes up he'll be a little…well, loopy. Doctor Elliot will be out shortly to answer any questions you may have though."**

"**Dr. Elliot?" Babs questioned. She knew she had heard that name before but couldn't think of it at the moment.**

"**He's a world renowned surgeon." The nurse told her with a bright smile. "He was in Gotham today and was around when the ambulance came by to pick up the Commissioner. He offered his services and we readily accepted. Dr. Elliot is one of the best in the world."**

"**Thank you for the kind words Lydia." A man said from behind them.**

**The girls turned around to see a tall man with dark red hair, combed back and dark blue eyes shining as if they held some untold secret. He gave them both a bright smile as he walked up to them.**

"**Hello Ms. Gordon." He greeted Babs as he took her hand and shook it before pointing back to where Tim sat. "Shall we take a seat?"**

**Babs just nodded before going back to her seat next to Tim who instantly took her hand in his.**

"**First of all, let me assure you that your father should be fine, Ms. Gordon." He started as he took a seat next to her. "The surgery was basically routine and the bullet was removed in minutes. It was lodged not even a centimeter from his hip bone but luckily didn't make contact with it or any organs. It will probably take a few weeks for his muscle and tissue to heal but other than that he'll be fine and can leave tomorrow evening. Just keep him in bed for the next few weeks."**

**Babs smiled gratefully to him.**

"**Thank you Dr. Elliot." She told him as she shook his hand once more. "I'm glad that he'll be okay for me to take home tomorrow, I'm sure he won't be to happy about the bed rest but…"**

**She trailed off and he let out a few good chuckles.**

"**I hope you all have a good evening." He told her before his gaze went to Tim and turned from happy to curious. "I'm sorry but I just have this feeling that I've seen you before. Do you know Dick Grayson?"**

"**He's my adopted older brother." Tim answered as he stared curiously back at Dr. Elliot, "You know him?"**

**Dr. Elliot grinned.**

"**I met him when I saw Bruce a few years ago." He stated proudly. "Bruce and I grew up together but after his parents died he went his way and I went mine. We met up again the same year he adopted Dick and I thought you might've been Dick's younger brother or something since you both look very similar. Well, other than the sunglasses of course."**

**They all laughed at that comment.**

"**Dick's actually gonna be coming by with a few friends of ours." Babs told him as she sat back and checked hr watch. "Alfred should be coming up with them now."**

"**Unfortunately I have to go." Dr. Elliot told her sincerely. "There's a patient I offered to operate on after I finished with your father but please tell Dick and Brice I said hi."**

**They nodded as he left the waiting room.**

**Karen came running into the waiting room only a few minutes later. She slid to a stop right in front of them.**

"**How's your dad?" She asked immediately after she took a deep breath as if she had run from school all the way over to the hospital.**

"**He's good." Babs told her with a smile. "Dr. Elliot said I could take him home tomorrow."**

"**Great!" Karen told her with a smile which quickly disappeared. "But we have other problems. Gar and Rae are missing."**

**Both Tim and Babs jumped up from their seats at that.**

"**Babs," Karen said as she pushed the young red head back down to her seat, "you stay here with your dad. Right now he needs you more than we do."**

"**You have to promise to come get me if you need me though." Babs stated as she took her seat once more.**

**Karen nodded. "You got it girl. And Alfred will be comin up to stay with you."**

"**If I get a chance to later, I'll come by to check up on you." Tim promised before rushing off with Karen.**

**Wednesday**

**October 12, 2005**

**7:38 PM**

**Batcave-Stone and Batgirl's Computer Lab**

**Vic sighed as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the large computer screen in front of him in thought.**

**The doors opened but he didn't turn around to see who it was, he just kept staring at he formula in front of him.**

**Suddenly a piece of paper fell into his lap. He picked it up before swiveling around to see Kory standing behind him dressed in her midnight black Catwoman suit.**

**He grinned and gave a low whistle.**

"**Lookin good." He commented and she just smiled and shook her head a bit.**

"**Richard and I found Bane but that is the formula for a gas you guys can spray in toxic acres to get past Ivy's plants." She told him as she put her hair up into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. "Smoke pellets would be easier to carry around."**

**She turned on her heel and left the room. Vic swiveled around again and sighed.**

"**Now I gotta make the gas and put it in smoke pellet form." He muttered under his breath as he shut down the large computer. "At least they're easier to carry than a smoke bomb."**

**Thursday**

**October 13, 2005**

**2:28 AM**

**Toxic Acres**

**They each stood on a different edge of the jungle that was Toxic Acres.**

**Robin pulled out his black and red communicator and checked the time.**

**2:28:45 AM.**

**Fifteen seconds.**

**He had to wait fifteen seconds before releasing the gas pellets.**

**The plan was simple.**

**Stone mapped out every aspect of it easily.**

**Stone did.**

**He thought of every trick he could think of that Ivy might pull.**

**Stone did.**

**Not Nightwing.**

**Not Starfire.**

**They were in Brazil as Batman and Catwoman tracking Bane.**

**Where Stone made up about ten different strategies to beat Ivy Nightwing and Starfire could have easily made about seventy.**

**Robin's job was to look for Raven and Beast Boy and get them out. Stone and Bumble Bee were gonna keep Ivy busy.**

**Batgirl was at home. Taking care of her father.**

**Maybe they should have brought her in.**

**2:29:00 AM.**

**He threw the pellets quickly, letting them fly in all different directions.**

**As soon as they hit the ground, the gas came out and the plants started to wither.**

**He jumped up from his hiding spot and ran in, dropping another pellet every ten feet he ran.**

**He pulled out his tracker and quickly saw two dots appear, about three to four feet away from each other, both on his side of the area.**

**One dark blue, one green.**

**He moved quickly to the dots, jumping over fighting tree trunks and plants trying to fend off the gas and stay alive for their mistress.**

**He finally arrived at the trees just as a huge blast rocked the ground beneath him.**

**Stone and Bumble Bee made it into the green house.**

**He dropped one pellet in front of each of the trees and the, as the gas went off, the trees started to shake.**

**They suddenly started whipping back and forth before finally stopping and drooping a bit.**

**Robin walked carefully over to the one holding Raven and climbed up to see her unconscious form being held to the tree by vines.**

**He pulled out a bird-a-rang and used one of the blades to cut her free before pulling her down.**

**He laid her on the ground before climbing up the other tree and repeating the process with Beast Boy.**

**He laid Beast Boy down next to Raven before opening up the keypad on his utility belt and typing in the code for the R-Cycle.**

**Meanwhile-Inside the Green House**

**The glass shattered as a large vine threw Stone through it.**

"**You both obviously don't know how powerful I am." Ivy told them as she slowly walked up to them. "If I wanted to, I could kill you both in an instant, bu-"**

"**Shut up!" Bumble Bee cut her off as she threw a group of smoke pellets to the ground, around all of Ivy's plants. **

**They suddenly started to wither and Ivy glared up at her.**

"**Not so powerful without your precious plants now are you?" Bumble Bee teased as she got up from her place on the ground.**

"**Won't be long until the gas affects you too." Stone commented as he walked back into the partly demolished green house. "The gas affects mostly chlorophyll and, if I'm not mistaken, isn't that what your blood is made of?"**

**Ivy gasped before shooting a glare to Stone and giving him a sly smirk.**

"**It won't work-" She started off but stopped when she felt something sharp just graze her leg.**

**She looked down to see her green blood seeping out and fell to her knees in seconds as the gas started to take effect.**

"**It won't work unless the gas actually touches you blood." Bee finished off for her as her hands went to her hips. "Don't worry. When you wake up, you'll be back in your cell at Arkham."**

"**Study up during the holidays." She told them, her voice getting weaker by the second but a large smile was on her face. "The next part of the test will be soon after. And don't even bother trying to get anything out of me. I am only the messenger."**

**With that she fell to the ground in unconsciousness.**

"**I'm really startin to hate that line." Bumble Bee commented as she tied a pair of flexi-cuffs around Ivy's hands.**

A/N: Welcome to October everybody! Looks like Ivy is just another Chess piece in the master plan.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Wednesday**

**November 15, 2005**

**2:47 AM**

**The East End-Selina Kyle's Apartment Building**

**Kory took the alarm clock and was about to set it for six when a she heard the faint sound of someone walking up the stairs.**

**She stopped and silently crossed the room and put her ear to the door.**

**The footsteps were getting closer but the person was very light on their feet. They barely made a sound when they walked up and knew each step that creaked.**

**Kory smiled and opened the door to see Selina walking up the stairs.**

"**Glad to see your looking better." She told the older Woman with a smile. Selina just grinned.**

**She did look better. Actually she looked as if she'd never been hurt so badly she had to be wrapped from head-to-toe in bandages.**

"**I'm glad that you've been taking such great care of the East End." She finally told her as she reached the top floor and the room Kory was staying in. Her voice was back to normal too. "The League's been telling me nothing but good things including how you had a very short sparing practice with Dinah and kicked her ass."**

**A faint blush appeared on Kory's face as the memory quickly came back to her.**

"**She wasn't expecting me to be so good or else she would've put up a much harder fight." She finally said as Selina walked in. **

**She closed the door and took a seat on the edge of the bed while Selina on the couch in front of the TV.**

"**You're probably right." Selina told her as she laid back against the soft couch. "But you and Dick were both pretty booked with all the crime going on around here. I'm surprised you were able to help out on League missions, spar with Dinah, and track and catch Bane. Bravo."**

"**You were out for about two months. Everything was basically spread apart." Kory stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."**

"**How'd it feel?" Selina finally asked after a few minutes of silence, her light blue orbs staring at Kory.**

**Kory grinned.**

"**To tell you the truth," She started off as she sat Indian style on the bed, "it felt great. Flying and shooting star bolts is fun and I honestly can't wait to go back to it tomorrow but…there's just nothing like fighting without powers. Whether it's using a utility belt and your fists or even just your fists. Other than training sessions I really don't get to do that.**

"**I guess it's kind of a good thing I don't get to do that too because if something does ever go wrong with my powers, I can always take them by surprise like that."**

**Meanwhile-The Batcave**

**Batman walked up the steps from the garage and found Alfred at the Bat-computer.**

**He pulled off his cowl, his eyes closed as he reached for one of the pouches of his utility belt and pulled out a pair of dark shades.**

**Alfred turned to see Dick take off his cape and smiled in greeting.**

"**Hello Master Dick," The old butler greeted the young man, "Master Bruce just came back a few minutes ago. He went up to his room to rest up before tomorrow where he has to act like he just came in from…well, I believe a long vacation would be the most adequate thing to call it."**

"**Thanks Al." Dick told him as he laid the cape against the chair of the Bat-computer before taking a seat in it.**

**He pulled up a few criminal files and started typing when Alfred cleared his throat.**

"**Yes Al?" Dick asked as he continued typing away.**

"**If you don't mind my asking sir, how was it?" Alfred asked a little hesitantly.**

**Dick paused in his typing and turned to face Alfred, a small smirk on his face.**

"**At the moment Alfred," He told the old butler as he leaned back in his chair, "the shoes are a size to big, but maybe one day I'll fit into them."**

"**I have now doubt you will, sir." Alfred told him with a kind smile, "I have no doubt you will."**

**The next day-4:25 PM- Justice League Watchtower**

"**I wonder why the senior members want to see us," Kory said as she and Richard walked toward the elevator, "We handed the suits back to Bruce and Selina yesterday."**

"**Only one way to find out," Dick said as they entered the elevator, "And that's to go to the meeting."**

**When they reached the meeting room on the top floor, they saw all of the senior members sitting at the center table.**

**Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Catwoman, the Martian Manhunter, the Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Hawkman, and the Atom.**

**Once they entered the room through the elevator the senior members turned their gazes to the two teens.**

**Superman immediately got up and smiled.**

"**Glad you two could make it," He said as he waved them forward and two more seats were added to the table, "Take a seat."**

**Dick and Kory sat down and put their gym bags next to their seats.**

"**What do you play?" Black Canary asked as she saw them lay their gym bags down.**

"**Basketball season just started." Kory answered with a smile, "I'm on the girl's team and Richard's on the guys." **

"**We just got back from practice." Dick answered shortly, "So, why did you call us up here?"**

"**They're both captains of their teams." Catwoman cut in before the other leaguers could say anything.**

"**That would actually be one of the reasons why we called you here," Wonder Woman said with a smile as she looked at Dick.**

**Batman sighed.**

"**After the last few weeks," He told them, "We voted to make you both reserve members of the Justice League."**

**Both of them were floored at this turn of events.**

"**You want us to be reserve members?" Dick asked in disbelief.**

"**Yes." All of them said at the same time.**

**Dick and Kory looked at each other for a moment before Kory cleared her throat.**

"**Okay," She answered with a small smile, "We accept."**

**The Martian Manhunter got up and walked to them.**

"**Then these are for you," He said in his usual emotionless voice. He handed them both an earpiece, "I believe by now, you know how they work."**

"**Because you are both leaders of the Titans," Catwoman explained, "We'll only call you in a huge emergency."**

**Dick took the earpiece and put it in his jeans pocket.**

"**Then we'll keep 'em close by," He said with a small smile, "Thanks for letting us on."**

"**You deserve it," Flash said with a grin, "You two were a big help these past few weeks."**

**Kory grinned while Dick gave a soft smile.**

**They picked up their stuff before heading to the elevator and back down to the teleporter.**

**They ended up in the Batcave and quickly went upstairs to the manor to put their things away.**

"**Yo Dick!" Vic called out as they walked past the kitchen, "Can I talk to you for a second man?"**

**Dick sighed before walking over to Vic.**

"**What's up?" He asked Vic as he took a seat next to him at the island, dropping his gym bag to the ground.**

"**Next Friday," Vic started a little hesitantly, "could you give Karen and I the night off? See, while you and Kory were the Bat and the Cat, I asked Karen out on a date after you guys get back and take over. Your both back and, well…"**

"**Sure." Dick answered with a shrug as he got back up, "You both did a good job without us anyway. You deserve it. Now, I gotta put my stuff away and head back down to my office to look into something."**

"**Alright thanks man. You rock!" Vic told him with a large grin as he grabbed his stuff and walked up the stairs. Dick just shrugged.**

**He came back down a few minutes later and went straight back down to the cave and to his office.**

**He took a seat back in his chair and sighed.**

"**It's good to be back." He muttered as he leaned back for a moment before sitting up right again.**

"**I think it's kinda fishy." Kory commented as she walked in knowing exactly what was going on through his mind. "I mean, why would a world renowned surgeon just happen to be by when Commissioner Gordon got shot? It doesn't make sense."**

"**Exactly." Dick said as he opened up the case file on his computer before turning to Kory. "Tommy is an old friend of Bruce's whose dad died when he was little because of a car accident. His mother was in the car as well but Bruce's dad was able to save her. She died a few years ago from cancer.**

"**I met him a few months after Bruce adopted me. Bruce was happy to see him but to me, something was off. His personality to Bruce, it just seemed fake. I was the only one that could see through it though; Alfred and Bruce were completely fooled."**

"**Was Bruce around when his parents were being operated on?" Kory asked as she read the file on what happened with Poison Ivy over Dick's shoulder.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I wish we had something that could let us in on what happened back then."**

"**Me too. But we don't so we'll just start with a visit to Harvey tonight."**

**Kory looked at him and smiled.**

**9:07 PM-Downtown Gotham-Harvey Bullock's apartment**

**Harvey stared out to the street below forlornly.**

**The microwave beeped and he got up from his chair to get his TV dinner out of the microwave.**

**He pulled it out, grabbed a fork and knife, and went back to his seat in front of the window.**

**When he looked through it this time however, he stared into a pair of blank, white eyes. **

**He jumped back in fear and caught sight of Nightwing, hanging upside down like a bat just in front of his window just before he hit the floor.**

**A huge scowl appeared on his face as he got up and marched back to the window before practically breaking the glass with the force he used to open it.**

"**What the hell are you doin here?" He demanded as he stared directly into the eyes of Nightwing's mask. He jumped back when Nightwing swung out of his upside down position and into his apartment.**

**He landed just a few inches away from Harvey before he turned around and closed the window while the line he was holding onto was quickly pulled up.**

"**We need to talk." He stated as he turned back around and stared down at Harvey.**

"**What do I need to talk to you for?" Harvey spat out. "It's cause of your little partners I got kissed by that psycho Ivy and almost crippled the Commish! Now I got my badge taken from me until I get cleared by the DA! You just come by to rub it in then-"**

"**I came by to help prove your innocence and get you your badge back." Nightwing cut in calmly while just starting to turn back around. "But if you don't want my help, that's fine. Of course it'll probably take a few months, maybe years before you're cleared."**

"**Actually," Harvey cut in with a smirk as he grabbed a cigar from a box on the table next to him and the teenage detective and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He took a moment to light it before continuing. "Congress and the new prez just passed a new law that brings major cases to the Supreme Court for the final and only decision. I'll get my badge back in no time."**

"**You really classify your case as a major?" Nightwing asked, one eye becoming slightly larger than the other as if he was raising an eyebrow. "Major cases are murder cases Bullock. Those are the cases the court will tackle first. Your case isn't really unusual seeing as how many corrupt cops have been taken out of the police department and thrown in jail. Actually that makes you lucky doesn't it? You get to stay here in your apartment while the official scum bags rot in jail. The DA will find a lot of crap that can bring you in there just as fast though. Being hired by a corrupt mayor to kill Gordon, police brutality, taking bribes, and you've had links to organized crime.**

"**Trust me, I could've just as easily went to help the DA take you down and keep your badge away from you, but I didn't. I came to help you. I don't have to tell you why and I'm not gonna. I just want you to tell me what happened after you made your stupid mistake of going in to Toxic Acres without Beast Boy or Raven."**

"**Now wait a minute! I-"**

"**Don't you 'wait a minute' me Bullock. You know you could've waited until Beast Boy and Raven showed up. I know for a fact you gave them twenty minutes to show up and from Toxic Acres, by car, it takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to Police Headquarters. You went in early Bullock! You made the stupid mistake so don't go around blaming members of my team for your stupidity!"**

"**I took one step in and got pulled up by a tree branch." Harvey muttered as his eyes focused on the hardwood floor. "Something slapped me on the back of my head and the next thing I know I'm driving down the street thinking about killing the Commish. I parked out front, walked in and headed straight for his office. Once I shut the door behind me, I pulled out the gun and I looked directly into the Commish's eyes. It was horrible, to see the fear flash in his eyes, even if it was for a second. Then, to see him look as if I betrayed him. That was ten times worse. On the outside, I probably looked like I hated the fact that the first bullet missed but on the inside, I was relieved. The next, and last, bullet I got to shoot out he wasn't so lucky though. He wasn't even wearing his vest. It was hanging up on the coat rack. I thought it hit his hip but the boys tackled me down before I could see. Boy, I put up one hell of a fight! Took about twenty of 'em to take me down and five more to knock me out! Next thing I know, I'm sharin a cell with a bunch of lowlifes."**

**Nightwing pushed him around and felt around the back of his head.**

"**What the hell do ya think your doin now?" Harvey demanded as he tried to turn back around but winced when Nightwing touched a large spot on the back of his neck.**

"**I'm checking your story." He said as he looked down at another bump on the back of his head.**

"**You done yet?" Harvey questioned in aggravation.**

**Nightwing pushed him forward and he fell face first to the floor. When he jumped back to his feet, he saw the window open and Nightwing gone.**

**He went to it and looked down but saw nothing but the empty sidewalk. He looked up and saw no movement on the roof.**

**He swore under his breath as he pulled his head back into the room and closed the window.**

**On the Roof**

"**So," Starfire started as Nightwing walked over to her, "city watch now?"**

"**Yup." Nightwing answered shortly as he pulled out his line gun. "Start near Headquarters tonight. Anything happens I want someone close to be on top of it."**

"**Got it." Starfire told him as she floated up and away toward Police Headquarters.**

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Been busy. Looks like Nightwing and Starfire are finally back! And not a moment too soon.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Friday**

**November 18, 2005**

**7:45 PM**

**Gotham Megaplex**

**Vic was nervous. **

**Everyone who passed him could tell.**

**He was wearing a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of black Timberland boots, and his new Gotham Tech Boys Basketball jacket.**

**He finished paying for the tickets and went back over to Karen, who had just finished ordering the popcorn and soda. He quickly paid for it and grabbed the popcorn while Karen grabbed the sodas.**

**She was wearing a yellow and black striped t-shirt, a jean jacket with a black hood attached, faded blue jeans and yellow Converse high tops. She was also wearing the small pearl earings he had gotten her for christmas last year.**

"**So, ready to get a seat, Sparky?" She asked as he held out the tickets to the usher.**

**He pointed to them to their theater and they immediately went in.**

"**So," He said after they took their seats, "Think this'll be a good movie?"**

"**Rae and Barb went to see it last weekend," Karen said as she took a bit of popcorn out of the bucket he was holding, "They said it was great."**

**The lights suddenly went out as the opening credits for **_**Step Up**_** began.**

**Halfway through the movie, Vic faked a yawn and put his arm around Karens' shoulders.**

**Karen smiled and looked up at Vic.**

"**You boys need to find a new move," She told him with a smile. When he blushed and started to pull his arm away, Karen grabbed his hand and kept it in place, "I never said I wanted you to pull away, now did I Sparky."**

**Vic grinned as she leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie.**

"**So," Vic said as he checked his watch when the movie ended, "We got the night off. Wanna grab some pizza down at Antonios' before we head back?"**

"**You treatin, I'm eatin." Karen said with a grin as they exited the theater.**

"**The movie was awesome," Karen commented as they dug into their pizza a half hour later, "I loved all the dance scenes."**

"**Well you are the dance guru," Vic joked with a grin, "Miss tied-for-highest-score-on-DDR."**

"**That would mean Kory is the other guru," Karen pointed out with a smile.**

"**Good point," Vic said with a nod of his head.**

**They talked and joked around through the whole meal and on the way back to the manor.**

**Vic started to get a little nervous again as they finally reached Karens' room.**

"**I had a great time tonight Vic," She told him with a smile.**

"**Me too," He said before he dug his hands into his jeans pockets and looked to the hardwood floor, "Maybe we could go out again sometime."**

"**I'd like that," Karen said with a shy smile. After a few minutes of silence, Karen reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to her room.**

"**Night, Sparky," She said after she unlocked her door.**

**Vic looked up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes before he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.**

"**Night." He said as he walked backwards until his back hit the door to his room.**

**Before he could pull out his key, Karen came back to Earth.**

"**Hey Sparky," She said with a huge grin, "I'm free next Friday."**

"**Dinner?" Vic asked with a grin as he casually leaned against his door.**

**Karen nodded as she entered her room, gave him one last smile, and closed and locked her door.**

"**Yes!" Vic yelled pumping a fist in the air, knowing Karen couldn't hear him because their rooms were soundproof.**

"**Yes!" Karen yelled as well as soon as she locked her door.**

**They were both grinning like maniacs.**

**Meanwhile-On a rooftop acrooss town**

"**So," Beast Boy started as he stared down at the ground below, "When are you going out with Tiffany?"**

"**Tomorrow." Robin answered robotically as he watched a car roar by. "Red Light!" He called out before shooting off his line gun and following the car.**

**Beast Boy flew off after him quickly.**

**He landed silently on the top of the racing vehicle and quickly ducked hhis head to the driver side window.**

"**Pull over." He told the lady who was driving the car. She looked up in shock.**

"**I'm not driving it!" She cried out as she rolled down the window.**

**The wheel turned to the left but her hands weren't on it.**

"**Unlock the door and move over!" Robin called out, his eyes wide. He turned back and saw Beast Boy flying after the car. "BB! Grab the end and try to stop the car!"**

**He grabbed the door handle and opened it up before jumping into the drivers seat. He shut the door just before it could hit a light pole and be ripped off.**

"**Hold on." He told the woman just before he pulled out a bird-a-rang from his utility belt and leaned down to the floor. "Once you feel the car being held back, get out."**

**He used his bird-a-rang to pry open the plastic case over the steering wheel and found a thin black disk over the wires.**

**He faintly felt a breeze and heard the door to his left slam shut but concetrated on the disk. He carefully slid one edge of his bird-a-rang between the disk and the wires and carefully pried it off. He put one hadn on the brake and felt the tires stop.**

**Beast Boy quickly came up and put the car in park.**

**Robin sat back upright and put the disk in his utility belt.**

"**Bet you can't wait to bring that back to Batgirl." Beast Boy teased with a large grin.**

"**Shut up." Robin muttered while a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Lets go."**

**He opened the door and shot off his line gun to the nearest roof top. He flipped midflight and hit the button to unlock the clamp from the building before landing on it silently.**

**He jumped a few roofs before finally landing on the roof of an apartment building and taking a seat on the ledge.**

**Beast Boy landed behind him and grinned widely.**

"**Dude, is that Batgirl?" He questioned loudly pointing in front of him.**

"**Where?" Robin immediately questioned, jumping to his feet and looking around wildly for her.**

**Beast Boy fell and rolled in laughter. Robin just glared down at him.**

"**I'm sorry dude," Beast Boy said as he finally started to calm down and sit up, "but you got it so bad."**

"**No I don't." Robin immediately replied as if on instinct.**

**One of Beast Boy's eyes became slightly larger than the other.**

**Robin just sighed and sat next to his green friend.**

"**You wanna come to my place for the holidays?" Beast Boy asked a few minutes later.**

"**That was kinda random." Robin commented as he looked toward Beast Boy.**

"**Not really since we weren't talkin about anything." Beast Boy told him with a shrug. "Besides, my mom told me it would be okay to invite one of my friends to spend the holidays with me, that way I won't be so bored while she and my dad have a bunch of stupid business parties. My place is huge anyway. We could have a party in one of the rooms and my dad wouldn't even know about it. Plus, it could take your mind off how you're **_**not**_** crushin on Batgirl."**

**He added the last part with a wide grin.**

"**I don't have to wear a suit or anything, do I?" Robin immediately questioned thinking back to Bruce's party last year.**

"**Nope." Beast Boy told him with a grin. "My dad doesn't like me at the parties anyway. He hasn't had me come down to one since I let out rats at the first one I went to."**

**He started laughing.**

"**One of the people that came was wearing a wig and when a rat had gotten under he started shouting 'Oh my god that feels good!' It was hilarious!"**

**Robin laughed along with him.**

"**Man, I am there." He finally said as they both calmed down. They bumped fists before their communicators went off.**

"**I just heard about a little car accident near your area." Batgirl's voice came over the communicator in his ear. "You two find out what was controlling the car?"**

"**Yeah," Robin replied casually as he pulled out the thin disk. "by the looks of it I'd say it's our mystery tester."**

"**You mind bringing it back to the cave for me to take a look at it?" Batgirl asked him.**

"**Sure." Robin replied with a shrug. "Meet ya there in about a half hour."**

"**See ya then." Batgirl told him before signing off.**

**Forty-five minutes later-Batcave- Stone and Batgirl's computer lab**

"**Your gonna need a more powerful magnifying glass to see what that is." Rachel commented as she and Babs squinted at the slight sliver of silver that shown against the black.**

"**At least we know it's a scratch and not dust or anything." Babs said as she moved a little closer to the screen in hopes of seeing what the sliver was. "I think Dick and Kory have a more powerful one in their office. With all the machining they do I bet they have a magnifier that could find out if that was just an accidental scratch or if it actually means something."**

**She sighed in defeat before sitting back in her chair.**

"**Was there anything like that on the other disks or even the head of that octopus?" Rachel asked her as she leaned against the wall near the large magnifier.**

"**No," Babs answered as she pushed the button that brought the magnifying glass back up and away from the small piece of metal. "that's why I think it was put there purposely this time. Ivy did say that whoever was planning this wouldn't give us such a hard time during the holidays. Maybe this was his present."**

"**A clue to who's behind this." Rachel said as she pushed herself away from the wall and walked over to the table she had left her cloak at. She picked it up and put it on, making sure the clasp held tight before she headed for the door. "I'll call up Dick and Kory and let them know what you found."**

"**Thanks." Babs told her with a smile just before the door opened and Rachel left.**

**She got up from her seat in front of the maginifier and headed for one of the large computers. She logged on and went on the internet. She clicked the news tab and started reading down the headlines silently until one headline caught her eye.**

"**Supreme Court to head for Gotham." She muttered the title before opening the link for the story.**

"**This December the Supreme Court will travel to Gotham to make the final decision on the inmates lined up for death row." She read, "Their first case has yet to be said but Justice Emma Franklin has stated that it will be a case concerning one of the men who has yet to be sentanced to death row due to many court cases. Unfortunately, this could mean anyone currently residing Blackgate, the prison where the 'sane' criminals reside. So far, theonly thing we do know is that this person may or may not be the first to receive the death sentence under the governments new law which was just recently passed by Congress and our new President Ross.**

"**This new law will has stopped appeals in order to allow the Supreme Court to handle the extreme cases which would be any that could cause the defendant to recieve the death sentence. Because of the massive appeals that go on through the system the government ahs been working hard to pass this law and this first case could either make or break it. If the court does decide that the defendant recieves the death sentence they will also schedule when and how it will happen. **

"**This is most likely to be used to clear prisons for extra room especially in Gotham. After the infamous gang war that erupted in late August of this year, many people have been charged with murder due to the many deaths that erupted because of the event. For those prisoners that have been cuaght it is not obvious to anyone at the moment that these people were indeed killers and who these people are charged for killing. I was not in Gotham at the time of this massive bloodshed but I have spoken to people who have and they all have the same description of the scene: 'A city of confusion and bloodshed by the unknown.'**

"**That's right. Many died in only hours and even their killers may have been killed. The Gotham Police Department has tried their best to catch the people responsible for the many deaths but not much is known about the reason behind the event. If the person or people completely responsible for the entire uproar is ever caught, the government is hoping that the new law will help ease the people's pain. So am I."**

**Saturday**

**November 20, 2005**

**1:12 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Dining Room**

**They all ate lunch in relative silence.**

**The only real sound was of each of them chewing their lunch.**

"**So," Bruce said breaking the silence, "holiday's are coming up soon. What's everyone's plans?"**

**The eight teenagers looked at him in confusion.**

"**Since when do you care?" Dick asked Bruce as he leaned back in his seat.**

"**Yeah dude." Gar said before pointing at Bruce. "Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Wayne?"**

**Bruce just lightly wiped his mouth before speaking. "I need to know when you're leaving to go to your families so I can figure out how much territory whoever is staying here will need to cover and when."**

"**Oh." Everyone said before Tim spoke up.**

"**Gar invited me over to his place for the holidays." He told Bruce with a smile.**

"**Yeah, and Steve wants us there once vacation starts. That means last day before vacation we gotta take off." Gar explained.**

**Bruce just nodded to him before turning his gaze to the others.**

"**I'm leaving first day of vacation." Rachel told him before she began eating once more.**

"**Same here." Vic and Karen told him before digging into their lunches once more.**

"**Well," Bruce sais as he brought his gaze over to Babs then Kory before finally landing on Dick, "guess that just leaves the four of us."**

"**Thanks for ruining my holidays." Dick told him just as Alfred entered the dining room looking very nervous and holding two envelpoes.**

"**These just came for Miss Kory and Master Dick." He said handing each of them an envelope. **

**They looked at him in confusion for a second before opening the envelopes.**

**The others tried to stretch over to read over their shoulders.**

"**Who's it from?" Babs asked trying not to sound to curious.**

"**The Courthouse." Dick answered before he started reading his letter.**

**While Dick's shades hid the emotions he was going through, Kory's were as bright as day.**

**A mixture of pain, sadness, and relief.**

"**What do they say?" Gar asked in open curiosity.**

"**Tony Zucco's trial starts December seventh." Dick told them as he put the letter back in the envelpoe.**

"**We need to be at every session for questioning." Kory finished sadly.**

A/N: Just when things are looking up, they get brought back down again.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Saturday**

**November 20, 2005**

**3:28 PM**

**Wayne Manor-Living Room**

"**They've been up there for about two hours now." Vic said, concern evident in his voice.**

"**We've been going up there and ringing their doorbells every half hour since they went up there." Rachel pointed out, not looking up from the thick novel she was reading. "If they wanted to come out they would have by now."**

"**Maybe I should stay during the holidays," Tim spoke up as he leaned back, "to help support them."**

"**They'll be fine." Bruce told him as he continued to read the day's edition of the **_**Daily Planet**_**. "It just came as a surprise to them. The new law basically moved up a trial that would still be at least another two years away. Not to mention, they're tring to use this case to help show that this new law is going to be very effective. It's obvious to everyone that Zucco's guilty. They've had the evidence from both of their cases for years. The clothes Zucco wore when he snuck into the circus, the knife he used to cut the rope the Grayson's were using, and the gun he used to kill Kory's parents and almost killed her with. Not to mention his clothes had their blood over them when the police got to him. That's evidence the rain couldn't wash off.**

"**If the government had stuck to the old law with all the appeals and different courts it would take years before he got the death sentence but it would have also prepared Dick and Kory more for this. The Supreme Court's decision will be final. No appeals, no years of going in and out of court, just a month or two and one decision."**

**The phone began to ring.**

"**I got it Alfred!" Babs called out to the hall before grabbing the cordless phone next to her. "Hello?"**

**There was a puase as the person on the other line spoke.**

"**Hey Donna," She said as she leaned back into the couch once more, "Kory's in her room right now…Can't. See, we kind of can't get her or Dick to leave their rooms…She and Dick just found out about that Tony Zucco's trial is starting December Seventh. To us it's like the government is using them as a guinea pig…Okay, good luck! Bye."**

**She hung up and looked to the others.**

"**She's gonna try their cells." She told them as she put the phone back.**

"**Hopefully she'll have better luck than we did." Gar told them with a sigh before he continued playing his PSP. "Hopefully they'll at least pick up their cells for her."**

**They sat in silence for a while until they finally heard a door slam upstairs.**

"**Probably Dick." Bruce told them, still not looking up from his paper.**

**The six teenagers looked to the archway and Dick finally came into view, cell phone in hand.**

"**She calls again," He told them as he tossed the cell to the couch Vic and Karen were sitting on, "break it."**

**He turned around and stomped away.**

"**I think I'll stick with Gar and his rents for the holidays." Tim said as they heard a door slam open then shut.**

"**I can't wait until this is over." Babs said with a shake of her head as she turned back around. "Maybe then he'll be back to his slightly less grumpy self."**

**The other teens just nodded in agreement.**

**Three hours later-Selina Kyle's Apartment Building**

"**I hate this," Kory said as she stared out the window and to the snow-covered streets below.**

"**I know," Selina said from her walk-in closet, "The city really needs to start cleaning up its streets better. The crooks out there are idiots, always trying to take over when they know it won't be long till they're taken down."**

**Kory rolled her eyes.**

"**You know what I mean, Selina," She said as she turned her gaze to the closed closet doors, "So don't try acting like you don't."**

**The closet doors opened and Selina came out in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.**

**She shook her head in disbelief.**

"**I've never seen you like this Kory," She said solemnly as she took a seat on the bed, "You're starting to act almost as bad as Bruce. That is not a good thing.**

"**I haven't seen him in years," Kory told her as her emerald eyes turned dark with anger, "It's almost been a year since I've talked about it. When he's there, I'll probably relive it.**

"**I had nightmares for over a year about it. Not just the night they died, but meeting him again. This one time, he pulled out a gun and shot me in the head with it while I explained how he killed my dad. This other time, he shot me in the heart, like he did to my mom. When the nightmares first came, I was the one pulling the trigger on him. I shot him three times. Once in the head, once in the heart, and once in the stomach."**

"**For your brother," Selina quickly deduced.**

**She sighed as Kory turned her gaze back out the window.**

"**This is your chance for closure, Kory," Selina explained, "To know that Justice truly exists. To know that you're not busting your butt off every night just to have the drug smugglers and psychos out there come back out with no form of punishment. You'll know that sooner or later, your hard work will pay off and they'll get what's coming to them."**

**Kory just nodded her head slightly as she stared down at a group of laughing kids and their parents sadly.**

**Monday**

**December 5, 2005**

**7:24 AM**

**Gotham City Airport**

**Rachel leaned back in her chair with a small smile as she waited for her plane.**

"**This is already the best vacation I've ever had." She said as she pulled a thick novel out of her carryon. "No Gar for five wonderful weeks. It's going to be a very relaxing vacation."**

"**Until you come back." Karen poitned out with a smile.**

**The smile quickly disappeared from Rachel's face as she turned to glare at her older friend.**

"**Thank you for ruining my vacation now." She told her as she snapped her book shut.**

"**Oh come on girl," Karen told her with a grin, "relax. You don't even have to think about that during vacation, just think of having fun. Besides, this time you won't have to deal with him on the plane ride over."**

**Rachel just sighed before opening her book once more.**

"**You gonna be okay with the two grumps?" Vic asked Babs as he leaned against the wall next to Karen and Rachel.**

"**I'll be fine," Babs replied with a smile, "If anything gets out of hand I know who to call. Donna did wonders last time."**

**Vic chuckled at the comment as he looked around the airport.**

"**Wish they could've at least been here to say bye." He muttered before checking his watch.**

"**You know they would've if the DA didn't want to meet with them today," Babs said as she took a seat next to Karen, "although why he wanted to meet them this early is beyond me. Especially since he's set up a meeting with them every day since the first of the month."**

"**He probably wants to go over the whole list of witnesses and doctors he wants to call up and have them tell him there stories over and over again to see if they're believable." Karen told them with a shrug. "It's what most lawyers do. They warn their clients about who they're up against, give them their opponents record, and tell them their odds of winning."**

**Before the others could even nod, a female voice came over the loudspeaker.**

"**Flight 52 to Boston is now boarding," The voice called out, "flight 52 to is now boarding."**

**Rachel got up and grabbed her carryon before turning to the others.**

"**I'll see you in a few weeks," She said as she put her book away and pulled out her ticket and turning to Babs, "and tell Dick and Kory that I wish them good luck."**

"**I will." Babs told her with a wide smile before she walked off.**

**Vic quickly took her vacated seat and put his arm over Karen's shoulders.**

"**Don't get too comfortable Sparky," Karen commented as she smiled up at him, "our flight is gonna be ready for boaring soon."**

**As soon as the words left her lips the female voice from only a few moments ago came back on over the intercom.**

"**Flight 1126 to Los Angeles is now boarding," She said, "flight 1126 is now boarding."**

**Karen grinned at Vic who rolled his eyes.**

"**See ya later Babs," He told the young redhead as he got up from his seat and grabbed his and Karen's carryon's.**

"**Hope you have a good holiday." Karen told her before giving her a hug.**

"**You too." Babs said with a smile.**

**Karen pulled back and she and Vic headed straight for their gate.**

**Babs sighed before turning around and leaving the airport.**

**An hour an a half later-District Attorney's office**

"**Remember what I told you," Mr. Sandwood, the district attorney called out to Dick and Kory as they left his office, "keep your stories straight and don't let Grant take a bite at you. He loves it when the witnesses sweat."**

"**Thanks." Dick called back emotionlessly as he and Kory kept walking until they finally exited the building.**

**He immediately loosened his tie before moving his hands into his pockets.**

"**He thinks we're complete idiots." Kory stated bluntly as they continued to walk down the street.**

"**He also thinks Zucco can win." Dick replied, the sunlight reflecting off his dark shades. "Wanna head over to Ida's and grab something to eat?"**

"**Sure," Kory replied as they took a left, "but after let's head back to the mansion. I may look good in it but I'm not really a dress person."**

**Dick just gave her a soft smile and nodded as they stopped and waited for traffic before crossing the street.**

**They walked a few blocks until they reached a small diner.**

**Dick opened the door for her before following her inside.**

**The place was packed and they were lucky to find an empty booth in the back corner and practically ran over before anyone else could take it.**

**Kory quickly took off her coat before taking a seat on the comfortable cusion in the booth. She pulled a hair tie from one of the coats pockets and put her hair up in a loose ponytail before blowing her bangs out of her eyes.**

**Dick took off his overcoat and set it beside him before taking a seat across from her.**

"**Remind me to get a haircut before we go out tonight." She told him as they waited for a waiter or waitress to come.**

"**Don't you need to make an apointment before going to get your haircut?" Dick asked not really knowing the answer to that himself.**

"**If I went to the hairdessers, probably," Kory told him with a small smile, "but Barb told me she knows how to trim hair and that's really all I need. A trim. So, it'll faster and cheaper for me to have her do it."**

**Dick just nodded before looking through the glass window beside them and saw the sun start to disappear behind a large group of thick, gray clouds.**

"**Looks like it may snow again." A female voice said coming up from behind Kory.**

**They both looked over to see a middle-aged, plump woman walking up to their table with a large smile.**

"**Goodmorning Kory, Dick," She told them cheerfully, "long time no see. I heard about the trial, hope you two are okay."**

"**We're fine, Ida," Kory told her with a bright smile, "but we'd be even better if we got some of your great waffles and some orange juice to fill our stomachs."**

**Ida let out a laugh.**

"**Of course sweetie!" She told Kory, "I'll make a fresh batch for both of ya."**

"**Thanks Ida." Dick said with a thin smile before turning his gaze back out the window.**

**Ida nodded to them before walking away and over to the kitchen.**

"**Didn't Grant work for Carmine Falcone?" Kory asked after Ida was out of earshot.**

"**Yeah." Dick said turning his gaze to the beautiful redhead sitting across from him and leaning back, "Whenever one of Falcone's goons ended up in prison, he'd always be the one to bail them out. A few days was all it took. Whatever evidence the police had against the crooks would disappear in that time and without the evidence, Sandwood didn't have a case. They had to let the crooks go."**

"**That's why Sandwood has kept warning us about Grant." Kory deduced, "Whenever he takes a case, the evidence disappears and he can't keep the crooks in jail. They have to be freed.**

"**But that still leaves us with the question as to why Grant would be Zucco's lawyer? As far as we know, Zucco's had no interaction with Falcone whatsoever."**

"**As far as we know." Dick pointed out. "But there's a number of possibilities as to how he got Grant to represent him."**

"**They have to be to Falcone though," Kory stated but stopped when she heard the door behind the counter open. She turned and saw Ida coming to there table, two large stacks of waffles on her tray. A waiter around their age came up behind her with both their glasses of orange juice.**

**He made it to the table first and set the glasses down but couldn't take his eyes away from Kory.**

**Dikc let out an obviously fake cough and finally caught the waiters attention. He looked over to Dick who had his arms crossed over his chest before giving him a weak smile and scurrying away.**

"**Here you go." She said as she set the tray down and picked up the two plates, setting one in front of each of them. "Hope you enjoy!"**

**She took the tray away and walked over to another table across the room to take someone elses order.**

"**I saw the Sandwood's records on Grant and they date back pretty far." Kory said as she turned back to Dick and continued their conversation while she grabbed her fork and knife and started cutting her waffles. "They all had one thing in common though. Other than his first dozen cases, all of which were small time and he lost, all of his other cases included members of Falcone's gang.**

"**He started out small and slow. He dealt with a few car accident cases and a few cases against the city about some parking tickets. Those cases he lost. He seemingly quit but a year later he was back in court and won his first case for a member of Falcone's gang. **

"**They guy was Marty 'The Butcher' Henderson. He likes to kill people with a cleaver right in the center of their forehead before cutting off their body parts, stuffing them in a cooler, and leaving them near the river for the tide to pick them up. That was only what an open folder on Sandwood's desk said. I read the guy's file after I got back from spring break. He's been arrested over three dozen times. Each time, Grant took the case and he got off clean because any evidence the police had once collected, along with reports, and even, in some cases, a few cops that were handling the case had gone missing."**

"**I caught that psycho once before I handed my suit to Tim." Dick said as before he took a bite of his waffles. He finished chewing and tooka sip of his orange juice before continueing. "He'd hacked up a thug that used to work for Falcone. After he got jailed, it took less than three days to get him out. The investigation wasn't even over at that time. That was the last time he was in jail though.**

"**The reason I had left his file on your desk was because I had him listed as a suspect in that little smuggling case we went through while you were away. I had a bunch of Falcone's thugs in that pile too. Mikey Burton, Carl 'Scissors' Gentile, Tito 'The Tornadoe' Mendoza. Hell, I could sit here for the next two days ticking off the files I gave you. We'd be here for two weeks if I actually told you, even a brief summary of the files I gave you then."**

"**As much fun as that would be," Kory told him with a small smile, "I don't think Ida would enjoy us talking about blood, guts, killers, and the way the killers like to kill people in front of all her customers."**

"**She'll just need to let in customers with stronger stomachs." Dick relied with a smirk.**

**Kory rolled her eyes but couldn't help the way her small smile instantly turned into a wide grin.**

"**So," He said after a few minutes of silence, "after we head back and change, we'll look into Zucco's connection to Falcone."**

"**Then have a little more in-depth investigation later tonight." Kory finished off with before taking a sip of her orange juice.**

**They ate slowly and, once they were done, headed over to the cash register. Dick paid for their breakfast before both of them said goodbye to Ida and headed out, coats already on.**

**They walked silently down the sidewalk, lazily making their way across town, each lost in their own thoughts.**

**Finally, once they reached the large road that led to Wayne Manor, a soft, gentle snowfall started. Kory couldn't help but stop and smile as the small flakes hit her face and laughed as they started to coat Dick's black locks.**

"**What?" He asked amusedly as her eyes sparkled with laughter.**

"**I can honestly say it won't take long until you're an old man." She told him as she walked down past him.**

**Suddenly, something hit the back of her coat.**

**She turned around to see Dick standing a few feet behind her, his handsome face completely expressionless but his hands behind his back.**

**Kory kneeled down and quickly made a snowball from the already fallen snow.**

"**You wouldn't happen to know who threw that at me, now would you?" She asked innocently as she shifted the snowball back and forth between her hands.**

**Dick pretended to look around the empty grounds innocently before turning back to her.**

**He was about to shrug when the snow ball hit him right in his face.**

**He brushed the remains of the snowball off his shades and saw Kory smiling at him, another snowball already in hand.**

"**This is war." He stated simply as his other hand quickly lauched the snowball that he had hidden behind his back. Just as he threw his snowball, she threw hers.**

**They quickly ducked and went and grabbed more, not even bothering to turn the snow into snow balls just just throwing however much snow they could get there hands out.**

**Dick ducked down as Kory shoveled up a large pile of snow and threw it at Dick. He ducked and ran at her, tackling her into a huge piled of snow behind her.**

**She quickly shifted her weight and then pushed him down beside her while pushing herself on top of him.**

"**There's no way in hell I'm gonna get a cold back today." She told him with a wide grin.**

"**The day's young." He shot back, pushing her to the side and moving himself ontop of her.**

**She reached up and pulled off his shades seeing his dark royal blue eyes for the first time in almost a year.**

**Their eyes were had already met, and darkened with desire as Dick leaned down however, he stopped just short of her lips as realization came to him.**

**He quickly jumped to his feet quickly and pulled another pair of shades from his back pocket.**

**Kory looked up ant him in bewilderment as she sat up and leaned back on her forearms.**

**Dick quickly helped her up before putting his hands in his pockets.**

"**How many of-" She started to ask but he cut her off.**

"**We better go," He told her firmly as he turned around, "we have a lot of work to do."**

**Kory sighed and looked to the ground dejectedly before following him down the sidewalk, the snow falling around her.**

A/N: The Kory/Dick moment was a last minute add-on originally. A sweet little moment for everyone's patience.

Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Monday**

**December 5, 2005**

**11:13 AM**

**Batcave-Nightwing and Starfire's Office**

"**Okay," Kory said as she took a seat at her desk and turned on her computer, "Zucco's file should be on Bruce's computer so we can pull it from there and-"**

"**Pull his record in Blackgate from the police computer there." Dick finished off as he started typing.**

**They worked in silence for the next hour and a half, the only sound coming from their fingers taping the keys on their keyboards.**

"**Got it." Dick finally said as he quickly clicked the print button before turning to Kory. "Charlie 'Razor' McFarlen. He's a known member of Falcone's Gang and is actually pretty high up on his list. He went from flunky to right-hand man in just three years and took a dive for Falcone when he was almost caught at the docks shipping illegal marijuana a few years ago. Guess who was his cellmate in Blackgate?"**

"**Zucco." Kory said leaning back in her chair and rolling a pencil between her fingers. "Zucco's had over thirty cell mates in the past seven years but Razor is the only one connected to Falcone's gang. He was in there for two months. I think that's a fair amount of bonding time, don't you?"**

"**More than enough." Dick said as he stacked the papers and pulled an empty manilla folder out of a drawer. He put the papers in there and marked it before going over to one of the filing cabinets and putting it away. "Most likely they cut a deal. Razor helps Zucco get out and Zucco goes to work for Falcone. Most likely as a hit man."**

"**Razor had to probably do some serious talking to get Falcone to agree to let Grant handle the case for him." Kory replied as she stood up and stretched a bit. "Falcone doesn't let just anyone use his lawyer. Not to mention, whenever Grant's involved, it won't take long for the evidence to disappear."**

"**Which is exactly why we're going to throw ourselves completely into this case." Dick stated as he took a seat at his desk and smirked. "Vic and Karen helped Babs finish up a few pieces of special surveilance equipment just yesterday. Tonight, we set it up at the evidence room in Police Headquarters. **

"**With the pieces they finished, we can record the live video feed right to our computers, create a special laser grid of our own to alert us, not only if someone entered the area but also set off a small camera that will instantly train in on the person's face and take a picture of them. That picture is set up to the Batcave's system and will instantly search for a match. The video camera will automatically train in on the person in the room and we'll set up about five incase whoever shows up decides to bring in any friends to help.**

"**We'll have to talk to Commissioner Gordon about keeping the officers in charge of the cases in a few safe places so Falcone's goons won't get 'em. We also need to make sure that the rats around the city that do find out, won't squeal to anyone."**

"**That's easier said than done." Kory poitned out as she sat on the edge of his desk and looked down at him. "To do that, we're gonna need to scare 'em as bad as they're being scared by whoever's been testing us.**

"**I'm not saying it can't be done, because it obviously can. I'm just saying that maybe Nightwing and Starfire won't be able to get it done on their own."**

"**So you're sying we gang up on them?" Dick said catching the meaning behind her words, "But not just us."**

"**Exactly." Kory told him with a smile before she got up and headed for the door to the girl's locker room. "I'm gonna go catch a nap before I start training later. I have a feeling we'll be up all night."**

"**You see Babs on the way you may want to let her know." Dick said as he turned back to the computer and started typing. "That way she can have everything prepared to take with us."**

"**I'll head over and let her know." Kory reassured him before leaving the room.**

**She walked out of the girl's locker room and into the training room before heading out into the main cave and over to Bab's computer lab.**

**When she went in, Babs was sitting at one of the work tables, inserting a micro chip into one of the new pieces of equipment she was working on.**

**Kory waited a few seconds until Babs finished up and turned to her.**

"**What's up?" She asked as she took off her safety glasses.**

"**Richard and I want to set up the new surveilance equipment in the evidence room at Police Headquarters." She told her but before she could continue Babs was out of her chair so fast, it was thrown back a few feet.**

"**You can't!" She excalimed, her eyes wide with surprise, "Vic, Karen, and I did finish the **_**prototypes**_** yesterday. We never got a chance to test them. Any number of things could go wrong with the system. It could misread the persons face, the holographic projector could blank out if someone steps in front of it, the lasers could set off the alarm if an ant walked through them!"**

"**What better way to test it out than on the field." Kory pointed out calmly. "Besides, this way you can get all the data you need on how to improve it while we can still have a better chance at catching Falcone's goons in the act."**

**Babs sighed and walked over to where her shiar had fallen to the ground and slowly icked it up before setting it back down and sitting in it.**

"**Okay," She said after taking a deep breath to calm herself, "you two can use the equipment but I have to set up most of it. I'll pack it all up and we can get started tonight. Each piece needs to be handled with care though. Right now, I'm not sure how sensitive the system is.**

"**I'll work on hooking it up to the mainframe in a few. I gotta finish this first."**

"**Thanks Babs." Kory said with a smile before turning to leave but turned back at the last minute. "Forgot, does that haircut offer still stand?"**

**Babs nodded.**

"**Great! You mind giving me one before the trial starts?"**

"**No problem." Babs replied with a smile.**

"**Thanks." Kory said before leaving the room.**

**Tuesday**

**December 6, 2005**

**1:27 AM**

**Police Headquarters-Evidence Room**

"**You sure this stuff is going to be able to record the robery?" Commissioner Gordon asked skeptically as he looked at the dark oval that was about an inch thick and rounded on the outside, "I can't even see the video camera in this thing."**

"**That's exactly the point Commissioner." Batgirl said as she took the camera away from him and set it up in a completely shadowed area. "It's made to blend in with the darkness. Sure, someone will be suspicious if they actually found it but if they tried to open it, it would send a shock through there bodies before the camera will self destruct and they wouldn't be able to track what's in it. We, however, would still have the footage and be able to send it to you to help with the case."**

**She looked up to see Starfire carefully placeing a large group of semi-circles in an intricat pattern and exactly four inches away from eachother on all sides.**

"**Don't forget to hit the camofluage button Star," She told the older redhead before entering the room where all the evidence that the police had stored against Zucco was locked up.**

**She pulled out a round stick that was about as thick as a ball point pen and took a picture of the whole area from the doorway.**

**She pulled a thin memory card from the bottom of the camera and pulled out one small, round ball that easilyfit into the palm of her hand. She put the disk in a small open slot in the ball and turned to the Commissioner.**

"**This ball can project a holographic image," She explained to him pressing on the top and pointing it to one corner of the room. It instantly showed a completely realistic image of all the evidence. She pressed the top again and the image disappeared. "We're going to take all the evidence to the cave with us for safe keeping until the trial begins. Nightwing has a special forensics case attached to his Night-Cycle so we can put extra bags on 'em and put them in the extra bulletproof case for storage. No one would be able to detach the cases without a special key so they'll be safe. I'll place the ball in one of the corners and it'll automatically blend in with it. The only way anyone would be able to find out is if they actually try to touch one of the 'pieces of evidence' in which case a net will fall on top of the person or people and they will automatically be cuaght. The net is also special because it's made of a grade A steel, ground to perfection. Basically, you can't cut through it. Nightwing is setting up a sensor at your desk to let you know if someone ends up getting caught by the net. Once he comes back down with the two cases, we can store the evidence, set up the net and holographic image, and then be on our way."**

**Commissioner Gordon just raised an eyebrow to her before shaking his head and heading to the door.**

"**Just let me know when your done." He said as he retreated out the door and into the hall, closing the door behind him.**

"**I think you launched into to big an explanation." Starfire told her as she floated down, a smirk set on her face.**

**Batgirl just shrugged before she tucked away the holographic projector and turned back to the caged room they kept evidence against Zucco in.**

**Starfire just opened the door and exited the room comletely, making sure to close the door behind her.**

**Meanwhile, Batgirl climbed up the side of the cage and took out a dark metal block from her utility belt and set it in the corner. She let go of the cage and fell silently to the floor before repeating the process in the other three corners.**

**Once she finished, Starfire walked back in carrying two black rectangular cases. She pushed the door closed with her foot before walking into the caged off area as Batgirl walked out.**

**She set both cases on the floor before opening one up and pulling out a few medium-sized plastic bags. She then went over to the shelf holding some of the evidence and carefully took each piece, one-by-one, and placed them in their own bags before storing them in the other case.**

**After she finished, she pulled out a few larger bags and fit each piece of the clothes that were folded neatly on the shelf away in them and storing them in the other case.**

**After she was done, she closed and locked both cases up before picking them up again and leaving the room with all the evidence against Zucco. Once she did she nodded to Batgirl before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.**

**Batgirl went in once more and grabbed the holographic projector from her utility belt. She carefully set it in the corner to the right of the door and pressed the button which activated the image and made it seem like all the evidence was there. She then pressed another button and it instantly blended in with the corner.**

**She smiled happily before leaving the caged room and locking the door to it. She walked down the line of caged off evidence, each with a different name at the top, until she reached the door and stepped to the right of it.**

**There, against the wall, was a black, ractangular case exactly like the ones Starfire had just left with.**

**She opened it up and pulled out another utility belt and set it on the floor. She took the one she was wearing off and set it in the case before closing and locking it.**

**She grabbed the one she set on the floor and quickly put it on before grabbing the case and leaving the room, making sire to close the door behind her.**

**She slowly walked up the steps.**

"**Nightwing." She whispered, waiting for an answer through her earphone.**

"**You done?" He asked instantly.**

"**Just finished up." She told him as she stopped at the first window on the stairway.**

"**Alright," Nightwing replied a few seconds later as she opened the window, "I'll meet you and Star outside in a minute. Nightwing out."**

**She opened the window and pushed the case through it first before climbing out herself. Once she was out she closed the window, grabbed the case, and looked around carefully.**

**She stood against the wall of police headquarters and could only see the wall of empty police cars in front of her.**

**No cops in sight.**

**She moved swiftly through the shadows, her feet not making a sound as she treaded lightly across the snow covered pavement, dragging the case behind her to get rid of whatever footrprints she may have made.**

**Once she got to the fence, she quickly jumped over and took off down the alley.**

**A few buildings down she saw Starfire standing next to the bikes, the two cases she was once carrying already locked in on Nightwing's bike.**

**She finally skidded to a stop in front of the older redhead.**

"**Not a bad time." Nightwing commented from directly behind her, making her jump, "But next time, use your line gun. I had to dup some snow over your trail to cover it. Especially when you first left."**

"**Sorry," Batgirl apologized before pulling out a small, square controller from her utility belt, "guess I'm just a little anxious to see if this'll actually work or not."**

**She quickly extended the antenna before turning the controller on.**

"**This is exactly how we'll know if someone breaks in while we're on patrol." She told them as she looked down as the small screen. "At least until Stone and I finally pick a final design for the new communicators. Of course after that we'll have to build them, as well as a few other things.**

"**Anyway, once I flip this switch, the system will be activated and the feed will instantly appear. Then all I have to do is pick a camera to look at a particular area or, when we're on patrol, turn it on vibe to let us know if someone bresks in."**

**She looked up at her two leaders who just nodded in understanding.**

"**Great," Nightwing said as he went over to his bike and grabbed his helmet from the removeable seat before turning back to them, "now we have to go meet Batman and Catwoman and deal with the city's rat problem. Then we'll send Falcone a little warning."**

**Batgirl grinned while Starfire smirked.**

**3:27 AM-An Alley in Downtown Gotham**

**The cold air whipped around him as he ran, trying to cool his bright red face and overheated body. He didn't dare look back in fear of being caught.**

**He just kept running.**

**He wasn't fast enough.**

**Something slammed his ankles together and, the next thing he knew, he was underneath a huge pile of dirty brown snow.**

**He lay still in hopes of not being caught, but they were quickly denied as a strong force lifted him out of the snow pile.**

"**Jake 'King' Mahony." A deep voice growled from behind him before he was thrown to the ground.**

**He looked up in fear as Batman, Catwoman, Nightwing, Starfire, and Batgirl towered over him. He looked down and saw his ankles bound by-he didn't know what.**

"**It's a bola." Nightwing answered his unasked question as he crouched down in front of him and stared him straight in the eye. "So, King of the Rats, we have a message we'd like you to deliver to all your subjects. If any of you catch wind of anything that has to do with the Zucco case, keep your traps shut. Or, whoever squeals, gets their throat slit! Get me?"**

**He nodded, his eyes wide with fear.**

**Nightwing reached out and grabbed him by his throat before quickly standing up, bringing him along with him.**

**It was less than a second later that he fell into darkness.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Wednesday**

**December 7, 2005**

**8:00 AM**

**Gotham City Courthouse**

**The thunder of reporters and citizens' voices could be heard through the large hallway and the locked door of the court room as the two lawyers, the defendant, and the witnesses sat, waiting for the Supreme Court Justices to arrive.**

**Dick and Kory sat in the row directly behind Mr. Sandwood's desk calmly.**

**They had dressed in their finest; Alfred made sure of that.**

**Dick was wearing a black suit and tie, and long sleeved, white button-up shirt along with his usual pair of dark shades over his eyes. Alfred had also, somehow, convinced him to gel his hair back.**

**Kory was wearing a knee length, black skirt and a white, long sleeved button-up shirt. Her long red hair was tied back in a simple ponytail and her bangs hung just above her eyes.**

**They were both staring at the reason they were there.**

**Leaning back in his seat, in a gray suit, was Tony Zucco. His black hair, slicked back and his moustache freshly trimmed. His dark brown eyes were ice cold and his fingers kept twitching.**

**He finally looked over at them and smirked.**

**His eyes were glinting and his smirk only widened when Rudolph Grant, his lawyer, leaned over and whispered something in his ear.**

**He turned back in his seat as they bailiff stepped into the room.**

"**All rise." He called out as he walked up to the front of the room. Once everyone stood the door opened and the Supreme Court Justices filed in and took their seats.**

"**You may be seated." The Chief Justice said after she took her seat. "We all know why we're here so let's get down to business, shall we? Mr. Grant, your opening statement please."**

"**Thank you your honor." Mr. Grant said as he got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room before addressing the court, a cocky grin on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, Justices of the Supreme Court, children of the victims, I come before you all today to **_**right**_** a terrible wrong! To clear the name of one of Gotham's greatest citizens, Anthony Zucco!**

"**I come before you all, with evidence and witnesses, that will prove my client innocent of all the charges brought down upon him.**

"**Only the facts will be shown; none of the fiction!"**

**He calmly walked back to his seat, leaned back and cast a grin over to Mr. Sandwood.**

"**Is this a trial or an election?" Dick whispered to Kory rhetorically.**

**She giggled silently.**

"**Mr. Sandwood, " the Chief Justice said as she rubbed her temples, "your opening statement please."**

**Mr. Sandwood rose from his chair, buttoned a few buttons of his blazer and walked to the front of the room.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," He started off calmly, "the only terrible wrong that has befallen anyone in this court room-"**

"**Watch him use us as his main examples for this." Kory whispered to Dick.**

"**Would be that of Richard John Grayson and Korina Anders knowing that their parent's killer has not been brought to Justice." He continued firmly. "The city has had stored evidence against the defendant, Anthony Zucco, for years. Enough for him to receive the death sentence at least twice. Once for the murder of John and Mary Grayson, parents of Richard John Grayson, and once for the murder of Michael and Lily Anders, parents of Korina Anders.**

"**With this evidence and a number of eye witnesses, reports from the police officers and forensics scientists that were in charge of the cases, I will **_**prove**_** that Anthony Zucco is guilty of all charges. Not only to remove another killer from the streets of Gotham, but mostly to try to help relieve the pain he inflicted upon Mr. Grayson and Miss. Anders at a young age."**

**He went back to his seat and undid the buttons of his blazer before taking his seat.**

**The Justices looked at each other for a few moments before they turned back around to look at everyone else once more. The Chief Justice picked up her gavel and banged it before speaking.**

"**We will recess until eight o'clock tomorrow morning where we will resume court with Mr. Grant choosing the first witness." She banged it once more. "Court is now adjourned."**

**Everyone quickly got up and moved about while the police quickly entered the room and helped the bailiff take Zucco away.**

**Dick and Kory waited for the room to clear before heading out into the hall and taking a seat on a small wooden bench.**

"**We can't sneak out," Kory stated as they watched everyone line up to get their things before leaving the courthouse, "the guards have our coats and wallets and your keys. If we wait for all the reporters to leave we might as well just live here until a few months after the trial is over."**

"**Might as well just face the camera flashes now." Dick stated as he stood up and started walking toward the door, Kory behind him, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.**

**He pulled the ticket for their things out of his pants pocket as soon as they walked past the metal detector.**

**The guard took it and turned around and walked into the closet to retrieve their things. He turned back a few minutes later and handed them their things.**

**Dick thanked him before helping Kory into her coat. He then put his watch on and shoved his wallet into his pants pocket before putting his own coat on.**

"**9:14." He told her as he checked his watch. She nodded before heading for the door, Dick behind her.**

**The moment she opened the door over a hundred flashes blinded her. She ignored the questions as her eyes adjusted to the light before she carefully walked down the stairs, making sure she wouldn't slip, and pushed her way past the reporters and photographers.**

**Once she and Dick finally made their way out of the huge mass they headed straight down the street.**

**Some of the reporters chose to follow and continued to pester them with answers to their questions.**

**They turned the next corner and saw Alfred waiting for them in the car.**

**Once he saw them he quickly got out and went to the other side to open the door for them. They quickly climbed in and shut the door behind them as Alfred ran back to the driver's side and reentered the car before driving off.**

**Silence filled the car for most of the ride until Alfred finally spoke up.**

"**We'll be having a guest at the manor for the holidays." He told them as he stopped at a red light. "They arrived only a half hour after you left."**

"**Good to know." Dick replied as he leaned back in his seat. Kory just stared out the window.**

**They arrived at the manor about a half hour later.**

**Alfred dropped them off at the entrance before driving off to the garage to park the car.**

"**I can't wait to get out of these clothes." Kory commented as Dick opened the door and she walked into the entrance hall. As soon as he closed the door she removed her heels.**

"**I know what you mean." He replied as they started walking up the stairs. "If I have to stay in this stupid suit any longer…"**

**He let his sentence trail off.**

"**I'll meet you down in the training room in a…" He paused to look at his watch, "half hour."**

"**Works for me." Kory replied before reaching her room.**

**He pulled out the key to his room and unlocked it before entering. Kory just opened her door, having left it unlocked.**

**She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she walked in, dropped her heels to the floor, and turned to close and locked the door behind her.**

**When she turned back around, however, she saw a set of her clothes laid out on her bed.**

**A pair of jeans, white, long sleeved thermal shirt, and her new Girl's Basketball jacket.**

**She looked down and saw her white Nikes in front of the bed.**

**She was instantly on alert.**

**Her emerald orbs scanned the room quickly and stopped on her desk where a folded piece of paper sat.**

**She immediately walked over and grabbed the sheet, calming the moment she saw the familiar neat, cursive handwriting.**

**She went over to her nightstand, reading the, now open, sheet of notebook paper on her way.**

**She took a seat on her bed and picked up the phone on the nightstand as she finished reading. She dropped the note down on the nightstand before dialing three numbers and waiting for him to pick up on the other line.**

"**Hello," Dick answered only moments later.**

"**Hey," Kory said with a smile, "can we train later? I'm going out to lunch with our guest and by the time I make it to the meeting place it'll probably be a little past eleven."**

"**Sure," Dick replied indifferently, "I wanna check on a few things myself and they'll probably take the rest of the day. Tell 'em I said hey."**

"**Thanks and you got it." Kory told him before hanging up and heading for her bathroom.**

**She walked out of the room about forty-five minutes later dressed in the clothes that had been set on her bed.**

**She walked out of the large manor and down the driveway before heading off across town to her destination.**

**By the time she reached the mall it was already 11:15.**

**She headed straight for the food court knowing her friend would have already grabbed a table by now.**

**When she reached the large food court her eyes quickly scanned the room and she immediately found who she was looking for sitting by the fountain.**

**Donna Troy was like Kory's sister and they had even referred to each other as that a few times. She, like Kory, stood at 5'10" and had bright sapphire blue eyes and long midnight black hair. Her bangs were brushed away from her eyes to allow her to see better as she wrote down notes from a page in the book she currently had open on the table. By the side of her chair was a blue and white backpack.**

"**Homework?" Kory asked as she stood in front of the table. Donna looked up in surprise.**

"**I hate when you do that." She stated as she stood up and gave Kory a hug. She spoke again as she pulled away, concern evident in her eyes. "How're you doing?"**

**Kory smiled and took off her jacket before taking a seat at the table.**

"**Okay I guess." She finally said after Donna sat down once more. "Richard and I are dealing with the case fine so far. No has tried to steal any of the evidence yet, so that's good."**

"**And?" Donna prompted, knowing there was something else on Kory's mind.**

"**Richard and I **_**almost**_** kissed a few days ago." Kory admitted knowing full well how she couldn't keep anything from Donna. "We were just playing in the snow and we kinda went from having a snowball fight to wrestling. After he'd pinned me down the second time, I pulled his shades off and he started to lean down and I thought he was gonna kiss me. He pulled back just when we were so close and he pulled another pair of shades from his back pocket, told me we had better go and started for the manor."**

**Donna nodded and said nothing for a few moments before finally speaking.**

"**How many pairs of shades does he have with him anyway?" She asked with smile, changing the subject.**

**Kory grinned.**

"**That's exactly what I wanted to ask him." She told her. "So, what about you? Any major stories to tell?"**

"**I got a really good one," Donna said with a grin as she got up, "but first, what do you want for lunch? It's on me."**

"**It's ok." Kory said getting up and getting ready to pull out her wallet. She was almost immediately pushed back down by Donna. She sighed in defeat, "Plain burger, fries, and a coke."**

**Donna nodded, a her eyes alight with victory, before leaving to order their food.**

**Kory grabbed the book Donna had been taking notes from and started reading it while waiting.**

"**Having fun?" Donna asked as she came back a few minutes later, setting the trays of food she had been holding down.**

"**Being Bored out of my mind." Kory stated, closing the textbook and setting it to the side of the table before pulling her tray closer. Donna grabbed it and put it in her backpack before taking her seat once more. "So, how'd you convince Clark and Diana to let you come and surprise us?"**

"**Actually," Donna said after taking a bite of her hot dog, "they were the ones that told me to come this early. Once they heard about the trial we talked it out and, after I agreed to work on my schoolwork while I was here, they said I could come this week."**

**She started to giggle.**

"**What?" Kory asked curiously.**

"**I needed to collect the work I'd miss these next few weeks from my teachers." Donna started off before she giggled again. "My science teacher didn't have the work ready for me on my last day so he came by yesterday to drop it off.**

"**I went to go put the stuff in my backpack and when I came back I saw him staring at a few of the pictures we had hanging in the hall. I thought he was staring at Diana but she was already home by the time I came out and had offered him something to drink. He wasn't staring at her at all during the usual 'How's she doing in school?' conversation.**

"**What surprised the both of us though was what he said when he left. He went to grab his coat and hat and just as he opened the door to leave he turned to Diana and said 'Y'know, you are one lucky woman to have a husband that delicious. If he wasn't already taken, I know I'd eat him up! Thanks for the coffee.' And he left."**

"**Wow!" Kory said as she started giggling along with Donna, "That's some way to find out your teacher's gay!"**

"**Hell yeah." Donna agreed with a grin.**

**Once they both calmed down Kory spoke again.**

"**I'm glad you came Donna." She told her honestly, "It really means a lot to me and, even though he'd probably never say it in a million years, I know it'll mean a lot to Richard."**

"**I'll take your word for it." Donna replied with a grin before they both finished up their lunch.**

**Once they finished they grabbed their stuff and headed for the nearest escalator.**

"**Since we're here let's stop at the electronics store." Kory said as she put her jacket on and they took the escalator down a level. "I promised Barb I'd pick up a few things she wanted yesterday. She would have done it herself but when the holidays roll around she and her dad like to spend a little more time with each other. He takes a few hours off of work and she comes by the police station to see him in the afternoons."**

"**That's cool with me." Donna said as they started walking. "I gotta get a new memory card for my camera, anyway. I can pick one up there and save myself a trip to another store."**

**They continued walking until they heard a loud, annoying, high pitched voice yell out Kory's name causing everyone in the area to cover their ears.**

**They turned around to see Kitten Moth storming up to them.**

"**Kory Anders!" She shouted again angrily, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in court for murdering your parents."**

"**She goes to court in the morning for the trial of her parents murder, you bimbo." Donna corrected the short blonde angrily.**

"**And who the hell are you? Her lawyer?" Kitten shot back snottily.**

"**No, she's my sister." Kory answered while glaring down at Kitten.**

"**You two look noting alike." Kitten stated.**

"**You don't need to look alike, or even have the same blood running through your veins, to be sisters." Donna told her, "You just-"**

"**Whatever!" Kitten cut the brunette off, shoving her right hand in her face before turning to Kory. "Ju-"**

"**Before you say anything else Kitten," Kory cut Kitten off as she dug into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. She took out a folded sheet of paper from it, unfolded it, and shoved it in Kittens face. "let me just warn you that you are breaking an official agreement right now. In public places you are supposed to stay, at least, thirty feet away from me at all times. Right now you are standing less than two feet in front of me, which means that I can call the authorities and have you taken away. Now, I'm going to give you until ten to get out of my face. One…Two…Three…Four…"**

"**Fine!" Kitten screeched as she walked away quickly calling out behind her, "Have it your way this time Anders. Today at least."**

"**Now I seriously know why you hate that bitch." Donna commented, scowling, as they turned back around.**

"**And tell Richie-poo I said hi!" They heard Kitten call out from behind them.**

**Donna's scowl instantly disappeared and a huge grin took its place as she looked to Kory.**

"**Richie-poo?"**

A/N: It's personal for Dick and Kory now. Luckily they've got some good friends and family by their side.

I hope you enjoyed this double update! Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! The plot belongs to me; DC Comics basically owns everything else.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Friday**

**December 9, 2005**

**8:00 AM**

**Gotham City Courthouse**

**The sound of the banging gavel signaled the beginning of the day's trial.**

"**Mr. Grant," The Chief Justice began as she looked over to Zucco's attorney, "please call your first witness."**

"**Thank you your honor." Grant started while giving her a cheesy grin, "I call Richard John Grayson to the stand."**

**Dick calmly got up and walked over to the stand. He stood and took the oath before sitting down.**

"**Mr. Grayson," Mr. Grant started as he walked over to the stand, "would you please share with the court exactly what happened, as far as you know of, on the day of May 23, 1999?"**

**Dick sighed before starting.**

"**I was a little over nine years old." He started slowly, "My parents and I had joined Haley's circus just a few months before.**

"**The day started off normally. My dad came and woke me up around six, I took a shower and changed into my uniform before heading to the small kitchen in the trailer and had breakfast with my parents. I finished first and went to one of the tents where the clowns practiced on trampolines and hung out with them for about an hour before heading out to meet my parents at the big top. We practiced our routine for two hours before my mom told me to go relax before Bruce Wayne showed up. He was supposed to be holding a fund raiser and was interested in using the circus for it.**

"**I started just wandering the grounds while I waited and when I got to Mr. Haley's trailer Sitka, an elephant that belonged to the circus lifted me off the ground. He used to wait for me a few hours before lunch time and I would feed him peanuts. He'd let me ride on top of him after.**

"**After he put me down the door to Mr. Haley's trailer opened and I saw Mr. Haley push Mr. Zucco out. He told him he ran an honest business and he wasn't gonna pay anyone protection money. Mr. Zucco threatened Mr. Haley saying he'd regret the day he threw him out. He told Mr. Haley that he'd be calling him soon. Mr. Haley didn't listen to him and just slammed the door.**

"**Mr. Zucco started walking backwards, glaring at the door and I tricked him. When he got up he threatened me too. He told me I'd be first before leaving. I started walking away and ran into Mr. Wayne and brought him over to Mr. Haley before heading back to the big top to get ready to show my family's routine. When I got there my parents said that the rope workers were reinforcing the ropes for our performance. When they finally left we started heading in but one was coming out just as well.**

"**I knew all the rope workers but the last one I'd never seen before. He had a cap pulled low to hide his face and he was slumping a bit to hide his height, but there was a confident smirk on his face. I saw Anthony Zucco's face just as the sunlight shown down on him. I tried to tell my parents but Mr. Haley and Mr. Wayne cam in and we went up and started our act.**

"**My dad and I went first. After we finished, my mom jumped in and took my place. Once I caught my breath I saw one of the lines starting to break. My dad was on it. My mom was just about to flip from her place and into his arms. I tried to call out to him, to let him know that the rope was going to break, but I was too late.**

"**The rope snapped just as he grabbed hold of her hands and they fell to their deaths right before my eyes."**

**The room was silent for a moment before a slightly flustered Mr. Grant cleared his throat.**

"**Mr. Grayson," He said, looking into Dick's shades, "Do you remember what you ate for breakfast this morning?"**

"**Yes." Dick answered simply. "A cup of hot chocolate and some eggs."**

"**What about exactly one year ago?"**

"**A bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice."**

"**Two years ago?"**

"**Toast and orange juice."**

"**White or wheat?"**

"**Wheat."**

**Mr. Grant seemed to get a little more flustered before asking his next question.**

"**What about the day of your parent's murder?"**

"**Bacon and eggs."**

**Grant looked at him in surprise for a moment before his face became hard.**

"**Would you be willing to take a lie detector test?"**

"**Sure, got a lie detector on you?"**

**Grant scowled at him before turning to the Justice's.**

"**Your honors, I believe Mr. Grayson is making a mockery of this court." He told them angrily.**

"**He simply answered your question." One of the male Justice's near Dick told Mr. Grant. "And when he answered it, I did not detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice."**

"**I agree." The Chief Justice stated as she picked up her gavel, "Objection overruled."**

**Mr. Grant huffed angrily before turning back to Dick. He looked to be in thought for a few moments before a devious smile appeared on his face.**

"**Mr. Grayson," He said as he went up and leaned against the stand, "isn't it true that a few weeks after your parents died you were taken in by Bruce Wayne?"**

"**Yes." Dick answered simply.**

"**And, isn't it true that, a little over a year later, Bruce Wayne adopted you?" Grant continued to question.**

"**Yes." Dick answered once again.**

"**Then wouldn't you say you're better off? You are the adopted son of the richest man in the world!"**

**Objection your honors!" Mr. Sandwood immediately called out, "He's antagonizing the witness."**

"**Mr. Grant!" The Chief Justice called out to the lawyer. Grant ignored her and continued.**

"**When he dies, you get everything! Sure you'll have to share some of that money with your adopted younger brother, but you'll probably get most of it! You-"**

"**Get something that cost me my parents' lives!" Dick cut him off angrily, his hands balled tightly into fists, "I would gladly give it all up for just one more minute with my parents! Money isn't everything, Mr. Grant. Family is and I don't want another kid to lose theirs to Tony Zucco or anyone like him!"**

**The room was completely silent as they soaked in Dick's passionate words.**

**Mr. Grant finally sighed in defeat, his last plan backfiring on him.**

"**No further questions." He called back to the Justice's as he went and took his seat next to Zucco.**

**Mr. Sandwood got up and went to the doors, opening them for a few police officers who rolled in a cart.**

**On the cart were different pieces of evidence for his questioning.**

**He closed the door before walking back to his desk and pulled out a few folders before turning to Dick, who had since calmed down.**

"**Mr. Grayson, I believe Mr. Grant has already proven how well your memory is," He started off as he walked over to Dick, "so would you mind telling me the clothes Mr. Zucco was wearing when Mr. Haley threw him out of his trailer as well as the clothes you saw him in as he exited the tent where you and your parents performed?"**

"**When Mr. Haley threw him out," Dick started, "he was wearing a dark blue suit and white dress shirt. He also had a pair of black dress shoes that were dull and a little worn down. When he came out of the tent, his clothes were about a size to large for him. He had a light green and white stripped short sleeve shirt, a dark blue baseball cap that he had pulled down over his eyes, and a pair of jeans held up by suspenders."**

"**Thank you Mr. Grayson." Mr. Sand wood said before approaching the bench and pulling out a few papers, stapled at the left hand corner, from the folder in his hand. On the first page you could see a few pictures. "Your honors, this is the police report written on the day the police found Mr. Zucco complete with his mug shots."**

**He went over to the evidence table he had set up and took three sets of clothes, each set in a plastic bag, and went over and handed them to the Chief Justice who passed the along.**

"**These were the clothes found at the crime scenes." He told them. "The set with the hooded sweatshirt and track pants were found over the second set of clothes Mr. Grayson described to you. The suit Mr. Grayson described to you is there as well and were found in a trailer later that day by police."**

**He took another set of stapled papers out of his folder.**

"**These are forensics reports as well as a DNA test of pieces of hair found on the clothes and can be connected directly to Mr. Zucco."**

**He handed the papers to the Chief Justice before closing the folder and turning to Dick.**

"**No further questions Mr. Grayson." He told him before walking back to his desk.**

"**You may go back to your seat." The Chief Justice told Dick who had already gotten up.**

**When he took his seat the Chief Justice turned her gaze back to Mr. Sandwood.**

"**You may call your next witness." She told him.**

"**Thank you your honor." He said before turning to the witnesses and spectators sitting behind him. "I call Commissioner James Gordon to the stand."**

**Commissioner Gordon got up from his seat and went to the stand. He took the oath before sitting down.**

"**Commissioner Gordon," Mr. Sandwood started as he walked up to him, "could you please tell us how you found out about the Grayson's murder?"**

"**Of course," Commissioner Gordon replied, "I had received a phone call from Mr. Haley, the owner of the circus. He had seemed very uneasy at first and kept mumbling incoherently. I think he was just nervous that something like that had happened. After I got him to calm down by taking a few breaths, he told me about the Grayson's death. I immediately dispatched a group of officers to his circus grounds and was about to hang up and leave to join them when he stopped me.**

"**He told me of a man with black hair and brown eyes that had come to him earlier that day asking for protection money. He couldn't remember his name but he had left his business card. I heard Mr. Haley rummaging through something in the background, probably trying to find the card. I told him I'd look for it when I got there, that way I could get the prints off of it. He told me how he threatened him saying that he going to regret throwing him out. I told him that I was on my way but when I got there and went to his trailer, he was lying dead on the floor."**

"**Did you find any evidence against Mr. Zucco there?" Mr. Sandwood asked as he picked up a small plastic bag with a business card in it.**

"**Yes," Commissioner Gordon replied as he saw Mr. Sandwood pick up the plastic bag with the business card in it, "that business card in the plastic bag that you're holding was found in Mr. Haley's trash can. We assumed he threw it in there after he went back into his trailer and when we tested for fingerprints there was a set that matched Mr. Zucco's. We also found a small strip of fiber that matched the same used for the blazer we had found in another trailer. In that blazer was a small stack of the same business cards we had found in Mr. Haley's trailer."**

**Donna turned to Kory.**

"**Seriously, why don't they just give him the death penalty now?" She whispered to her, "They have more than enough evidence to convict him of it."**

"**By the looks of it Mr. Grant definitely wasn't expecting Mr. Sandwood to have any evidence at all." Kory whispered back with a small smile, "Just look at his face."**

**They both leaned forward slightly to see Mr. Grant looking at all the evidence still on the cart, nervously.**

"**I don't think Zucco was expecting it either." Donna commented as she turned her gaze to the man sitting beside Mr. Grant looking at him as if he was going to murder him right there and then.**

"**Good." Kory replied with a grin as she leaned back in her seat.**

**By then Mr. Sandwood had already handed the Supreme Court Justices not only the business card found in Mr. Haley's trashcan and the set found in Zucco's suit, but he had also handed them a transcript of the phone call between Mr. Haley and Commissioner Gordon.**

"**Court will recess for two hours as we look over this evidence more thoroughly." The Chief Justice said as she banged her gavel down on the bench before getting up and leaving the room with her fellow Justices. They went to a small room on their right, taking all the evidence that Mr. Sandwood had given them, with them.**

**Commissioner Gordon and the Bailiff were quickly on Zucco and had him cuffed in only a matter of moments before taking him to a special room where he would wait until the case resumed.**

**Everyone else left slowly.**

**Dick, Kory, and Donna, having been sitting up front, were the last to go. Mr. Sandwood had left with the police officers to guard the evidence he still had to go through just for that day.**

**Just when Donna was about to close the door behind her she heard the faint sound of feet shuffling in the room and quickly ducked down, closing the door softly to make it look like everyone had left.**

**She moved behind one of the wooden benches in the back and looked underneath to see someone standing behind Mr. Grant's desk at the front of the room.**

**She took a deep calming breath before slowly making her way to just a few rows behind the desk.**

**She carefully peeked up over one of the wooden benches to see Rudolph Grant glaring angrily at his phone, dialing a number. His hand twisted toward her a bit as he looked around the front of the room to make sure he was alone.**

**She caught a glimpse of it for only a moment before he brought it up to his ear after pressing the call button.**

**She ducked back down and leaned against the back of the bench to listen to his conversation.**

"**Grant." He finally said as someone picked up the other line. "This is Grant you nimrod!...I'm gonna lose the damn case, that's why I'm callin…why? Because that stupid DA already has enough evidence to give Zucco the needle for the Grayson case. You guys were supposed to get rid of it!...You can't now idiots! The Justices are looking it over as we speak! Even if you could sneak it away from them they would have already looked over the damn things!...No, the only way we're going to win is if we get a new set of judges or we get the Justices to change their minds…I don't care how you do it, just get it done, and fast!"**

**He flipped his phone shut tucked it into his blazer pocket before grabbing his briefcase and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.**

**Donna carefully got up and looked around to make sure she was alone before heading out the door.**

**She walked down the hall calmly, her eyes scanning every corner for her friends. She finally found them sitting on the steps to the next floor, whispering silently to each other.**

**They looked up when the heard the click of her heels and, immediately upon seeing the look in her eyes, got up.**

"**I'll go check our stuff out." Dick said immediately as he went straight for the entrance hall.**

**Donna looked around the large hallway as she and Kory made their way slowly toward the door.**

**She finally stopped when she spotted Grant sitting at a bench in the corner at the other end of the hall.**

"**What's he got?" Kory whispered, her gaze on Grant as well.**

"**Cell." Donna told her best friend before they both went to the entrance hall and followed Dick out.**

A/N: Very sorry for the long delay between updates. Work and life have kept me busy.

**Miss geek** stay tuned with Kory, though don't expect everything to go the way you expect. **Anon** I'm so happy to hear that you are still enjoying these stories after all these years! It means a lot! And **JP-Rider** thanks for the kick-in-the-pants review. I needed it.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait! Please review.


End file.
